A Taste of the Forbidden Fruit
by Dreamweaver123
Summary: Ever since Principal Snow came to the small town of Caprice, the town has disintegrated. In order to find out what is going on, Katniss befriends his son, Peeta Snow. However, she soon realizes that there were many secrets that the Snow family hid, and Peeta may be the link that makes or breaks the chain.
1. Chapter 1

A Taste of the Forbidden Fruit

Prologue

_Untouchable! That was how Katniss felt about him. And as time passed by, the word forbidden took on different meaning when it came to Peeta Snow. Initially, he was taboo, something that was downright condescending to even discuss in private conversation. Then, when she finally took the initiative to interact with him, albeit for dubious reasons, there was a web of lies that resulted in a physical and emotional barrier between the two. But now, as another's arms were wrapped around his waist in the most scandalous manner possible, she desired what was no longer hers. _

Katniss led a fairly mundane life, a high school student with a stay at home mother who doted on her daughters. Her father worked for the police department in the little town of Caprice, Florida. Her sister, Prim, was about to finish fifth grade.

But Katniss, herself, was not mundane, though. She was the epitome of strength, ethics, and honesty. Everyone felt empowered by her presence, and everyone trusted her to be fair and levelheaded. That was why she amassed a number of good friends and earned the trust of all the teachers at school. When it came down to it, Katniss was the pillar upon which others relied on, good-natured, strong-willed, and honest.

And there definitely was a need for inner strength in Caprice. Something sinister was happening within the city limits. Everyone could feel it, but no one could put their finger on it. The evil that was permeating Caprice was felt resonating through Eastside High, where Katniss had been a student for two years. It was most noted I the administration at Eastside High. Principal Snow was a man of great cynicism, disdain and hostility. Ever since he had accepted the position of principal of Eastside High, the school had plummeted in its rankings. Less resources were being utilized for education and diverted towards other private endeavors that were suspected to be affiliated in some way or other to Snow. The vice principal Effie Trinket was little more than a puppet who walked around making trifle statements that appealed to few. The teachers were bemoaning the state of what used to be a strong and reputable school.

Added to the fact that, strange things were happening in Caprice. Mayor Plutarch Heavensbee, a good friend of Snow, was unnecessarily chirpy and happy, despite the worsening state of their city. The resources for the needy were dwindling. The private sector seemed to become richer. The hierarchy within the city seemed to be accentuated by the arrogant attitudes of those who had plenty.

And this was the conundrum that was Peeta Snow, the son of the now infamous Principal Snow. Despite his wealthy and higher upbringing, he went to Eastside High instead of private school like many of the other wealthy children from the private sector. But even though he attended Eastside High, he received certain "privileges" that distinguished him from the rest of the student body. He was excused from Physical Education. He rarely deigned to talk the other students. He took study hall in Effie Trinket's office, most likely for the air conditioning and the more luxurious seating, if the students had to venture a guess.

And the students and teachers loathed him for those above reasons. While Katniss tried to remain unbiased, she eventually fell into the same thought process. But thinking that Peeta was privileged was different from acting upon that perception. And Katniss felt that if she did not act upon it, then there was no harm done. So if Peeta Snow desired isolation, then who was she to burst his bubble. No action, no harm.

Chapter 1

"Katniss!" Her best friend Gale waved at her. He was sitting on the bleachers surrounded by girls. Typical. Katniss smiled and waved back. But the girls that sat around him were not unknown to Katniss. Of the four girls, she recognized Delly and Madge. They had migrated through the same grade levels since elementary school, and through thick and thin, they had been at each others' side.

"Hey," Katniss greeted. "Should you guys be getting ready for class?"

Gale laughed. "Yes, yes. Catip, we wanted to ask you what your plans were for this weekend? School dance coming up!"

Katniss rolled her eyes at her nickname. "I was going to help my mom out at the church. You know, urgent matters like feeding the underprivileged!"

Gale sighed. "Figures. One of these days, I will have to get you to do something for yourself."

Delly nodded in agreement. "Katniss, you honestly deserve it."

Katniss smiled. "One day," she agreed. "But not this weekend."

Madge playfully hit her on her shoulder. "I am pretty sure the unfortunate denizens of Caprice will be in a better place for what you do. Maybe next dance?"

Katniss laughed. The conversation always ended like that. "Next dance."

"And then you will go as my date?" a voice startled the group from behind. Finnick O'dair, senior extraordinaire walked flamboyantly towards Katniss and her friends. Being Captain of the basketball team only secured his rank as most desired male at Eastside High. He plopped easily on the bleachers.

Katniss shook her head, but smiled nonetheless. Finnick was a hoot. While he lacked seriousness, he made up for it in fervent admiration. Whoever Finnick chose to defend, he would defend till the very end. It was a trait that allowed him to easily cross over into Katniss' circle of friends and feel at home.

The friends continued their banter until the bell rang, signaling the end of their chitchat. First period. Biology. The girls rushed towards class, with Gale at the helm. So rushed were they that they failed to slow down until they ran right into Peeta Snow. Papers flew all over the place, mostly, Peeta's work. Of course, Peeta did not attend their Biology class. He was placed in advanced Physics so even though he was the same age, he was placed in the classes meant for seniors.

"Sorry!" Katniss spoke earnestly while she picked up his work. She did not fail to notice that her friends simply stood there unwilling to help. Peeta did not say much as he retrieved his papers. Katniss returned the last sheet of paper when she could not help but admire the beautiful handwriting. Peeta retrieved the last of his work and nodded. "Yeah, okay," before moving on without so much as a "Thank you."

"Jerk!" Whitney, one of the other girls called, knowingly at a decibel level easily heard by Peeta, who ignored her remark.

Katniss continued, refusing to let the incident affect her. There were more important things in life to think about than a boy's mannerisms, or lack of it. As her friends continued, Madge added, "It's a shame that he is so like his father. Honestly, he is pretty good-looking on the outside. Could give Gale and Finn a run for their money."

Katrina, the fourth girl of the group snorted. "Believe me, no boy, no matter how gorgeous they look, will be enticing with that kind of bearing."

Delly laughed. "So you admit that he looks gorgeous."

Katrina shrugged. "Believe me, it's the total package, though he may be good for a little shagging, nothing more emotionally involved though."

Katniss let out a sigh. She wondered when the hormones were going to shut off. Hopefully, hormones do not tell the entire story of teenage-dom.

Gale made the last jab. "Seriously, does he realize how despicable his father is? It seems like he is going around almost carrying it like a badge of honor. I guess you call that a lacking in self-awareness."

Katniss continued. The negative, even if infrequent, discussions about Peeta Snow were irking her. Surely there were more important things in life. "We'll be late to class. Come on."

As if her day could not possibly get worse, Katniss had to endure endless talks about pairings at the school dance and other mundane gossip. The teachers seemed to be getting grumpier as the year progressed as evidenced by more inane homework that probably did not assist with their education. For example, her English homework consisted of noting the types of commercials on television and explaining the social impact in a two page English essay.

Katniss was starting to wonder whether school was worth it. She came home to an even grumpier father. "Bad day at work?" her mother inquired.

Katniss' father, Chief Everdeen grumbled. "Such a bunch of bureaucratic monsters. They are cutting funds to our department. Less regulations, they say. No need for police to roam the streets. Caprice has the lowest crime rate of any city in Florida. BS! They are bribing the media into putting the homicide stories in the background and writing only stories about how Caprice is flourishing. Just the other day, the poor little lady at the end of the street was stripped of her home because she could not pay her loans. The poor woman had a stroke, and now, fine lot she is in. What is this world coming to?"

Her father's emotional outburst captured Katniss' attention. She rarely saw her father this worked up about anything at work. "That Heavensbee is just a criminal! How are we letting him run the show?"

Chief Everdeen finally focused his gaze on Katniss. "You steer clear of Snow and Trinket at your school. The less time spent with them, the better. They are all in this lot together with Heavensbee. None of this happened two years ago. They all came at the same time. It's almost like a conspiracy. They are up to no good. They are connected, although I cannot figure out how or why! But they are all a bad lot. They are stirring up badness in this town, I tell you. And I don't want you to get hurt because I think their next target will be me!"

Katniss raised her head in surprise. "You think they will go after you personally? You have nothing to fear."

Chief Everdeen shook his had sadly. "Katniss, you cannot be too idealistic about these sorts of things. I am pretty sure that if I have not done anything out of line, they will find a way to oust me. I am fighting Heavensbee every day I get the chance, but somehow, he is chipping away support for the Police Department. I am getting on their tails about whatever illegal activity they are promoting, and it is making them hostile. Problem is, I don't have a goddamn grasp on them. They hide their tail well and I cannot dish out anything. I mean, how can a principal of a school practically live in a mansion as if he is a businessman with private assets? There is something seriously wrong about that! "

Katniss thought for a moment. "Can I help?"

"NO!" Chief Everdeen screamed unexpectedly. "You are not going to get involved. If anything, I am telling you this to discourage any thought of meddling into this. I want you to be aware so you can steer clear of the whole lot!"

Katniss silenced, but the thought did not die. It saddened her to see her father so frustrated and distraught. After dinner and homework, she went into a restless sleep.

"Seriously? Your father is being personally attacked?" Gale spoke none too softly.

Katniss shushed him. "I can't sit still about this. I don't know how, but I have got to help him. He is my father, and I hate the fact that he is being bullied by people with an egregious cause!"

"I don't know, Katniss. It seems dangerous," Madge shook her head.

"If all your father says is true, then they are doing something illegal and can hurt you!" Delly added.

"They already hurt me!" Katniss spoke in frustration. "They hurt my father."

Only Finnick remained silent. Katniss gazed at him. "Well?"

Finnick broke out of his pensiveness. "You could look at it from a different angle. Besides, does not Snow's son go to this school? Easy access. You can dig out some dirt through Peeta Snow. Then there is no direct interaction with Principal Snow, Trinket or Heavensbee."

Gale shook his head. "No, Katniss. I don't like the thought of you trying to interact with that guy. He does not appear to be someone that is oblivious."

Madge shook her head. "Really Gale? Were you not the one that said that Peeta Snow lacked self-awareness? Maybe he is simply that brainless and that Katniss can work her way into his little inane secrets."

Finnick shook his head. "I mean, Heavensbee and Snow could easily hurt Chief Everdeen through Katniss. We may have no choice. We need a link, we need some dirt, and the easiest way to get it is through Peeta Snow. We can all chip in!"

"No!" Katniss responded. "He will sense something. Let me do it alone. It will seem more natural."

"But Katniss, how are you going to do it? How are you going to get Peeta Snow to talk to you?" Delly asked.

Katniss frowned. "Run into him and knock his books out of his hands again? Seemed natural the other day! "

Gale laughed. "I did not know you had a sneaky bone in your body."

Katniss remained firm. "When it comes to my family, I think I would be willing to do more, if it means protecting them."

It was after lunch when Katniss got her chance. Peeta Snow was distracted as he rushed to his next class, which Katniss, to her disbelief, surmised that it must be Art based on his direction. She bolted forward, taking advantage of his distracted state and knocked him to the ground. Funny, she did not think she made a huge impact, but he winced as if in pain as the wind was knocked out of him. Just as it had the other day, papers flew everywhere. This time, they were not physics homework, but instead sketches and paintings.

"Sorry!" she rushed forward and started to pick up the artwork. To her genuine surprise, the work was actually beautiful. She knew exactly what to say next. "These are beautiful."

The boy stared incredulously at her. The golden blond hair and the wide blue eyes were set in what appeared to be a shocked expression. But he quickly collected himself and retrieved his artwork. "Thanks," he spoke quietly before continuing his trajectory towards art class.

But Katniss was determined. She still had another work of his, a painting of a beautiful landscape with a lone tree in the middle with flowers and leaves she did not recognize. It was beautiful, yet melancholic, and it made her almost cry looking at it. "You forgot another one," Katniss spoke, capturing Peeta's attention once more.

The boy turned around, and interestingly enough, Katniss saw no arrogance or nonchalance about his facial features. If anything, there was an uncertainty in the way he moved that suggested he was gauging whether to pursue a conversation with her or not.

Realizing her chance, Katniss spoke again. "Is this an actual place? It must be very peaceful there."

Was it her imagination, or did Peeta's face sadden immediately as she said that. But he quickly recovered. "I think anyone sitting under that tree would be at peace," he spoke vaguely.

For some reason, his words were haunting. Katniss was starting to wonder if this was such a good idea, falsely befriending Peeta Snow. But thoughts of her father resurfaced and she pushed ahead. "Is it a place in Caprice? I have never seen it."

Peeta bit his lip, almost in an attempt to not answer the question. But perhaps, some semblance of gallantry won out and he answered. "No. It is nowhere near here. I remember visiting the tree as a child. I don't know if it exists anymore."

Wow. That was the most that probably anyone has every heard come out of his mouth. And it did not require much effort either. "So you painted from memory?" Katniss chanced.

Peeta gazed at Katniss, the intensity of his eyes unnerving Katniss. Was he trying to gauge her intentions? Likely, since he was doing a good job of making sure she felt uncomfortable. His eyes bored into her. And finally, his eyes lost their pensiveness, as if he had made a decision. "It was the only surviving tree in the forest fire. It was amazing, actually. "

Katniss was speechless. She did not realize that there was a soul to the evil Principal's son. Seeing as Katniss had not much else to say, Peeta placed the painting in his arms and turned away. "Thank you, Katniss."

It was only when he had disappeared behind the classroom door that she had realized that he had called her by her name, even though she had never introduced herself formally to him. Perhaps, he was much less oblivious than anyone was led to believe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So, how did it go?" Delly asked, intrigued. She had spotted Katniss' and Peeta Snow's interaction and was impressed by the fact that they carried a conversation that lasted a few minutes. In fact, the story spread like wildfire through the entire school. So when a bunch of kids started to bring up the topic with her, Katniss feared that Effie Trinket and Principal Snow would catch wind of it.

"Seemed natural enough," Katniss responded reluctantly.

"What did you talk about?" Madge asked.

Katniss shrugged. "Just his artwork. He had a few paintings, and I just asked about them."

"Huh," Gale grunted. "I would not have pinned him for the artistic type. More like a math or science person, actually."

"Well, he is definitely no athlete," Finnick laughed. "I mean, I don't think I have ever seen the guy even near the courts or field. It is just amusing that his non-brain utilizing activity is art. "

"So what next?" Delly continued.

Katniss sighed. "I honestly don't know how fast to go without seeming false. And I don't know how many more times I can run into him 'accidentally'. "

Finnick chuckled. "Yeah, you are probably not the best of liars, Katniss. I vote to stop 'accidentally running into him' and figure something else out."

"But, it is a good start," Madge nodded. "At least he's talking to you. That's the most interaction anyone from this school has ever gotten out of him. Maybe, he likes you."

"Ugghhh," Gale makes a motion to vomit. "I don't know if that is a compliment, Catnip. Honestly, I understand that you have a stash of admirers, and it is not a far cry for him to have fantasies about you, but I would not feel the least giddy about his attentions."

Finnick snorted. "Gale, stop your jealous rant. Don't sound so threatened. Katniss knows what she's doing. Come time next month, Katniss would get the information she needs out of Peeta Snow, and she does not have to continue this charade."

Gale huffed and looked away, although somewhat relieved by Finnick's words. Katniss rolled her eyes, not really understanding the point of this conversation. But they were right. She cannot keep on running into Peeta accidentally. He will eventually figure out her intentions. He actually did not seem to be the brainless type. But not having had to use such underhanded techniques before, Katniss was at a loss as to how to proceed.

She spent the rest of the day and the following day plotting and planning, but no matter how hard she tried, her mind was blank. She wanted to give up. This was beyond her. She would not be able to pull it off. And it hurt, because her father was looking more morose as each day passed. He no longer said much, only that the department was getting more restrictive in nature.

It must have been a stroke of luck. By the third day, Katniss continued to brainstorm about possible introductions when she was called to Effie Trinket's office during her free period. It did not take many seconds to figure out why she would be called to the VP's office. The news of her interaction with Peeta, while less exciting than the first day, was still a notable theme in many conversations. Peeta himself chose to ignore her the past two days, even when she tried to make eye contact. It was obvious that he found the attention unpleasant. And now, Effie Trinket and likely Principal Snow are blowing the matter up even further, it seems.

Katniss walked into Effie Trinket's office. It was astounding how much make up that woman could lather on her face without it sloughing off, but Katniss decided it best not to stare at her. Instead, she examined the overly luxurious décor of her office, wondering why the woman needed the office to be below freezing temperatures. Perhaps menopause, she thought amusedly to herself.

"Something funny, Miss Everdeen?" Effie's voice spoke over the monotonous sound of the vented air conditioning.

"No, ma'am," Katniss responded solemnly, her smile fading instantaneously.

Effie obviously had things on her mind because she did not push the issue. "Well, then, let us get on to business." She paused for dramatic effect, and then continued, "It appears that gossip here in Eastside has been rampant lately."

Katniss made sure to look very attentive as Effie spoke, very interested in the line of conversation.

Effie continued. "Furthermore, I understand that humans have a penchant for exaggeration and glorification, and I understand that what is spoken may actually not be true."

Interestingly, Effie has a way with creating anticipation. Katniss was actually intrigued now. She nodded.

"You understand that what you kids do with your time, how you choose to defile yourself, is of utmost insignificance to me," Effie raved.

This is more like the Effie that Katniss was familiar with.

"But when it comes close to hitting home, I cannot ignore anymore, and I feel that I have a right to intervene," Effie paused for further dramatic effect. She now looked Katniss straight in the eye and enunciated each and every word that was to come out of her mouth.

"Have you and Peeta had sexual intercourse?"

Katniss' eyes bulged out of her sockets as she was hit with the full force of the accusation. "Wh . . . what?" Katniss asked stupidly.

Effie rolled her eyes like she was speaking to a child no more than 5 years old. "Have you and Peeta had sexual intercourse? It is a very simple question, and I will not condescend to explain or simplify the question, Ms. Everdeen."

"Nnnnooo, absolutely not! How? Where? When? Who . . ." But Katniss did not know how to phrase her question, so astounded by the boldness of it as well as the fact that it was way left field. How did one little conversation with Peeta Snow end with her and him having sex? And why was Effie Trinket, who was not his mother, bringing this outlandishly embarrassing conversation up.

"You are negating these claims, then, Ms. Everdeen?" Effie Trinket pushed.

Katniss wished Effie would stop speaking the English language like she belonged in a work of literature. "No, I did not have SEX with Peeta," she stated plainly. "Plus, what is it to you?"

Effie's face would have flushed if she had not had so much makeup on it. "I do not appreciate that tone of voice, young lady. You are to speak as you are spoken to. As an adult in charge of order in this high school, I have full rights to act upon activity that I deem detrimental to our culture."

Katniss looked confused now. "So if I had sex with anyone that is not Peeta, then you would still have this same conversation with me?"

Effie huffed. "Listen, young lady. Peeta has been lined up with an impressively bright future. He cannot afford these little trysts with young girls like yourself who feel that you need to cling onto him for social status. I would appreciate that you douse out these flames if they are not true and clear him of this irreputable nonsense. He is as innocent as a baby, and he is to remain a virgin. We only agreed to him attending high school if he focuses on the important issue, which is education. Therefore, anything unnecessary, like trifle conversations and silly friendships, need to be minimized."

Katniss' eyes widened. She learned quite a bit about Peeta Snow during Effie's rant. Her eyes gleamed. She knew how to resolve her issues, both with Effie, and to force Peeta Snow into interacting with her. _Thank you, Effie. _ "Yes, I think there has been a misunderstanding, and that I will clear this up with the entire student body. You have my word."

Effie looked at Katniss suspiciously, but she appeared to not have an intelligent answer. "Very well then. I want the matter resolved immediately."

Katniss nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, it will be instantaneous, believe me. I have people." For extra effect, Katniss winked her eyes.

Effie huffed at the insolence and glared. "Very well, you may excuse yourself from this my presence."

Katniss walked out without looking back.

"He's still a what?" Made could not help but laugh.

"A virgin!" Finnick grinned. "Fancy that. Looks like he's on a leash."

Katniss nodded. "Look, you guys have to spread that news. Peeta Snow is still a virgin. That should shut Effie up. I would have done exactly what I promised her and clear Peeta up. Meanwhile, that should hopefully get Peeta riled up to broach me about the topic."

"Genius!" Gale chuckled.

Delly though, seemed disturbed. "Do you guys think it may be a little, I don't know, embarrassing for him?"

"Oh come on, Delly!" Finnick responded. "A little gossip is not going to hurt a guy like Peeta. He practically does not even care the rest of high school student body exists."

"Well, let's hope he cares a little," Katniss reprimanded. "But I agree, not what I want for anyone, but I have been racking my mind and have not come up with anything to make him talk to me!" Katniss sighed. "And I agree with Finnick. Peeta does not seem to be someone who will be too hurt by a little gossip. He seems stoic enough."

"Speaking of the devil, I have to admit, I have not seen him today," Finnick noted.

Katniss silenced. It was true. Even though Peeta was a quiet individual, for some odd reason, she always seemed aware of his presence. Today, she did not remember having come across him at all. "I wonder if Effie or Principal Snow got to him. Do you think they forced him to stay home because of all this embarrassment?"

"Would not surprise me," Gale responded.

"It would be a little easier to spread the rumors and let them stew without him here," Madge commented.

"I guess the blow would not be as bad if he were not here," Delly said slowly.

"Before I change my mind, why don't we split up," Katniss spoke firmly. "There really is no other way. We need to get Peeta to start talking to me, or things will go sour pretty fast in this city."

Everyone nodded in agreement and broke up to disperse the news.

News of Peeta's virginity spread like wildfire through the school as kids latched onto this new bit of gossip. As Katniss had expected, it virtually quelled any accusations that she was intimately involved with Peeta Snow. To her chagrin, the thought brought a blush to her cheeks. She was not one to be affected by this type of gossip, but for some reason, the idea of Peeta and her being romantically involved made her feel warm and uncomfortable from within.

Now that her friends had helped her spread the news, the only thing Katniss could do was wait for Peeta's response. She did not expect him to magically appear the rest of that day. However, Peeta did not show up the next day either. Then a few more days passed by, and still, no Peeta. The end of the week came slowly, but still, there was no sign of Peeta. The gossip simmered to a low boil, to the point that if Peeta was there, he would maybe would not even catch wind of it.

Katniss' confidence in her tactics diminished quickly. What worried her more was that neither Effie Trinket nor Principal Snow called her back to their office. Strangely, she could not stop thinking about the whereabouts of Peeta Snow. Had he been reprimanded by his father and forbidden to come to school because of the rumors? Was he privy to the rumors about their 'sexual' relationship and decided to stay home so that he did not have to deal with them in person? So many possibilities floated in her head that by the end of the week, Katniss felt like her mind was going to explode from all the possibilities.

The weekend came, but there was nothing to soothe her inquisitive soul. She wanted to go to Effie Trinket and ask about Peeta, but was afraid that she would stir up some more gossip and unwanted attention from Trinket and Principal Snow, so she held her tongue, but her week ended restlessly.

By Monday, Katniss was not surprised that Peeta did not show up for his morning classes. She had started to think of alternative tactics, but they were all useless if Peeta Snow was not around to be affected by them. During lunch, Katniss sat dejectedly, picking at her lunch.

"Honestly, Katniss, you look like the living dead," Finnick remarked.

"Is it that obvious?" Katniss asked sullenly.

"Katnip, it's not so bad. Look, so things backfired with Peeta Snow. There are other ways to retrieve information that we have not looked at," Gale tried to encourage her.

Delly shook her head. "Well, one good thing. He was not exactly hurt by the gossip that we spread." Katniss laughed miserably at Delly's ability to look on the bright side of things.

Katniss nibbled on her sandwich, unable to wholeheartedly embrace her friends' conversation.

Suddenly, Madge's voice startled her out of her reverie. "Katniss! He's on the lawn, eating his lunch!" Katniss nearly choked when Madge ran up to her.

"Who?" Finnick asked, although already having a pretty good guess.

"Peeta Snow! He's not eating lunch in Trinket's office! He's sitting under a tree in the fields eating lunch!"

Katniss' eyes widened. "Really?" Two overwhelming surprises in one day! First, Peeta showing up for school. And second, he was eating in public. He never ate lunch where others saw him. The news surprised Katniss to no end.

Katniss was shocked. What now? The news of his virginity died as fast as it started. And they were left to figure out other ways to rile up Peeta Snow. But that was not at the forefront of Katniss' mind, to her dismay. She actually was curious as to what had happened to Peeta the past week that he did not come to school. And she had a burning desire to ask him. She could only guess that it had something to do with rumors of their romantic involvement.

Finnick snapped his fingers at Katniss. "Look, Katniss. Try not to do anything too rash. Perhaps, we should take it slow. I can see how impatient you are, especially that we are set back one whole week, but we probably need to rethink our footsteps." The worry in Finnick's words were obvious to everyone.

"I agree," Delly added. "Perhaps, we need some time to figure some things out. It is very obvious that Trinket and Principal Snow do not approve of your interacting with Peeta. They may be plotting something. It seems like they are eyeing Peeta much more closely than we originally thought."

When Katniss did not respond, Gale jerked her. "Hey, Catnip, you're worrying us. You hear Finnick and Delly? Don't go near Peeta Snow by yourself. Sounds like he may be a dead-end . . . or worse, a trap!"

For some reason, the more her friends spoke against her interactions with Peeta, the more Katniss wanted to go to him and ask. Katniss finally let out a sigh and smiled somewhat convincingly. "You guys act like I am a totally disinhibited idiot. Relax. I am not going to do anything rash."

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. That was the first time, lunch had sped by in a while. Katniss was surprised by how quickly time flew by that period. She grabbed her stuff and headed for her class. She was so immersed in her thoughts that she ran straight into no other than Peeta Snow! He was faring no better because he looked flustered, his eyes focusing on something behind him.

His eyes widened when he recognized Katniss. Katniss was stunned. She did not make an effort to retrieve any of the papers that flew out of his hand. Peeta's eyes were a mixture of so many emotions that they frightened Katniss into immobility: hurt, anger, fear, and sadness. How could someone's eyes be this expressive? The emotions were so clear that Peeta did not need to say a single word. Every emotion that radiated from him was so palpable that Katniss felt them burn her skin.

But the accusations hidden behind those blue orbs were not all that unsettled Katniss. Peeta looked paler and thinner than ever. Before Katniss had the chance to speak a single word, Peeta had gathered his materials with lightning speed and disappeared into his art class.

At that moment, Katniss realized that she had struck gold. Peeta must be the answer to Snow! If one silly conversation led to all this excitement and drama, she could only imagine what secrets she would uncover if Peeta Snow actually lent himself to a more involved relationship.

And that was exactly what Katniss intended to pursue!


	3. Chapter 3

Taste of the Forbidden Fruit Chapter 3

Thank you to all the reviews and for your interest in this little story!

Katniss never felt so frustrated in her life. The afternoon of Peeta's first appearance back at Eastside High after his week-long absence, he disappeared into a limousine after school and was chauffeured home. The next day, while he no longer spent free periods such as lunch in Effie's office, he was quite adept at being invisible. He did not make eye contact with anyone. Katniss tried to rekindle the gossip about his virginity, but it did not rouse Peeta to action like she had hoped. Another week passed. He truly went out of his way to avoid her. She sent Gale and Finnick into the boy's restroom after Peeta a few times, but somehow, he was quite adept and sidestepping them.

Strangely, the more Peeta tried to avoid her, the greater determination she had in pursuing a relationship with him. To her relief, he regained some of the color and weight he had lost so abruptly during his absence. Still, she could sense an increase in tension that radiated from him. There did seem to be an odd shift in his interactions with Effie. She openly doted on him more, her compliments and praises to the point of inducing emesis. His responses to her praises were equally unfathomable. He acknowledged them, acting as if she had finally figured out the truth.

Despite the attention he had drawn the past few weeks with his odd behavior, his interactions with Principal Snow was so private. Neither were ever seen together. They even went home in different vehicles, at different times.

It must have been two weeks when Katniss felt the desire to almost give up. Peeta Snow was wearing her out by thwarting all her plans.

"I think it is not too inaccurate to say that Peeta Snow is a rock!" Madge finally declared.

Gale could not agree more. "Catnip, you're honestly wasting your time. It is quite obvious this guy is solidly aligned with his father, and any clues you think you can draw out of him will be doubtfully fruitful."

Finnick snorted. "That's some advanced vocabulary from you, Hawthorne."

Katniss shook her head. "No. I cannot give up like that. Look, I know you guys have put in a lot of effort, and I appreciate it. And while it does seem exhausting, I don't think we should call it, just quite yet. I sense a change from Effie and Peeta? We have to be hitting something!"

Delly shook her head. "What change are you talking about, Katniss? Peeta Snow is as isolated as he was before. Effie is still her bubbly self. Principal Snow still makes many unpopular change is there?"

Madge nodded. "Could it all be in your head, Katniss?"

Katniss felt her cheeks burn in anger. "No! There is a change. My father has noticed it as well. Snow has temporarily loosened the noose on my dad's department. There has been an abrupt halt to Snow's plans, and I can't help it think that the events surrounding Peeta Snow has something to do with it."

"How?" Gale asked incredulously.

"I don't know," Katniss threw her hands in the air. "It's called intuition."

Her friends and her were walking across the campus while conducting their heated discussion.

"Katniss, I think Trinket is onto us," Delly warned. She was eyeing me and Madge yesterday pretty obviously. Plus, we've been spotting her spying on Peeta Snow the other day. He was writing something under a tree and she was snooping around at the edge of the field looking at him for the longest time."

"You think she's jealous?" Finnick offered.

"Eww," Madge cringed. "Are you suggesting she has the hots for someone half her age?"

"Wouldn't surprise me," Gale spoke. "They're all a weird and dark bunch. Who knows what Peeta does when he spends his lunches and free periods in Trinket's office. They could very well be having sex."

Katniss shook her head. "I didn't get that vibe when I had my confrontation with Effie."

"But Katniss," Madge questioned, "Why then did Effie meddle in Peeta Snow's affairs? They aren't even related. It is a plausible explanation. Maybe Peeta is having sex with her."

The thought of it somehow made Katniss nauseous. However, her friends did have a point. Why would Effie spy on Peeta?

So entranced were they with the line of reasoning that they had little time to react to what happened next. They were walking through the parking lot towards the street. There was a screeching of a car as it braked behind them. Katniss felt a huge impact ram against her back as her body flew onto the sidewalk, with Madge, Delly and Gale falling on top of her. She heard a scream that seemed to have come from Finnick, but was temporarily stunned by whatever impact had hit her from behind.

Dazed, she felt for her hips, wondering if she had broken something. A warm trickle of what felt to be blood was dripping from her thigh. They had been hit behind by a vehicle! That was the only thought that crossed Katniss' mind. She struggled to get up, but her limbs were floppy. Somehow, though, she managed. "Guys?" She asked weakly. "Finn? Gale? Madge? Dell?"

To her relief, she heard her friends affirmative to her unspoken question. They were all right. It took a few minutes for Katniss' vision to clear, and to turn to face the car that had crashed into them. But what she saw shocked her.

The black limousine that belonged to Snow had smoke coming from where the wheels had slid against the ground. And on the ground right near its bender was none other than Peeta Snow. Katniss stared at the scene in confusion. It took a few more seconds to realize that the rest of her friends were standing on the sidewalk, dusting off the dirt.

Katniss gaped. Peeta Snow was struggling to push himself off the ground, blood spilling down his face, which was scraped quite royally. There was a huge cut on his forehead, and he looked in quite a bit of pain.

"What the f-," Finnick exclaimed as he scanned Katniss and the other two girls for injuries.

Gale seemed to regain more verbal skills. "What the hell happened, you idiot," he directed at the driver of the limousine who was still sitting in the driver's seat, expression seemingly unapologetic about the event.

The guy nearly killed us! Katniss realized with anger. She was further shocked when Principal Snow opened the door to the limo and stepped out.

"What the hell?" Finnick exclaimed.

It was rare she saw the principal, but to meet under these circumstances were quite surreal. There Principal Sow stood, his disheveled white hair and menacing beady eyes gazed at Katniss and her friends calculatingly. "Forgive my chauffeur. We had not seen you and your friends." Snow's deep and rich voice silenced the crowd that had started forming a circle around the limo.

Katniss was speechless as her eyes lowered their gaze to Peeta, who was struggling to lift his head off the cement. She was trying to piece what just happened, but it was still so hazy. The only thing she could process was that Peeta Snow was injured and struggling to get on his feet. And the man who was his father remained quite nonchalant about that fact.

Katniss did not know if she was interpreting the situation correctly. "Oh my God," Effie Trinket's high pitched and uncharacteristically improper tone was heard.

Katniss heard the drumbeat of the heels as Effie approached the car, hands on her cheeks in disbelief. "Are you okay, Peeta?" Strangely, she made no move to help Peeta. Actually, no one made a move to support Peeta Snow.

Principal Snow's voice woke Katniss from her shocked state. "Come now, boy. Don't make a scene. Get in the limo now."

Katniss was shocked at Principal Snow's words towards his son. She looked to her friends, who were now less pale from the shock of it all. No one knew how to react as Peeta Snow pulled himself into a standing position and limped towards Snow and into the car. "Sorry," Peeta mumbled as he favored his left leg. He looked seriously hurt.

"We can call for an ambulance," Katniss finally stuttered.

Principal Snow nodded his head almost imperceptibly. "Yes, that seems a very good idea. Effie, see to it that that gets done. Make sure Miss Everdeen and her friends are tended." For some reason, Katniss thought that Snow had enunciated her last name with a hint of anger.

But that thought was fleeting as she looked on in horror as Snow grabbed Peeta by the arm and pushed him carelessly into the limo. Katniss thought she heard Peeta Snow stifle a gasp as he was shoved into the limo. "If you excuse us." And without further ado, the limo sped off, leaving the entire crowd wild with incredulity about the events.

"What the f- just happened," Gale screamed.

Effie was already on the phone, notifying the emergency system.

"Is everyone all right?" Katniss thought she heard Delly ask.

"For the most part," she heard Finnick and Madge answer in unison.

But all Katniss could register was the fact that Peeta Snow hurt!

"It seems that Peeta may have buffered our impact with the limo," Finnick answered Gale's question finally.

And Katniss felt dread wash over her. Peeta Snow had somehow landed between the limo and her friends, taking the full impact of the vehicle. And for some reason, call it a hunch, Katniss felt that it was not an accident. The limo screeching to a halt a little too late was not an accident, and neither was the fact that Peeta took the hit. And now that the stupor was dissipating, Katniss was certain that what she felt was a pair of really strong hands shoving her onto the sidewalk at an angle perpendicular to the direction of the limo.

Did Peeta push her and her friends out of the way? And if so, then so many disturbing thoughts floated through her mind: the fact that the limo struck intentionally, the fact that Peeta saw what was going on while she and her friends did not, the fact that Peeta Snow had saved heir lives even though he had given no indication of wanting anything to do with them, and the fact that he was hurt in the process. But perhaps most disturbing of all was that his father had minimized the injury to his bleeding son and manhandled him into the limo without seeking further medical care for him. Peeta's pained expression burned into Katniss's memory.

Her mind screamed the same question that Gale had spoken earlier. What the f- had just happened?

Katniss could not sleep that night. Part of her was relieved that her friends were okay. They were taken to the hospital, and after multiple physical exams and X-rays, they were released to their families. Throughout it all, Katniss never saw Peeta arrive at the hospital. That thought bothered her tremendously as she replayed the scene of Snow pushing Peeta into the limo roughly.

Her family hugged her and cried for joy when they realized how she narrowly she escaped from what could have been a tragic outcome. She was taken home and coddled, but somehow, that fact made her feel horrible. She wondered how Peeta was faring. So many more questions flitted through her mind. Had Peeta saved her? Was it an accident? If he was not that heartless and uninvolved as he was pretending to be, what was in it for him? Why did he work so hard to ignore her and then act in the contrary? There was so much mystery that clouded him, Katniss felt her brain aching even more.

She fell asleep that night with nightmares where Peeta Snow bled to death on his bed, with Snow calmingly gazing at Peeta as the last drop of blood tricked from his head and the last breath escaped those pale lips.

It was then not entirely a surprise when Peeta Snow did not show up for class the next day. And worse, Effie Trinket was not at school either.

"Katniss, you need to stop biting your nails," Finnick asked worriedly. "It won't change anything."

Katniss somehow found her voice, although it was shaky. "Did you see the way his father reacted to him?"

Delly nodded solemnly.

Gale gripped Katniss's arm, fear in his expression. "It is obvious now. Snow is a madman. We have to steer clear of him. Get it out of our mind, Katniss. The priority is not Peeta Snow. His father is trying to kill YOU. You're in danger, not Peeta."

"He's right, Katniss," Madge said quietly. "Snow is out to get you. He's just angry that Peeta was in the way, foiling his plans. That man is a lunatic."

"But we cannot abandon the fact that Peeta Snow was hurt." Katniss was going crazy from worry.

Gale let out an exasperated gasp. "So his father was being a little tough on him. So what. It's not like he was dying of bleeding. He had a scrape on his face. Katniss, Peeta is not a victim! You are."

Katniss did not agree. Her mind replayed the roughness with which Snow had handled Peeta, the lack of any concern in his eyes. And then, she remembered Peeta's expression. He hurt, and it was serious. His eyes were glazed. He was struggling to remain conscious, but did not want to make too much of a scene so he tried to minimize it. She saw how he swayed, how he closed his eyes. She saw how he walked without seeing, how his gait lacked precision. Worse of all, she saw the pained expression in his eyes when he and Snow exchanged a brief glance right before Snow shoved him hard into the limo.

Perhaps . . . maybe . . . Peeta was not an accomplice to Snow's vile deeds. Could it be that Peeta was a victim in Snow's plans? And if this is indeed true, then their inability to tolerate Snow for brief moments was insignificant compared to the amount of time Peeta spent with the man.

The thought sent shivers throughout Katniss's entire being as she imagined how she would feel living under the same roof as that vile creature. She would have had nothing to live for. And so, she wondered, what was it that drove Peeta's being and survival if it was obviously not love.

She felt another shiver as she was reminded of the painting that she saw of the lonely tree that had survived the fires and Peeta's haunting words. What had he said? Anyone beneath it would be at peace. And for the first time, Katniss wondered if there were clues that Peeta had been leaving all along. They were too dense to understand! Could she find some clues in his artwork? She had to try.

It was a strange feeling, but her heart felt only fear. For some reason, she was starting to fear for Peeta's life.

It must have been the discussion about Effie spying on Peeta that resulted in Katniss's vivid dreams that night.

_Peeta sat in Effie's office, unmoving as a statue. He was dressed no differently from any other student at Eastside, his jeans nicely complementing his trim body. Out of nowhere, Effie snuck up, eyes mad with lust and desire. She made a funny noise that was half-way between a grunt and a moan and unabashedly slipped her hands on his fly. He made no move to push her hands away. Her actions were seductive as she stroked her hand up and down, her hands hovering around his privates. _

_And then, Peeta's eyes lost their reservation. He closed them in ecstasy and arched his back, moving his groin closer to Effie's hand. _

_She expertly pulled the fly down and reached inside, eliciting a moan from Peeta. Peeta's breathing was coming in gasps as he lay flat on the table, beckoning Effie upon him. She needed no further invitation. She jumped on him, mounting him like she mounted a horse and the two of them pumped excitedly. It was a strange image to behold, the two of them climaxing in the middle of Effie's ridiculously prim and properly decorated office. Yet there they were, moving at a maddeningly fast past, Effie pushing harder down on Peeta, and Peeta shifting his hips upwards to work himself deeper inside of Effie. Despite the fact that they were fully clothed, they might as well be naked the way they moved. Peeta and Effie finally cried out as they found their release. _

Katniss' scream was lodged in her throat, so vile yet enticing the scene was. It took her a few moments to realize that it was all a dream, that she did not actually witness such an intimately inappropriate act between a student and the vice principal, that Peeta Snow was not so immoral as to enjoy sex with someone more than twice his age.

Katniss wiped the sweat off her forehead. Why did that dream affect her so? Why did she even have that dream? Had it been surfacing from her subconsciousness? And worse, why did it bother her so much that Peeta Snow slept with another woman, and enjoyed it? Katniss closed her eyes, calming herself down. She needed to get into Peeta's art portfolio, and fast. All these questions were driving her insane. And the more mystery that surrounded the Principal's son, the greater her desire to unmask him. With that, Katniss closed her eyes and dreamt of something less heated. She saw the beautiful tree that Peeta had painted under the stars and felt the "peace" he had alluded to when they first crashed into each other. And strangely enough, that dream made Katniss smile.

"And your reason would be?"

Katniss wasted not time the next day. She went straight for Mr. Foggert's art class and asked for Peeta's portfolio, only to receive a questioning look from his art teacher.

Katniss smiled honestly. "Mr. Foggert, you know as well as I do that Peeta Snow, has been injured during the recent accident. I don't know how long it will take him to heal from a fracture, but I think he would be bored eventually if he had to lay around all day waiting for things to heal without doing some art or looking at it."

Mr. Foggert was unimpressed with the answer, but seeing as if it would not hurt anyone or anything, he walked into the closet and retrieved the folder. "Well, this is all his work for the last quarter. I have to admit, it is a little hard to part with because he does such a beautiful job with putting his emotions into it. So please do NOT soil or damage it in any way. I might want to ask to keep one at the conclusion of this year."

Coming from Mr. Foggert, Katniss had to admit that she was impressed. Clearly, Peeta Snow was not completely lacking in artistic skill. Mr. Foggert was one of the less easily pleased teachers at their school. "Definitely, sir. I will look after them very thoroughly. There will not be a single smudge on them."

Mr. Foggert smiled. "I know you will not, young lady. Now wish Peeta a speedy recovery for me."

Mr. Foggert's concern for Peeta surprised Katniss a little. She had not expected that Peeta found any friend at Eastside High, but Mr. Foggert's concern seemed actually genuine.

Katniss nodded appreciatively and left the room with a thick folder. Her heart raced, not just because she had told a lie, but also because she was intrigued as to what she would see in the folders. She thought for a moment that she would share it with her friends, but somehow, she decided against it. Was it because of the intimate dream the night before? Or was it that she did not want to share her knowledge of Peeta with her friends?

She quickly stuffed the folder in her locker and decided not to think about it. She would bring it home that night and mull over it in the privacy of her bedroom. She honestly did not know what she would do after that. Would she try to contact Peeta Snow? Would she play dumb once he came back? Somehow, she did not think Peeta was the type to tell on anyone?

"Katniss!" Finnick exclaimed. "I've got some news on Peeta?"

It was lunchtime, and Katniss was simply delighting over the fact that she had a lead when Finnick's declaration made her choke out her food.

"What is the news and how did you manage to get it?" Katniss asked suspiciously.

Finnick chuckled, smirking triumphantly. "Don't worry, I have my methods. And the news is legit."

"Well," Gale exclaimed impatiently. "Don't throw it at us, now."

Finnick rolled his eyes. "I don't know what Katniss sees in you sometimes." That was enough to make Gale's cheeks crimson.

But Madge then stepped in. "Oh stop it, Finnick. Just tell us already."

Finnick took a deep breath in and stared at Katniss. "He fractured his leg bones, apparently on both sides, but one side is better than the other. He actually had surgery on the one side, and the other side is just splinted. Apparently, he had a huge gash on his head that required 30 stitches!"

Delly gasped. "That many stitches? Oh I hope he was out for that?"

Finnick shook his head. Well, I don't think he was out for the stitches. But he was definitely out for the leg. He should be back at school in a few days."

"All right, how did you get that information?" Gale cried out in exasperation. "Because it almost seems that you made it up!"

Finnick held his chest in disbelief. "You question me?"

Katniss grabbed Finnick's chin. She was not interested in the joking. "Seriously, how did you get this information."

Finnick frowned at Katniss's intensity, but responded. "Apparently, he has a personal trainer that works with him at his home. You know they have their own personal fitness center. Anyways, that same personal trainer actually works at the YMCA, and I just happened to figure out that he works with Peeta Snow. Apparently, Peeta works out a good two hours a day when he is at home. Well, his personal trainer, in a state of disinhibition, told me all that. And that Peeta was off of his usual training routine for a few weeks. Snow's orders."

Katniss was overwhelmed. What was all this craziness? Nothing made sense at all. Snow could care less about Peeta's well-being, but despite that, he would hire a personal trainer for him? Why? Why? Why?

"So he is okay now?" Katniss asked solemnly.

Finnick nodded. "The personal trainer saw him only once before the surgery. I think his exact words were 'I've seen him worse'."

Katniss heard Delly sigh. "Well, I guess that was somewhat of a positive feedback."

Katniss nodded. "So that means he will be back in school soon."

Gale huffed. "Yeah, so we can ask him what the hell his family was trying to do to you, kill you?"

"Gale!" Madge exclaimed. "Quit making it so dramatic. Don't you see that Peeta Snow is injured, and it well may be because of him that Katniss escaped without more significant injury?"

"What are you guys saying?" Gale growled. "Are you actually wanting Katniss to interact with that oddball? Have you guys thought that perhaps maybe Snow is sending a signal to stop trying to make contact with Peeta?"

Finnick silenced Gale. "It's too late, I think. Perhaps we are already in too deep to back out now."

Katniss nodded. "I can't not make sure at least that Peeta is okay. He seemed so . . . vulnerable when Snow pushed him into the car. I just can't get it out of my mind."

Delly nodded. "You are a good person, Katniss. And it is natural to be bothered by it all. It does seem like Peeta will be back at school soon if surgery went well."

"Let's only hope," Katniss said sullenly. The school bell rang and she walked to class. Her eyes flitted over to the art room door. At least she had the portfolio for that night. She desperately wanted to make contact with Peeta. In the least, she had to thank him for coming between her friends and the limo even though the limo belonged to the Snow family.


	4. Chapter 4

The story is based off of characters from Suzanne Collins' trilogy, the Hunger Games.

I thank all of those who have followed and reviewed by story!

Katniss sat in her bed, the portfolio laying before her. The name Peeta beautifully penciled out on the cover. Her heart raced in excitement because she had just committed a deed she should not have, but also because there was fear and anticipation behind what she would find in the folder. It was nearly impossible getting any time alone and the silence she was award after dinner was much appreciated. Her fingers brushed along the edge of the portfolio, trembling with excitement as she traced it.

With one big deep breath, she opened. She was anything but disappointed. On the top was the same image of the tree that she had seen when she first ran into Peeta. But now, without the haste of missing the next period at school, she thoroughly examined the painting unabashedly. The tree so serene against the beautiful sky and the rustic background, its green dark leaves lush with life. The colors were so intricately woven that she felt the need to memorize the color palette. She could almost smell the fresh air that swept by underneath the low lying branches. Peeta was talented, Katniss had to admit to herself. If he could bring something as immobile as a tree to life, then he was made of much more substance than many people believed, including herself.

She did not notice it the time before, but there was a small necklace seemingly made of straw that lay at the base of the tree. It was so subtly painted that she nearly missed it. If it were not so thin, she would have called it a wreath. Peeta painted it so that it was lying in the shadows. For some reason, the peace she initially felt when she saw the painting dissipated. It did not feel like it belonged in such a place of nature, this manmade necklace. It was as if the necklace was painted only for Peeta's eyes, so subdued was its presence. She made a mental note of this and turned the page.

The next piece was a painting of a mansion. The gates had gold rims and pointed sharp tips, and behind them, a lovely well-trimmed yard with a dense forest further out. The name Snow was commandingly hung at the brick mailbox near the gates. There was a quaint looking outhouse at the perimeter of the mansion. The sky was dark but the house seemed to illuminate under the moonlight. There was a small pond near the outhouse that also reflected the moon's luminescent beam. It was wondrous and elegant. She wondered how it would feel to sit outside in the middle of the night and stare at this picturesque image and paint it. Interestingly, there was only one light on in the house at the top-most right hand corner. All the other rooms were eerily dark. In the one well-lit room, there was a shadow. And this was when the feel of the painting turned from serene to eerie. The shadow was of someone standing with an easel and a paintbrush. It was very clearly drawn. Katniss felt a shiver run through her. She could not imagine Snow painting at home. And Peeta had no other living relative that she was aware of. Why was it that Peeta would paint the house while he was actually inside it? It seemed a little narcissistic. But then, another thought struck her. It felt as though someone else was peering at the house, and that this image was through someone else's eyes. Katniss shivered, haunted by that thought. Was Peeta being watched?

She looked to the corner of the painting and beautifully written was the name Peeta. Like the other painting, he did not put his last name. And underneath his name, a memorable line from a memorable poem. _And miles to go before I sleep._

Katniss felt like choking or sobbing, so intense were the emotions she felt. The line was so unexpected to read. She could not imagine Peeta to be the suicidal type, but the sadness in those words resonated throughout both the paintings. Her heart raced at the thought of Peeta, so solemn and stoic, being vulnerable and lonely. Had she and her friends completely misjudged the boy? Was he perhaps not as cold as he appeared? And was his solitude not of his choosing? She thought hard and realized that perhaps no one really had tried to broach the principal's son, that they had placed the label before the individual. Was his lack of socialization more a product of what the students and teachers forced upon him rather than his true desire?

She turned the painting over, overwhelmed by melancholy. She was not disappointed. The anguish washed away immediately. It was a painting of a man and a boy. The boy in the painting was no more than seven or eight. He had a genuine smile on his face, an endearing and innocent expression. He was held in his man's arms very protectively. The blond hair and vivid blue eyes of the boy were very reminiscent of Peeta. The only interesting point was that the man who held the boy with so much love and compassion did not look anything like Snow. His eyes were bigger, his nose less crooked and protruding, his lips fuller. His hair was equally as blond as the boy's, and his eyes were a piercing shade of green. A sudden thought came to Katniss. Snow's eyes were blue. The man and the boy were in a park, yet for all the beautiful distractions there, the two behaved as if they were the only ones that existed. _An uncle perhaps? _But that thought fled from Katniss as quick as it came. No! The image was too tender, too private to be between a nephew and an uncle. It was between father and son.

She flipped over the painting, glad that Peeta could paint images that were not always disturbing. The next series of Peeta's work were actually beautiful portraits that were so life-like and engaging that Katniss could actually match an emotion to each one. For example, there was one of the 'father' earlier in which the man looked hopeful. There was one of Snow in which the word 'manipulative' came to mind, with his beady eyes and calculating gaze. Katniss had to nod in agreement at Peeta's artistic expression. Every image only further proved to her that he was perceptive. His works were crystal clear in defining the artist's impression of the individual he pained. There was a painting of a woman with very similar features to Peeta, just much older. She looked disdainful and very unhappy.

There was a hilarious painting of Effie looking quite oblivious and outlandish, the colors were so vibrant they jumped off the page. Katniss let out a chuckle, heartened by the fact that Peeta felt that way about Effie, solidifying the fact that he was not as oblivious as she and her friends had thought.

Then, there was a painting of a man. The man was likely in his late thirties. He was skinny with elaborate facial hair. He was dressed in expensive clothing and his face . . . Katniss shuddered. His face looked fiendishly hungry in a creepy sort of way. He stared at Katniss, his gaze demanding, his posture aggressive. Katniss pulled the painting aside. Something about this painting required a little more research. She now came across the last portrait, it seemed.

She froze. The last portrait was that of her! Her eyes. Her nose. Her lips. Her face! Even the details of her clothing were accurate to the very last loose stitch on her sweater. Her hair was a little softer and lighter than she would admit. But it was her! Her heart pounded as she tried to find a word to describe Peeta's impression of her. And like all the other portraits, it was absolutely clear. She looked . . . determined and focused. Katniss did not know whether to take this as a complement or insult. There was a hint of compassion in her eyes, but mostly, there was something feral there that would make others cringe. Was this how Peeta saw her? Her body shook unnervingly. Perhaps it was the excitement that Peeta thought her important enough in his life to draw her, perhaps it was the thrill that he had memorized and studied her features that well. How could she not have known of his interest in her? He must not have painted from memory! She was absolutely sure. He probably had a yearbook photo or something. Or he secretly snapped a photo of her! That thought sent more tingling sensations throughout her body.

She pulled that portrait out of the portfolio and delicately placed it in her drawers. Funny, but she felt entitled to it.

There were not many works left in his portfolio. The rest were merely sketches, some not quite discernible, and others felt like doodles. She could make out some pretty flowers and furniture. She was about to close the portfolio when a smaller sheet of paper slid out of the portfolio. It was strange, but it looked like a map of a house, showing all three floors. It was so strange why he would draw something like this. Katniss unfolded it to reveal that there was a small but notable fourth floor. When Katniss saw the labeled outhouse on it, she realized that it was a map of the house that Peeta had painted earlier. _So this is a map of his house!_

Something told Katniss that this map may be important. She grabbed her camera and took a photo of it. She would definitely need this if they were going to dig up trash on Snow. There were quite a few intriguing details on the map. For instance, the dining room not only showed the table and chairs, but there were paintings on the walls. Of interest, behind the paintings, Peeta also drew in a few lines with very small numbers written on them. Katniss's eyes widened. Were they some sort of security code?

She quickly looked to the room that was labeled 'office'. No doubt it must be Snow's room. It was cluttered with furniture. She quickly found another line behind the painting on the wall, but was disappointed to see no numbers there. However, underneath the chair, there was a curved line. The symbol was obvious. It was a gun! Katniss felt her heart pounding at an irregular pace! Peeta had drawn the layout of his house with details that were not meant for the casual audience! Katniss' eyes quickly roamed the rest of the house. There was a huge gym, an entertainment room, and a pool area on the ground floor. The second floor contained more offices and multiple bedrooms, one which was labeled PM. It had to be Peeta's room because there was an easel there. His bed was tiny, and the rest of his room was quite scantily furnished. She wondered what the significance of the M was. The third floor seemed to be smaller rooms for maids or other helpers, but Peeta labeled each one distinctly with initials, but none that had any significance for Katniss at that point in time.

And finally, her eyes scanned the fourth floor. There was one huge empty room. There was not a single item of furniture in it, and unlike the other rooms, Peeta did not put any labels on it. The room had no windows. Somehow, perhaps because of its emptiness, Katniss felt drawn to that room. There was something sinister about it, as if Peeta was afraid to put anything down on paper. _Is he frightened about something in the room? There has to be a purpose to that room, but what could it be?_

Katniss let out a sigh of relief. She had gambled well. This portfolio had given her so much insight into Snow's household . . . _and into Peeta_. Katniss wondered why her cheeks felt so warm when thinking of that name. She placed the portfolio under her bed and knew what she needed to do. She grabbed the portrait of the man with the elaborate facial hair and walked to her father's office. Whether he wanted her involved or not, she was in too deep.

She knocked on the door and could hear her father's voice encouraging her to come in. Her father sat hunched forward on his computer engrossed in whatever he was doing. "Oh, Katniss! I thought it was your mother."

Katniss smiled, happy that her family was functional. For some odd reason, her mind drifted to Peeta and she wondered which room he was currently resting in . . . _if he was resting._ She shook her head, willing herself to focus. "Daddy." She drew out the word to get her father's attention. It worked. He pulled his face from the computer, his eyes now focused on her.

Katniss continued. "I have a painting of a man, and I was wondering if you could ID him."

Chief Everdeen looked at Katniss suspiciously but nodded, his arms outstretched. Katniss handed over the portrait. Her father snatched the photo, anxious now. It did not take long for him to recognize the face. "Seneca Crane," he whispered. He looked to Katniss. "Why do you have this painting? Are you meddling into Snow's affairs? I told you not to."

Katniss tried to expertly divert her father's focus. "So this Seneca Crane is related to the Snows?"

Chief Everdeen frowned in disapproval. "Katniss, this man is a womanizing bastard. He is a billionaire whose origin is unknown, who is married but has countless misdemeanor charges against him! He has settled multiple claims of sexual assault and battery. He is NOT a good man. Some reason, he and Snow are good friends because Crane has been seen countless times at Snow's place. They must be doing something illegal together or he must be pestering some good-looking maid in that household! You are NOT to continue digging into this man's history. Besides, why do you have a painting of him?" Her father's eyes were demanding and full of anger.

Katniss sighed. "I'm sorry Dad, but I cannot help it. This issue with Snow is eating you up! And from what I can tell, Snow and his friends are chaining you down and making life for you and everyone else in this town hard. Do you think it any different at school where he is the principal?"

Chief Everdeen seemed to calm down somewhat with Katniss's explanation. After waiting another minute, Katniss continued. "I found it in Snow's son's art portfolio. You know he has a son that goes to our school."

Her father remained silent. Empowered, Katniss continued. "I think his son may be able to assist us with investigations on Snow."

Chief Everdeen suddenly turned to face Katniss, eyes fiery once again. "I REPEAT. I DO NOT WANT YOU MEDDLING. You are NOT to familiarize yourself with anyone from the Snow household. Do you UNDERSTAND?" His nostrils were raised.

Katniss was not one to back down. "We are a family, and I will not sit here and be the silent victim. Besides, Peeta Snow is not interested in socializing as evident by his lack of friends at school. It's just . . . it's just that . . . " Katniss bit her lip, wondering how she should put it. She wanted to find out more information about Peeta, and with her father's access and social network, perhaps she could get more information.

"Go on," her father commanded.

"I was wondering if, well, if Peeta perhaps is not sympathetic to Snow's dealings. And maybe, he finds Snow's attitude just as overbearing . . . or even abusive." She spoke the last line softly.

"You think Snow treats his son the way he treats everyone else?" her father asked carefully.

Katniss shook her head. "It's just a hunch."

Her father looked back to his computer screen, resigned. "Go back to sleep, Katniss. I've got work to do. I have no time for your dallying unnecessary stuff. You just steer clear of Snow and everyone related to him."

Katniss felt her father's dismissal as a slap to her face_._ She walked out of her father's office. There was nothing more to be said.

The next morning, Katniss' eyes were red from thinking. She thought all night about how she was going to get the portfolio back to the art teacher without too much suspicion. She got all the information she wanted and now needed to return it to Mr. Foggert, and she needed to do it deftly.

She was broached that morning by her friends, so she decided to leave the issue of the paintings until lunch. Gale was unusually bright that day. "Katniss," he spoke, his eyes full of hope and anxiety. His fingers were twitching uncharacteristically. "Didn't know if you wanted to study together at the library later on today."

Katniss bit her lip. "Well, I was hoping to get the English paper done, and I am a bit behind. But I thought if I just stayed home, I might be able to concentrate more."

"Katniss, I don't think Gale was thinking of spending the entire evening at the library. I think he just wants a little company," Madge spoke mysteriously. Her eyes looked like she was holding back from some secret.

Katniss narrowed her eyes. "Okay? Well, I honestly don't have time. I have another event planned at church with my mother."

Gale stuttered something incoherent. Finally Finnick rolled his eyes, huffed and let it all out. "Geez, man. Don't make our gender look so weak. Katniss, Gale wants to ask you out to the Winter Ball. It is coming up, and well, you two look like a perfect couple. You should go out!"

Katniss was speechless. The Winter Ball was quite low on her priorities, and the fact that Gale wanted to go out with her was shocking. "Gale, I'm shocked. I mean, you have a legion of girls wanting to go with you. You don't have to feel bad for me. I mean, I don't mind if I don't go. Maybe you can take Madge or Delly."

Delly's jaw dropped, but then she giggled. "Katniss, I don't think that Gale is doing this out of pity. He really wants to go out with you!"

Katniss gaped. "Seriously, don't joke with me. I am like the most boring party person ever."

Finnick let a breath out in exasperation. "I don't think Gale finds it that way. Geez girl. All you have to do is breath and he is mesmerized. Just give the guy a bone, will ya?"

Madge huffed at Finnick's lack of taste. "Finn, I think you have said enough. Talk about lack of tact. What do all these girls see in you?" she said furiously.

Finnick laughed. "No, they see someone bold, beautiful, charming, and brutally honest. By the way, who are you asking out?" Finnick's eyes bore into Madge's, who blushed and looked away.

"I'm not telling you, you creep." Madge retorted. "Someone much more gallant."

Delly shook her head in disapproval at Finnick. "Oh will you leave it. Who are you going out with?"

Finnick lifted his head with an air of arrogance. "Oh, a little spitfire by the name of Johanna Mason."

This got everyone's attention. "Johanna?" Madge squealed. "You really are going for the ever so feisty. She has pretty sharp nails."

Finnick laughed. "And so do I."

Katniss sighed in relief. Their friends had forgotten that she had not yet answered Gale's offer. She did not know what to think about it. She was honestly not a party person, but the fact that Gale was blushing cheek to cheek was worrying her. She had not really thought of him as a boyfriend, just as a really good friend. And plus, he has so many girls going after him, she had never thought him interested in her that way. Plus, there were so many things that she needed to get done. _Including Peeta. _Peeta! The name brought her back fro her tangential thoughts. Something caught her attention.

She looked beyond her friends and focused her gaze on a figure hobbling on crutches. Peeta! She could feel Gale's gaze upon her, and his eyes quickly followed hers.

But then, Katniss lost track of Gale and her friends. She was astounded by Peeta's presence at school. His leg was buried under layers of dressing, and his skin was as pale as ever. He looked pretty concentrated on just staying upright. There was a man twice his size walking behind him. Bodyguard? Both appeared to be heading towards the administrative offices. Once they disappeared, Katniss realized that her friends were silent, their previous conversation having ended abruptly.

She looked towards them. "Well, that was unexpected," Finnick stated.

Katniss' thought was that she needed get the portfolio back to Mr. Foggert before Peeta found out, but what lie would she spring to get Mr. Foggert to take back the portfolio without making him suspicious?

"Earth to Katniss!" Madge was waving her hand in front of Katniss. Katniss blinked a few times before responding.

"Sorry, just a little surprised, that's all," Katniss spoke earnestly.

Finnick eyed Katniss with a strange look. "Do you think we should ask him how's he doing?"

Delly shook her head. "Perhaps we should give it a few days. He seems to need a little space, it seems."

"He looks hurt, actually," Madge said solemnly. "I mean, it must hurt."

"I wonder why he is back at school so soon. It would seem like Snow would keep him out for weeks like the last time," Finnick thought out loud.

Only Gale did not offer any words. Katniss' eyes unknowingly traveled to Gale's face, and what she saw was not heartening. His face was cold, his eyes brimming with an emotion that Katniss had heard of but never felt first hand. It was a look of jealousy. Katniss felt the wind knocked out of her. Gale was jealous! But why? Of her looking at Peeta? It was a ludicrous thought. She was trying to get to Peeta to help her father out. Surely he would know better! She and Peeta were from completely different worlds. There was no way Gale needed to be jealous of that!

Plus, Peeta had saved her. It was only right to thank him for that. If Gale continued on this line of thought, Snow would definitely have a fit.

For some reason, Katniss felt the need to prove to Gale that his feelings were misplaced. She did not want her friend to get riled up over something as simple as her interactions with Peeta. It was all business after all, was it not. Peeta's and her worlds are too different to collide. And to have Snow as a family member would make any girl run away from that relationship.

Katniss cleared her throat. "I'm in."

Gale looked at her in confusion. "What?"

"The Winter Ball. You were asking me out to the Winter Ball. That's a yes." Katniss felt strange. She meant that as a way to secure her friendship with Gale. Yet, her promise to go to the Winter Ball with him felt like a chain that held her back . . . but from what?

Betweem Peeta and Gale, Gale had always had girls hovering over him, asking him out. And Peeta? Well, Peeta was simply someone that all the girls avoided at school, as if he harbored a contagious disease. And it wasn't so much that Peeta was not as good looking. As a matter of fact, Peeta's face was beautiful in its own right, his features so symmetric, so dark, so sharp. It was just that compared to Gale and Finnick, Peeta was socially inept, the quiet son of the creepy Principal.

Katniss was not sure why Gale would appear to be so insecure about something as her affections with Peeta. She and Gale had grown up together. Peeta was more of a stranger, a novelty, a means to an end.

Gale's mouth was agape. Katniss smiled. "Gale, I want to go to the ball with you. I appreciate you asking." As she said this, she snuck one last look towards the doors that Peeta had disappeared behind. She wondered why he was at school so soon after the accident.

"Thank you for returning the paintings," Mr. Foggert said gratefully as he held out his arms towards Katniss.

Katniss smiled. "Yeah. I was going to surprise him with his stuff, but I guess he wanted to come back earlier. It was a little unexpected."

Mr. Foggert remained silent, pensive, before answering. "That was very sweet of you. No wonder he was so concentrated on your portrait. I guess he wanted to do you your portrait justice."

Her painting! Katniss remembered now that she had left her painting in her room. Would Peeta notice? Of course he would. Strangely, she did not feel panicked by this idea. "Has he come by yet?"

Mr. Foggert shook his head. "Should be any minute now." And just as he said those words, the door flew open.

Katniss froze. She did not think he would show up this early to Mr. Foggert's class. It was just after the beginning of lunch period.

"Oh, hi Peeta!" Mr. Foggert greeted.

Peeta did not seem to say anything in response to the greeting. Katniss could hear his heavy steps as he entered the room, the crutches rubbing heavily against the floor.

It seems as if his bodyguard was also there, as Katniss could hear more than the crutches gliding through the classroom.

Finally, Peeta spoke, but his words were hoarse. "Mr. Foggert." Silence. It was strange, but Peeta did not acknowledge Katniss.

"Well, I am glad you survived, Peeta!" Mr. Foggert smiled widely. "What brings you here this early?"

Katniss turned to look at Peeta's face. Pearls of sweat were falling trickling down, making Katniss want to dry it off. He looked awful. But something in his eyes warned Katniss not to answer. His eyes were impressive in how much emotion they could convey. She remained silent.

Peeta did not seem like he wanted to answer the question . . . or did he not want to answer the questions in front of Katniss? But after a nudge from his 'bodyguard', Peeta continued. "I came to grab some supplies to start some new projects at home. My father thinks it best for me to spend some more time away from school to heal."

Katniss did not know if she was imagining it, but Peeta's eyes darted towards her nervously. She could tell he had seen the portfolio in Foggert's hands but chose to ignore it.

"How much time?" Mr. Foggert asked tentatively, holding the folder into his chest, the name 'Peeta' now facing away from the 'bodyguard'. Katniss could hear the alarm in his voice. Mr. Foggert knew something!

Peeta bit his lip. "After New Years, probably. A friend of the family is inviting us to spend time with him in his cabins in the mountains."

"So your father is going to get to enjoy the mountains, is he?" Mr. Foggert pressed.

The conversation was fascinating Katniss to no end, Peeta's cold façade completely gone. She felt like she was witnessing something intimate, something not meant for the casual audience.

"No, just me." Peeta's words were pained. It did not seem like he wanted to go. "My father will only stay for a few days. He needs to be back in Caprice to get more work done."

Mr. Foggert nodded, his unease almost palpable. "Is it your friend, Mr., uh, Crane?" Mr. Foggert asked.

Katniss felt her heart freeze at the name. Seneca Crane's hungry eyes looked out beseechingly at her and goosebumps began to rise on her skin. She remembered very well how ravenous those eyes looked. Something clicked in her mind, as she realized the underlying meaning behind all of Peeta's words. She looked at Peeta's eyes and was shocked to see that his eyes were stormy. There was a vulnerable innocence there that she had never noticed before. It almost seemed like a tear was going to fall because his eyes got watery. But the tear never formed. And suddenly, as if remembering the presence of the 'bodyguard', whose face was now looking suspicious, Peeta's face became devoid of emotion. "Yes," he answered softly. And just like a light switch, his face became a mask of coldness and indifference.


	5. Chapter 5

TOFF 5

Katniss felt an unexpected hatred towards Mr. Crane. But that was not the only feeling. She could not put a label on it, but there was another emotion that surfaced. She was conflicted, uneasy. She did not know why hearing the name Crane made her feel such an immense anger. Why would such a vile man desire Peeta's company? The thought of Crane, a madman, possibly wanting intimacy with Peeta was putrid and revolting.

Peeta's nervous cough drew her out of her reverie. They were still standing in art class, with Mr. Foggert and Peeta's bodyguard looking at them quite intently. She looked to Peeta expectantly, but his face was difficult to read. His eyes, of late so beautifully expressive, revealed perhaps a hint of sadness. It was hard to tell because he would never gaze at her for more than a few seconds at a time. His gaze quickly drifted back to Mr. Foggert, who seemed to understand his intent.

"Ahhh, yes. You came for supplies, Peeta?"

"Please." It was a simple plea.

Mr. Foggert turned to Katniss. "Katye," he enunciated. An alarm went inside Katniss' head as she realized that Mr. Foggert was intentionally calling her by the wrong name. She looked to him anxiously. "You wanted supplies as well. Why don't you come back to the storage closet with Peeta and me and choose which sets would suit you best. There unfortunately is a limited supply."

The tension in Mr. Foggert's voice frightened her. Why was Mr. Foggert fearful of revealing her name in front of the bodyguard? Was the bulky man standing behind Peeta a spy instead of a bodyguard? And if so, why were Peeta's moves being tracked? It was discomforting to know that his own father would be so underhanded as to hire someone to spy on his son. It would be a horrible life to lead.

But Mr. Foggert was waiting for an answer, and Katniss had to stop dwelling on her questions. "Yes, that's a good idea," Katniss responded.

Mr. Foggert smiled and waved his arms, signaling for her and Peeta to follow him to the supply closet. Katniss turned obediently. As she walked, she could feel Peeta's eyes on her back. She wondered what was going on through his head, if he was watching her gait closely. It was quite a feat, really. Peeta could give her the impression that he did not notice her when all along he could actually draw her face with impeccable accuracy. He was such a mystery to her, and she wondered how much of his true self she had seen.

She was relieved to not hear the Peeta's escort following them to the closet. It felt crowded in the room. Their arms touched, and if Peeta had not worn long sleeves, their skin would have touched. That thought brought a blush to Katniss' cheeks. "You first," Peeta nodded when Foggert motioned for him to choose from the scantily stocked room.

Katniss' cheeks burned, now from uncertainty. She knew so little about art. But then again, it did not matter. This was just a cover-up for something. "Ummm, perhaps the pastels."

"Good choice," Peeta spoke softly as he reached up for the pastels. In order to keep his balance, though, he leaned forward, his cheek brushing against Katniss'. It was the closest he ever had been to her, and she started to notice things that she had not noticed before, like the length of his lashes and the light green undertones in his blue eyes. Katniss' pulse quickened. Peeta quickly pulled back, seemingly embarrassed. He looked so innocent then, like a mere boy unnecessarily apologizing for something naughty he did not do. It was a different side to him than Katniss had seen, but it was not entirely unpleasant. His expression was softer, the arrogance or rather indifference was missing. Was this how he truly was when he did not have to put on the facade of being Principal Snow's son?

Peeta handed Katniss the box of pastels. His index finger tapped unnaturally on the box as he handed it to her. At first, she thought it was an annoying habit, but upon closer examination, she noticed that he had stuffed a note inside the pastel box. She looked up to see eyes beckoning her to not reveal what he had just done. There was a hint of danger, or was it insanity, in his gaze.

Katniss tried hard not to show any alarm. "Thanks," she said as she accepted the box.

Peeta nodded. "Anything else?" he asked. She shook her head. "Good," he attempted to smile, and in a much quieter voice, spoke only for her and perhaps Mr. Foggert to hear. "Leave now."

Goosebumps began to surface as she heard the warning in his voice. She did not have much time to contemplate it because Mr. Foggert picked up on Peeta's urgency. "Well, Katye. I'm glad you were able to come early and gather some supplies. Here, take your portfolio home and put a little more time to finish them off. They need some work, but overall, are good." Without waiting for her to speak, Mr. Foggert shoved Peeta's portfolio into her arms, the cover with Peeta's name resting against her chest.

Peeta's escort was now looking in their direction them suspiciously. Katniss needed no further reason to leave so she clutched the folder and walked towards the door. "Thanks, guys." She felt a strange fear wash over her and wondered if this was what Peeta felt all the time in Snow's presence. She gripped the pastels in her hands tighter, her curiosity over the slip of paper Peeta had stuffed secretly into the box overwhelming. But she could not reveal it here, with Peeta's spy looking at her with such vehemence.

She had to find a quiet place to read the note, and the girl's room was the only logical choice. As she walked past her friends, Gale and Finnick called to her, but she signalled that she would be back.

It felt like hours before she got to the stall, but once there, her fingers clumsily opened the pastel box to retrieve the note that Peeta had stuffed in it. His handwriting, despite its rushed nature, was still lovely to behold. The content, though, was less settling.

_**He suspects. Burn portfolio. Do not make contact. Do not act. Be back Dec 11. **_

The commands were clear and simple, and the meaning behind them, despite the paucity of words, were also quite evident. Peeta must be referring to Snow. He must have wanted to deliver the note to Foggert, but with Snow's suspicions, was unable to. Katniss was the perfect scapegoat. She let out a sigh of relief, happy that she was able to be there to intercept the message. The bulky man who came with Peeta did look to be quite ready to body search Foggert and tear down the art class if he had to.

More questions began racing through her mind. Mr. Foggert must know enough of Peeta's situation then. He must know enough about Peeta's intentions. Could it be that Peeta is working against Snow? Were Foggert and Peeta plotting something together? What would Mr. Foggert have acted upon? There was a whole world of deception about Peeta that Katniss had yet to figure out and this coincidental participation was more than she could hope for. She was in the right place at the right time, and she could feel the first taste of victory. This was the first time she felt confident about her decision to make contact with Peeta Snow. Peeta was the answer to uncovering Snow's evildoings.

There was still a lot to learn, but this was the best lead she had in the past few months. She needed to figure out a way to contact Foggert and retrieve some more information from him. It seems that Peeta is under a tight leash and attempting to contact him would result in Snow's attention. Yet, as her mind rationalized that the next logical step was to get information through Foggert, she could not help but rather want to spend a moment with Peeta before he was shipped off to some hidden cabin in the woods with a perverted madman, just to reassure herself that he would be okay.

Why was Snow sending Peeta off to be with Crane? How did Seneca Crane fit into all of this? What gains was Snow seeking from Crane? It was quite obvious that Peeta did not want to go. And December 11th was a few weeks away. That is a long time to be locked up with a criminal. Would Peeta be safe? Or would Crane have his filthy hands all over Peeta? Graphic images of intimacy between Peeta and Crane flooded her mind, and Katniss fought the urge to vomit.

_Do not make contact. _ The words were so damning. She wanted to make contact. She needed to make contact. And she had to make it soon, before Peeta disappeared to who knew where. Katniss growled in frustration. The problem is that she did not know how.

Katniss let out another frustrated groan. The note was not meant for her, it was meant for Mr. Foggert. She would have to find Mr. Foggert to get the details. And she was not going to get it by hiding in the girl's bathroom. And until then, she probably should act normal and finish lunch period with her friends.

All around her, girls were gossiping about the Winter's Ball, but she felt none of their excitement. The girls carried on about dresses and limousines and gifts, and for once, she wished that she could lose herself in such trifle conversations.

"What special plans do you have, Clove?" she heard Glimmer say to her friend. She recognized both of them from her class.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough," Clove said mysteriously. "Some play time in bed . . . and perhaps some hidden cameras. A lot of sexy screaming. And an awesome youtube video."

"Tease," Glimmer, laughed. "I want a hard copy." Katniss shook her head. There were definitely more vile happenings at Eastside High. She exited the girl's room quietly. The last thing she needed was to draw attention to herself.

She found her friends quickly. "Where were you?" Gale asked worriedly. "And don't say the girl's room because there's no way you would spend that much time with toiletry." Madge and Delly remained silent, as if agreeing with Gale.

"We saw you walking towards the art wing," Finnick spoke softly. "Is there something wrong?"

Leave it to Finnick to keep you honest. "I think Peeta Snow's in trouble."

Gale groaned. "Katniss."

"No, hear me out." Katniss was desperate now. She needed her friends on her side. "That guy that Peeta was with, I think he's there to spy on him."

"Katniss, it's his bodyguard and his escort. He could barely stand on one leg." Gale was adamant. His features darkened.

Delly chimed in. "Why would they spy on Peeta? He could barely walk in his state."

"You think this has to do with the fact that we nearly got run over the other day and Peeta jumped in?" Madge asked alarmed.

Katniss nodded. "I have been doing a little detective work." Gale, Madge, Delly and Finnick all looked at Katniss with interest. "I thought I would start with Mr. Foggert, seeing as Peeta is in his class. And I got a hold of his art portfolio."

Finnick's laugh caught Katniss off guard. "Did not know you had a conniving bone in your body. I am now seeing you in a different light, Katniss."

Madge and Delly looked at Finnick disapprovingly, effectively silencing him. Gale remained silent, but his expression was troubled.

"I was trying to return the portfolio today, but Peeta Snow unexpectedly came early to Foggert's class with that 'bodyguard'. He was able to sneak me a note," Katniss continued. If Gale had looked irked before, now he looked boiling in anger. He was very not thrilled about these turn of events. She could only hope that he would hear reason enough to not try to do something that would hurt Peeta. She did not know why she thought as she did. Gale was never a vindictive person, but his facial expression said otherwise.

"Well, where?" Finnick asked. Katniss pulled the little slip of paper out. Her friends leaned forward.

"It's a warning," Madge stated.

"The instructions are clear, Catnip. We are _not to _act." Gale's voice was laced with hostility.

_"_What was in the portfolio?" Finnick asked, intrigued.

Katniss looked to her friends. "We need to keep this as secret as possible." She waited for her friends to acknowledge. When they all nodded their heads in agreement, she continued. "Peeta's art portfolio. He has been using it to communicate with Mr. Foggert. He has drawn paintings of his home. There's a map with the layout of his home, and a bunch of portraits of people that are likely important in his life, people that may give us a lead to find whatever illicit stuff Snow is doing."

She proceeded to tell them about the map that Peeta drew of his house, the unerringly accurate portraits of Snow and Seneca Crane, and the meeting in the art class. She told them everything including what her father said about Crane's criminal past. The only detail she left out was the detail about Peeta painting a portrait of her. For some reason, that seemed too private and brought a blush to her cheeks. It was a strange bit of information that she was unwilling to share to her friends. That detail belonged solely to her.

Once done, her friends were silent. Even Gale, who was hostile to the entire situation, was speechless. He looked at her intensely, jealousy written all over his face. But why should he be jealous? Peeta was the answer they needed to drag Snow to justice.

Finnick was the first to say something. "I bet Peeta's fitness trainer would know how to make contact with Peeta." Katniss felt her heart speed up at Finnick's proposal. While she had not overtly stated it, she did want to find a way to contact Peeta. _You know me well, Finn. _

"You have a way?" Did she sound too eager?

Finnick laughed. "Gives me another reason to meet up with that spitefire, Johanna Mason."

When everyone looked at Finnick questioningly, he laughed and explained. "Johanna Mason is his personal trainer. Apparently, she has worked with him ever since his family came to town. She seems to have all the juicy inside scoop. She was the one that told me about Peeta's intense workouts. In fact, she spends a couple of hours a day with him, six days a week. She even said," and Finnick's voice was a notch lower, "sometimes, his workout clothes leave very little to the imagination."

Delly and Madge gasped at Finnick's suggestive tone. Gale groaned in disgust.

"When can we meet her?" Katniss pressed, ignoring the imagery Finnick was conjuring.

"I can probably get her to meet with us tonight. She said she has not been working at Snow's since the accident, so she is pretty much free nowadays. I see her at the gym a lot."

Katniss nodded. "Set up a time then. Say right after school." She could not bear this waiting.

Just as Finnick was about to accept her request, she heard Delly's tremorous voice. "Guys." Her eyes focused on something behind Katniss.

Alarmed, Katniss turned, her body frozen as she took in the sight. Cornelius Snow was looking straight at her. Actually, he was heading her way, his gait determined, his eyes freezing her in her spot. But that was not all that made Katniss shudder. It was the fact that Peeta Snow was hobbling by his side with his crutches, working hard to keep up with his father. It was the first time she actually witnessed father and son, side by side. They have never been seen together. Her throat felt dry, all of a sudden.

Once he stood a foot away and Peeta had too come to a halt, Snow nodded to Katniss and her friends. She looked to Peeta for any indication of what was going on, but no hint of emotion could be discerned from his face.

"Ms. Everdheen," Principal Snow spoke smoothly. "I was hoping to catch you and your friends before lunch ended."

"Principal Snow," Katniss responded stiffly.

Snow laughed, eyes narrowed. "Come now, my dear. Please do not hide behind formality. I am here to check and see how you and your friends are doing. It was a close call, and I am glad to see that you are doing well." His voice, though, was disinterested.

Katniss' eyes darted over to Peeta's form to ensure that she had heard correctly. She felt bile rise from Snow's insolence at even bringing this topic up.

Principal Snow followed her gaze. "Ahhh, Peeta is doing well, my dear. Thank you for your concerns." But before Katniss could retort, Cornelius Snow looked at his son, his eyes full of an emotion that Katniss could not quite place. "Well, Peeta. No need to play the part of the victim. It looks like Ms. Everdheen is inquiring about your physical well being." Snow's voice was sinister and threatening. It was a strange exchange, and unsettling to watch. There was not a hint of sympathy in Snow's movements, facial expression or words. It angered her.

Peeta, though, seemed to not want to escalate Snow's anger. "I am healed. Thank you."

Snow laughed. "Oh come, my boy. Surely a rock can act more lively than you."

"Is there anything we can help you with, Principal?" Finnick interrupted.

Snow's smile dissipated quickly. "Actually, there is a matter I was hoping to resolve for Peeta, here." Snow turned away from Katniss and her friends and looked straight at Peeta, as if in challenge. "You see, Peeta has a slight tendency towards gambling, and we had an unspoken wager. Peeta is a shy boy, but I as a father, can surmise a few things about my son that he fails to admit to." Snow's voice dropped a few octaves and Katniss had to remind herself that Peeta's note states that Snow suspects, and nothing more. Her lips remain sealed as she allowed Snow to continue speaking. "Peeta here has this fantasy that he would be with a pretty girl for the Winter's Ball."

Katniss looked to Peeta, whose eyes are now glued to Snow's face. He and Snow held each other's gaze. But despite the fact that Snow's eyes were latched onto Peeta's, his words were still directed at Katniss. She was beginning to feel that this conversation had nothing to do with her. There was an unspoken fight of wills between Cornelius and Peeta Snow. "And Peeta was under the illusion that you, Miss Everdheen, would be available as a potential date, is that right, Peeta?"

Before Peeta had the chance to respond, Gale's angry voice blasted through. "Katniss already has a date, and that is myself."

For some reason, Katniss felt terrible that Gale had spoken so accusingly. It was like an affront to Peeta. She wanted Gale to take back those words, to not complete Peeta's humliation, but felt like she had no ground to do so. Gale was speaking the truth. And if she denied it, Cornelius Snow would suspect something. She remained silent.

It seemed that Snow was not expecting her to respond. He smiled as if Gale just said something very agreeable. "Ahhh, so Miss Everdheen already has a date. It does not surprise me. Such a young, cultivated, beautiful young girl. So Peeta,. shall we call your bluff a failure? I think then, there is no need to return by the 11th, seeing as you do not have a date for the Winter's Ball. I think it wiser we take a few more weeks to give you some more time to relax. Besides, with your physical skills or rather lack of them, you'd more than likely trip your dance partner."

Katniss' body went cold. _December 11th._ That was the date Peeta said he would return in the note. Was Snow making a point with Peeta, forcing him to stay with Crane longer? Katniss was confused. Why was Snow treating Peeta this way? It was a tone intended to belittle and humiliate. What father would speak to his son like that?

Peeta's face showed no signs of resignation, though. Sad perhaps, but not resigned. "Father, you know me better than anyone else. The only object I have to gamble in this bet is myself."

Snow now circled his son. "Why then do we need to come back by December 11th if you do not need to go to the Ball?" Snow's spoke through gritted teeth, his voice held an uncharacteristic edge of unrepressed anger. The goose bumps continued to form. Katniss could tell that her friends were frightened as well as they watched Snow's interaction with Peeta. Is this how Snow always treats Peeta?

Peeta remained unfazed. "I have told you father, I have a date for the Ball."

"Who?" Snow enunciated, almost spitting in Peeta's face.

So intent was Katniss with the father and son's interaction that a female voice from behind startled her. "Peeta! There you are! I was so hoping to talk about the plans for the Ball."

Katniss gaped. _Clove! _She had not seen that one coming. The earlier words exchanged between Clove and Glimmer raced through Katniss' mind. Something about hidden cameras and bedplay. Is there nothing more than sex-crazed scoundrels and manipulative hormonal teenagers in Peeta's immediate future?

Peeta turned to Clove, smiling, but the expression did not reach his eyes. He looked back to his father, his eyes beckoning Snow for trust, his voice quiet, but the words probably the most weighted of the entire conversation. "I promised."

Snow thought long and hard, oblivious to everyone but Peeta now. "December 11 is not much time."

Peeta shook his head. "It is more than enough."

Katniss was not sure if she should feel intrusive or not. It was a conversation between Cornelius and Peeta Snow. It was a battle of wills for which she was not privy to the details. But then, she saw something in Peeta's face that she had never truly seen before. _Fear._

Snow fixed his gaze on Peeta for the longest time before finally walking away. "Where is Brutus?"

Peeta let out a breath Katniss did not realize he was holding. He closed his eyes, as if the conversation had knocked the wind out of him. "He had a few errands to run," he responded. It was strange to watch them carry the rest of the conversation without facing each other.

Brutus must be that bodyguard/spy that Peeta's father forced him to be shadowed by. It actually was surprisingly fortunate that the 'bodyguard' was not there to point out her false identity earlier. But one look at Peeta, whose face was now one of feigned apology as he nodded to Katniss and her friends, made her wonder if the fact that Brutus was not there was not entirely a stroke of luck.

Peeta was escorted away by Clove, whose arms had encircled his waist. She gave Katniss and her friends a smug smile before she focused her attention back on Peeta.

_Damn!_


	6. Chapter 6

TOFF 6

**Note: So many thanks to all the thoughtful and encouraging reviews. They definitely keep my going until the next chapter**

The moment Katniss met Johanna Mason, dour images of Clove's smug smile dissipated. Johanna Mason was a devil incarnate, and seemingly proud of that fact.

She had done nothing but curse from the moment she met Katniss. Finnick, true to his word, had somehow managed to mislead Johanna into a coffee date, and now, the lean and angry fitness trainer was quite the unpleasant person to be around.

"So you want a threesome? Is that why this meeting is so urgent?" Johanna smiled, but with a hint of boredom.

Finnick coughed his coffee out. "Geez, you're in an awfully sour mood. What got in your pants today?"

"Or didn't," Johanna chuckled to herself.

Kaniss did not want to know. The less she got to know this woman, the better. Were the only people that surrounded Peeta scumbags like her? She had to get to the point fast. She opened her mouth to retort, but Finnick gave her a look of warning and she sat back impatiently.

"Listen, Mason. We're here because of Peeta Snow," Finnick began.

Johanna's eyes brightened a little when she heard Peeta's name, but interest quickly turned to suspiciousness. "What about him? Listen Odair, you little prick. Whatever conversation we had the other night, that did not count. You tricked me to say things that do not need to be said. I was drunk."

Finnick chuckled. "Made it all the more interesting."

Johanna's face went frigid. "I don't know anything."

Finnick shook his head. "No, you know. You just don't want to tell."

"Doesn't change anything." Johanna crossed her arms.

Katniss could not help herself anymore. "Why are you so callous? Do you sympathize with Snow?"

Johanna looked Katniss up and down derisively. "Why do you care? Trying to pretend to do something heroic? You don't know who you're up against."

"So you cower? Is this how you deal with things?"

"Girls, girls," Finnick's hissed quietly. "We can deal with this civilly, in public." In a more amused tone, he added, "And answering a question with another one is only a tactic for teachers."

Johanna's eyes darkened, but understood that they did not want to make a scene. She sat back, took a large gulp of her coffee to calm herself, and looked at Katniss irritably. "If someone like Peeta is afraid of Snow, that is enough reason for me steer clear of his path."

For some reason, that line sank in to Katniss when nothing else Johanna had said up to that point in time had. Katniss remembered the fear in Peeta's eyes during his last conversation with Snow. And for the first time since their meeting, Katniss realized that Johanna Mason may have something meaningful to say.

"What do you mean, exactly?" Finnick asked, curious.

Johanna's eyes watered, and the cold-hearted facade she had earlier vanished. She wiped away a petulant tear as she looked away from them at something terribly interesting on the road. "What do you guys want from Peeta?"

Katniss felt a new respect for Peeta. If Peeta could bring someone as mean as Johanna to tears, it was not short of a miracle. The woman, with her menacing facial features and filthy mouth, made her very much like the female version of Cornelius Snow. Her tone was accusatory, but oddly bordering on possessive. And while her tone was condescending, the meaning behind the words were clear. She was being defensive about Peeta. This was not a bad sign at all. Katniss just had to convince her that they were on the same side. _Were they? _"Look, we know he's being manipulated and tortured by Snow, and we want to help. He's going to be shipped to some forsaken secluded cabin tomorrow to be with a madman and we don't have a single clue as to how to help."

Johanna laughed bitterly. "I guess I should call you Wonderwoman from now on?"

Finnick was not amused. "Jo', Katniss is serious. You don't need to push away help . . . unless you truly don't want to Peeta to receive it." That stopped Johanna's sarcastic tone instantly. "Scratch what I just said then." _Genius Finnick. _

She took a few silent moments to reorganize her thoughts and began. "Very soon after Peeta and Snow first came to Caprice, I was hired to be his fitness instructor. And damn, their house was big. Their personal gym was a exercise-enthusiast's dream. And in this massive mansion, Peeta was such a small person. He was so quiet and difficult to read, and it annoyed the heck out of me. No matter what I say or how much I trash talked him, his lips were so tight. Peeta does not open himself to anyone quickly. He was the least lively person I ever met, and the workouts became boring. Only thing going for them was that he looked damn good working out.

But a year had passed. Once in a while, he would start a conversation. Hell I wasn't going to start one, especially with his conversation skills. But he only said things that needed to be said. And for some ridiculous reason, whenever he asks you a question, you feel like you need to answer it. It wasn't just what he said. It was the way he looked at you when he said it, like you're the only ing thing in the world that existed. And who could really resist those pretty eyes anyways?

And so, I crack. I didn't want him finding out too much about me, but somehow, he weaseled his way into my thoughts. And by the way, he has really good mind-reading skills." Katniss and Finnick looked at her oddly as she went on this tangent.

She shrugged her shoulders. "What else do you call it? He can deduce ten times as much of what you didn't say from what you actually do say. Mind-reading! He finds out I have a mother who is on her death bed who despises me and vice versa. It's so strange pouring your life out to a person who is an emotional dead end. That boy is brilliant, mind you, but it's like you're talking to a rock."

Katniss smiled inwardly at that truth of that statement. _Yeah, making someone like Johanna spill her beans, brilliant._

"Snow has Peeta on a strict curfew. He goes to school, and then he comes home. Apparently, every hour of his day is planned ahead by Snow. 2 hours of gym work, 2 hours of homework, dinner sometimes with Snow and sometimes by himself. No friends. No television. No computer. No phone conversations. He is allowed some art time in his bedroom and some one on one time with Snow, probably a debriefing of sorts.

But once in a while, when Snow is in a good mood, or rather when Peeta does something that serves Snow well, he will let Peeta out for one afternoon. Not out and about like he has that much of a choice, but within the limits Snow had set for him. So Snow rewarded Peeta an afternoon out and immediately after gym session one day, Peeta asks me to take him to the hospital where my mother was dying. I wanted to slap him at his insolence, but for some perverse reason, I wanted him to see my mother's vile self in the hospital and kill his one afternoon off. So I take him. My mother was jaundiced and so skinny. She was laying in bed vomiting when we saw her. We do our usual greeting, calling each other 'tramp' and 'fiend', you know, accurate descriptors of each other. I had to walk to the other side of the room to not slap her.

But Peeta walked over to her bed and held her hand. I couldn't help but look at their reflection through the window. She was trying to pull away, but she was too weak to do so. He says to her, '_your daughter loves you'._ I wanted to punch him in the face then. My mother beat me to it. She hit him, well, swatted him and spat at him. She asked him '_how the hell you know? She has never shed a tear for me.'" _Johanna's voice became high-pitched in a not-so endearing mimicry of her mother.

"First time we agreed since I was born, actually. And then he tells my mother, '_And you love her too.'_

Now that got my attention. What does Peeta Snow know about love seeing as it was nonexistent in his life? But he continues his ramble, '_And do you know how I can tell?'_

I think my mother was so entranced by his face and voice by now that she got over the fact that she and I were in the same room. _'Because she fights so hard to hide her tears when she is with you, but the moment you look away, the tears just start falling. You know why she does that?' _I think I saw her shake her head slightly as she held onto every word he said. '_She is afraid that you will worry about her when instead, you should worry about yourself.' _I didn't know why but I cried.I just bawled, and I couldn't stop.

But he didn't stop there. '_And I can bet my life that you do the same for her.' _And Peeta's voice, it was so beautiful, I thought the words were that of an angel. My mother must have thought the same, because she began crying. We were both a sobbing mess.

She died that night, you know. She died very peacefully. Just closed her eyes and said that she was ready to rest. So just in one afternoon, he undoes my entire life."

Johanna's tone was no longer cynical, but full of sadness and admiration.

"And if he hadn't taken me to her that day, I probably would have regretted her death for the rest of my life. I blamed her for so many things, even for being in the hospital. Peeta had given me the peace I needed before she died." A tear slid down Johanna's cheeks, but she did not try to brush it off.

"And that was how he spent his afternoon off," she concluded.

Katniss' eyes watered. What would she have given to stand in that room and watch such a beautiful scene play before her, to see the boy who sent even the most disdainful of women down on her knees with just a few simple words. The story touched her heart more than anything she had seen.

She looked to Finnick, whose eyes were wet as well. He was so silent, but even as indifferent as he was to these sentimental moments, he could not deny that the story was beautiful, even coming from Johanna's mouth.

"We came back that afternoon, and I was still a sobbing mess. I was ready to hit the hay. But Snow was waiting at the door, the angriest I had ever seen him. He looks frightful when he's angry. He grabbed Peeta pretty forcefully and shoved him against the wall. I wanted to help, but his bodyguard grabbed me. Snow didn't say much, but like Peeta, he got his point across with very few words. Peeta was not allowed to have friends . . . or in my case, to make friends. Then he finally turned to look at me. And it struck me, after a whole year working at their house, that Snow not only did not love Peeta, he was out to crush his soul.

Snow threatened that if I said anything about this to the police, he would make sure my mother did not have a body to bury. I was scared shitless. He let me go and I ran back to the hospital to make sure my mother's body was not tampered with.

I didn't see Peeta for another few weeks, but when I did see him, he looked horrible. Snow wanted me to continue the workouts. When we first resumed our workouts, Peeta wore long sleeved shirts and slacks, and even though he would sweat like crazy, he would not take them off. He was pale. There was a tremor in his movements. I never actually witnessed anything other than bruises on his legs and arms, but I could guess that he probably had some nasty injuries that he hid. We kept our relationship pretty platonic since then."

"We can go to the police now. That is considered child abuse!" Katniss stated. "My father . . . "

Johanna looked at Katniss in disbelief. "With what freaking evidence? And I will tell you that Peeta will deny it all."

"Why?" Katniss felt so frustrated. "Why would he deny it? This is his way out."

Johanna glared at Katniss. "Have you not heard a single word I said? If someone who is as brilliant as Peeta did not bring this up to the police, then he must figure that it is a dead end. Because honestly, one wrong move and I doubt he is going to leave Snow's house alive." Johanna stared closely at Katniss and Finnick. "I guess I am making the assumption that you want to take Snow down, being the daughter of the police chief, without harming Peeta in the process."

Finnick stepped in. "Don't antagonize Katniss, Johanna. Her intent is to help Peeta. Surely, child abuse is enough to keep Snow behind bars." Even as he said it, Finnick seemed unconvinced.

"Why does Snow hate Peeta so much?" Katniss asked.

"I don't know," Johanna shook her head. "I've thought about it, searched for clues in their interactions, even asked Peeta, though a little more tactful than I usually am."

"And?"

"If their is a reason other than insanity, then only Snow and Peeta know it. I just don't fathom why Peeta is so tight-lipped about it, though."

Katniss, though somewhat having guessed that answer, still felt let down. Nevertheless, Johanna Mason did not have the answer. And she was running out of time.

"How does Crane fit into all this?" Katniss shifted gears, her voice regaining its composure.

Johanna groaned. "Uggg, do we have to talk about him?"

One look from Katniss persuaded Johanna to continue. "So you've no doubt appreciated Peeta . . . just call him eye candy. Snow, I think, realizes the potential. He forces Peeta into these intensive workouts just to hone his body for his own purposes. I always wondered why Snow would expend so much energy to get Peeta into shape, and it wasn't until I met Crane that I finally understood.

Snow knows a lot of horrible people, but Crane is probably the top of the dung heap, or bottom, depending on which way you interpret it. Snow invited him to the house one day. Initially, it was some sort of business transaction. But then, somehow, he saw Peeta during one of our more intense fitness sessions. That creep laid things down pretty thick." Johanna shivered at the memory. "Then, it was one excuse after the next to get some alone time with Peeta. Even made it to his bedroom. I don't know what Peeta did or said to him, but I don't think he made it past second base. He got angry. Took it to Snow.

Again, I don't know exactly how Peeta put it to Snow, but somehow, he convinced Snow to show some restraint. I mean, it probably would be easy enough to just drug him and tie him to a bed and let Crane have his way. Somehow, Peeta managed to deflect that, which is a pretty impressive feat since I bet Snow would want nothing more than to crush his innocence." Johanna suddenly smiled to herself. "But then again, why am I surprised. Peeta does not play the idle victim card very well."

Finnick snorted. "Well, it doesn't look like things are looking that optimistic in the near future."

Johanna sighed. "No, things are not looking good."

"We need to figure out where this cabin is. We need to have a way to contact Peeta." Katniss' voice was firm.

"How? He doesn't have a cell phone. Every single room in that house has a video camera. He cannot even walk to the gates without someone watching him."

"How can Snow be that paranoid about him?" Katniss could not understand Snow's obsession.

Johanna laughed, but it was laced with bitterness. "Peeta has a certain charm about him that represents everything Snow is not. Plus, Snow is pretty good at gauging people's threat to him, and he probably feels Peeta to be a real threat."

"No," Katniss stated firmly. "He doesn't feel that Peeta is a threat. He knows." She looks to Johanna gratefully. "Thank you. Snow sounds like a vindictive man, and you have every right to fear him, but I have one more thing to ask of you."

Johanna shook her head. "Look, if Snow can force someone as innocent as Peeta into prostituting himself to a sexual criminal, then we should be shitting in our pants when he looks our way."

Katniss shook her head. _She could not let Johanna cower out of this. This was her only chance. _ "No. You're looking at it from the wrong angle. There is only so much attention that Snow can spare. We need to take advantage of his obsession with Peeta and work in his blind spot. You said it yourself. You owe Peeta." With that, Katniss reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. "The charge is full. No one ever calls me anyways. Slip it into Peeta's pocket or something. It does not belong to you so even if Snow finds out, you're clear."

Johanna reaches out, but her movement was undecisive. Katniss grabs her hand and forces the cell phone into it. "You said it yourself. Snow is out to crush his soul. Peeta did not hesitate to give himself so freely, so we should not hesitate to return this debt." _But really, it was Johanna's debt to repay._

And Katniss' words hit their target. Johanna's hands shook with emotion. Fear had consumed this woman so much in the past months, that she must be getting used to it. But the shame colored Johanna's features, if only for a moment. Then, Johanna Mason schooled her thoughts and stared coolly at Katniss. "Consider this challenge accepted." And with that, Johanna Mason stood up and shoved her seat back with her legs. It was interesting how she moved with grace and poise as she stepped to her car. _Such a contradiction. _"And Johanna, I'll have Finnick's phone. He's number 5 on my speed dial." Johanna gave a little wave in acknowledgement, but refused to turn around.

Katniss was left with a very concerned looking Finnick. "You've fallen hard, Katniss."

That statement shocked Katniss from her thoughts. "You would do what is right, would you not?"

Finnick chose his words carefully. "There's a reason for Gale's jealousy. This is not an act of heroism, Katniss. I think you are beginning to like this guy."

Katniss refused to answer. Besides, any response she made would simply be an excuse. And Finnick Odair would see right through it.

She got home for dinner, exhausted. The day's events drained her. Her family sensed her unrest. Even her little sister Prim, who was absorbed in her own little world of boys and school and fashion, noticed something was off with her. Her mother smiled at her, concerned. Thankfully, she had enough intuitive sense to not ask Katniss about her problems at the dinner table. Katniss did notice that her father was uncharacteristically quiet at dinnertime. But she did not have the energy to drag his demons out for the night. She only wanted to go to sleep and hope that Johanna gets the cell to Peeta.

But sleep escaped her. Every time she closed her eyes, images of Peeta alone in Crane's cabins kept flashing before her. Worse, Peeta would not be alone. He would be with Crane. So intent was she on waiting on Johanna's call that when her father knocked on her bedroom door, Katniss fell off her bed, startled. Her father ran in anxiously, surprised that she had fallen off her bed. He looked so tired, and she felt bad that she was not keeping him from worrying about her.

He wearily walked to her bed and sat down beside her once she gathered herself back up. "Sorry, nerves are getting the better of me. Plus, this is new." She motioned her hand between her father and herself. "You've been distracted and busy," she explained when her father raised his eyebrow questioning her gesture.

Satisfied, he began. "I did a little detective work after our last conversation."

_This was definitely different. _She had expected her father to continue to forbid her involvement, but his acquiescence was not unappreciated.

Her father smiled unconvincingly. "I am sorry I have so little faith in your abilities. What you brought up yesterday was actually really useful information. I went back and did a little searching on Snow's past. About the boy who currently resides with him . . ."

"Peeta," Katniss murmured. She thought her pulse was becoming irregular. Her father looked like he was going to dish out bad news and she didn't know if she really wanted to hear it. Her muscles tensed as she clung to her sheets.

"Apparently has been taken in by Snow when he was 8 years old. They are not biologically related."

While hearing the words from her father still shocked her, she had to admit that it was a revelation that was entirely left-field for her. She was reminded of the painting of the father and son. And this news confirmed much of Snow's lack of love for Peeta.

"Go on."

"Both of his parents disappeared without a trace. Very little is known about what happened to them. They simply abandoned the boy. A social worker found him, locked in his house for weeks. No one apparently filed a missing person report until the school recognized his extended absence. His parents had no living relatives or close friends. When the police found him in his house, he had lost so much weight and was mostly unconscious. The report actually was quite disturbing so I am merely summarizing. No one could make much sense of the things he was saying. He suffered minor burn injuries and inhalational injuries. His clothes were torn. They diagnosed him with post-traumatic stress disorder.

He was deemed a ward of the state and was to be sent to a facility, but Snow took him in, he claimed him as a case of charity. Don't know if Snow needed a boost in his reputation at the time, but taking Peeta probably helped his image a bit. They're completely unrelated. His real name is Peeta Mellark, by the way, but Snow had it legally changed within the year to Peeta Snow."

Katniss was reminded of the initials PM on the map Peeta had drawn in the portfolio. _So Peeta remembers much of his past, enough to use his old initials. _"There really is no trace of his parents?"

Her father shook his head. "They have so little in terms of public records. Apparently, they were in the lowest tax bracket. They never committed any notable crimes. They had a house, or more a shack which they called home. But again, in the reports when they found Peeta, they noted the condition of the house to be unlivable. I'm having some of my closest men look closer into the databases. So far, nothing else has really come up."

_Does Peeta know what happened to his parents? _"That sounds horrible." And Katniss meant it. "You think they ran away?"

"No remains were found. There was a nearby orchard that was separated from their house by a creek. It was a nice apple orchard, but was burnt to the ground. Interestingly, there was one lone tree that survived the fire."

Katniss was reminded of the very first painting she saw of Peeta's, of the lone surviving tree. The eerie feeling when she carefully examined it the other day came back, but this time, with more melancholy. So many lingering questions rested at the tip of her tongue, but she was too sad to voice them. No one deserved such a cruel fate.

So engrossed in the moment were they that they jumped at the sound of a text message receipt from the cell phone Katniss had laid on her dresser.

"That's not yours," her father eyed her quizically.

"No," Katniss looked away. "It belongs to Finnick."

She picked up the cell and read the text. _"Success. #5, huh?" _The message was simple, yet it elicited an overwhelming reaction from Katniss. The sadness that was beginning to consume her dissolved.

An amazing euphoria washed over her body. Her hands shook with emotion, like she had just won first place at a prestigious archery competition. She could not hold back a small tear that slid down her cheeks. She knew she would have to explain it all to her father, but for now, she bathed in her small victory.

The more she learned about Peeta, the more she wanted to unveil his mask, to know his voice in its most natural tone, to see his face in its most genuine form. This burning hunger for the truth felt like it could consume her. And she wondered if this craving was pathologic. But she disregarded this thought.

Surely, the truth behind Peeta Snow, or rather Peeta Mellark, would only serve a greater purpose. And right now, the purpose was to prevent Snow from further evil.

"Is it too much to ask you to let me handle this within my department?" Chief Everdeen asked, but his voice had already showed resignation. The answer was spelled out all over her face. Her father nodded, smiling tiredly. "Just stay honest with me." He stepped out of her room, but Katniss thoughts were far away. She hugged Finnick's phone with an excitement she barely could reign in on.

She had crossed the starting line to a race in which there was no end in sight. Katniss thought of Peeta's portrait of her and smiled. He saw right through her. That if she could not run, or even walk, to the finish line, then she would crawl.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to all of the people that sent me reviews. I apologize that it has been a while, but things have been busy. Enjoy.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPP

Katniss felt like her head was going to explode. Three agonizingly slow days had crawled by, and Peeta had not yet made contact, not a single attempt. It was maddening, and he must know it.

Yet, she had not brought herself to dial the number, to break any indecent act that Seneca Crane may have forced upon Peeta, to somehow be the hero and salvage Peeta from his unfortunate predicament. She hadn't, but she could be that person.

So what was holding her back? Katniss' fingers traced the buttons on Finnick's phone. There was nothing that held her back. Her fingers felt jittery, and she knew that any more waiting would be worthless. What if he left the phone on and the batteries ran out?

Katniss focused on the phone and her fingers began to move on their own. School had ended many hours ago. She was driving her friends crazy, and she needed to do something about that. Gale was looking more sullen each time he saw her, even if the Winter's Ball was getting close. Finnick looked almost irritated, probably wondering why she was not more aggressive. Delly and Madge were asking her how Peeta was on the phone, and truth be told, she was quite curious as well.

Katniss' fingers grazed her number knowingly. She paused in anticipation of pushing the 'send' button, when the phone in her hand rang loudly, startling her. The name Katniss appeared on the screen. _Peeta was calling her! _How eerie. So surprised was she by this that she did not push answer and the phone kept ringing. But at last, she found her wits and pressed the button.

She put the phone to her ear and mouth, but strangely enough, no words escaped her lips. _Blank. _Her mind was a complete blank. So much anticipation had led to this moment, but now that it has arrived, she was disturbed by her speechlessness.

Thankfully, Peeta was the first to say something. "Katniss?" His voice was neither questioning nor doubtful. In fact, it was rich and gentle, its warmth quite unexpected.

"Peeta? Are you okay?" she blurted. Inwardly, she wondered if she sounded desperate.

He seemed to think about the question for a moment, but his voice, once again, was so reassuring. "Candlelight dinners, champagne baths, a nice warm fireplace with an attentive captive audience. What's there to complain about?" he answered with ease, no hint that the situation was disturbing him. The content of his words though, suggested differently.

Katniss decided she did not like the answer. "I was . . . worried."

Silence.

"Why?" Peeta answered. Such a simple word.

But the question was so loaded that she did not know how to interpret it. Why did she have to be worried? or Why would she bother? She suspected he was asking the latter, and that tugged at her heart. "I don't know." Truly, she didn't.

She heard him sigh. It was quiet, but unmistakable. For some odd reason, she sensed his pain. They had never been friends. They had barely conversed. It must be difficult for him to confide in her. But then again, it must be difficult for him to confide in anyone, seeing as he has been kept so isolated.

"Has he . . . done anything yet?" Katniss kicked herself for asking. It was such an intimate question, and she did not why she felt so intrusive, but she did.

Quiet. She could not hear a single thing on the other line, and she wondered whether she had crossed the line of propriety. She did not understand why she asked such a cruel question, especially when she was so afraid of the answer. And she was ashamed that the words she used was so casual.

"I'm sorry," Katniss backtracked. "I shouldn't have asked. That was meddlesome."

"No, no. It's all right." Peeta sounded tired now, and almost unsure of how to proceed. "No, he hasn't done much, really."

The answer was as vague as her question, but Katniss was afraid to continue along those lines. "How much longer will you be there?"

"A week, maybe." Peeta spoke with such reserve, such restraint. Was he trying to protect Katniss from the atrocity of it all?

"Can I help?" Katniss was desperate. She needed to draw him out, not make him shy away. His answers were too unrevealing. She needed to keep him engaged.

"You already have." She heard something in his voice that she never had before. Gratitude. And for some reason, that made her happy.

"Where are you?" Katniss asked. Maybe if she knew where he was, she could help him if he was in trouble.

Peeta paused, perhaps trying to edit his answers. When he finally spoke, it was not reassuring one bit. "I don't know. They kept me blindfolded through the entire flight and drive. A cabin in the woods. It's snowing outside. I can't tell where I'm at. They're pretty secret about it. And I'm pretty sure that even if I did know, I would not be able to leave without him."

Katniss' heart fell. This was bordering on insanity. This is kidnapping. How cruel and heartless can Snow and Crane be?

Katniss' silence must have bothered Peeta. He continued. "You can help. I am going to send you some files through your phone. Can you save them for me, keep them somewhere safe? Don't send them via any email, especially through the police department."

"What kind of files?" Katniss asked, intrigued.

"Evidence," Peeta responded, his voice tentative, maybe even shy. "That will help me out of this . . . situation."

Again, his response was vague, but the fact that Peeta was working on saving himself gave Katniss hope. Peeta had not given up, and that thought settled her anxiety a bit.

"Why not send emails through the police department?" she decided to press.

"Because the wrong people will find them." Clearly, Peeta had a good grasp of the situation, and it made Katniss wonder how someone seemingly sharp has been imprisoned and locked in his state for so long. But in her heart, she knew why. Peeta had the intelligence and the wit, but very little in terms of friends that were willing to support him.

"And Katniss?" The way Peeta said her name, it was quite endearing.

"Yes?"

"You should be careful," Peeta's voice was full of concern. She pictured his voice, innocent and genuine, blue eyes wide with concern.

Katniss did not know why, but the words made her want to laugh and cry at the same time. Peeta was caged in a cabin with a sex-crazed kidnapper and here he was telling her to be careful? The words were so ludicrous.

"I think you've got it backwards," Katniss answered amusedly.

There was a sound that seemed like a chuckle. "No. I'm pretty in the right mind. Plus, I've got nothing to lose."

His response startled Katniss and she did not know which was worse-that he felt that he had nothing to live for or that he insinuated that she had something to lose. It was effective. Goosebumps were beginning to form on her skin even though it was 85 degrees in the house.

She wanted to say more, but all of a sudden, she heard a door slamming in the background. And then a voice, shrill and drunk, and absolutely disgusting. "Ohhhhh, Peeeetaaaaa," the words were drawn out. Peeta immediately ended the conversation. Katniss' heart raced, fear for Peeta's well-being flooding her thoughts. She quickly dialed her phone back, unwilling to let him out of her hearing. She could not let Peeta shun her out and deal with it alone. To her despair, he had shut off the phone as it went straight to voicemail. Katniss felt like screaming. The conversation ended too abruptly. It was supposed to allay her fears, not heighten them!

Unbidden images came to her mind, all with Crane manhandling Peeta into having sex with him. Each image making her extremely uneasy and restless. She could not sleep the rest of the night, tossing and turning from nightmares that all revolved around Peeta and the cabin.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"He called, didn't he?" Finnick's voice was firm, drawing Katniss from her distracted state.

It also grabbed Gale's attention. "What?" That look, the one where he cringed and pulled his eyebrows together, was becoming more frequent.

"Seriously, Katniss, you look like shit," Finnick continued.

Katniss looked away. She did not want to answer to that, but she was so horrible at lying that she could not think of a witty response. "He called last night."

"What did he say?" Delly asked curiously.

"That he's all right," Katniss responded dully. She did not want to elaborate and have to retell the conversation. The truth is that her nerves were frayed and she would become an emotional mess if she tried. How could someone she knew so little about affect her so much?

"Details, Katniss," Finnick huffed impatiently. "You can't leave us with that anti-climactic tidbit."

Gale's face was icy cold now. "Since Finnick brought up the topic, has he been deflowered yet?"

"Gale!" Delly responded in horror. "You can't possibly mean that."

Gale looked away, partly from anger, partly from shame. "Sorry."

"Plus, Gale misrepresented me. I was commenting on how lacking in drama Katniss' statement is, not on the fact that there may or may not be climaxing involved," Finnick corrected.

Katniss wanted to bury herself in a mound of dirt. "Why do you feel the need to laugh at someone else's expense." She knew she sounded accusatory, and her friends did not deserve it, but the fact that they made light of Peeta's situation offended her so much.

Everyone looked at her intently. "What?" Katniss spat.

Gale glared at her in disbelief. "Have you just heard yourself talk? You barely know a lick about this guy and you're defending him against us? Making us out to be the bad guy?"

Katniss threw her hands in frustration. "What is your problem? You guys ask me about him, I answered, and now my answer is not what you guys want?"

"Oh, Katniss, we're sorry. We can't help if we don't know all the details," Delly glared at Gale, who let out a sigh of exasperation.

The group was silent as everyone recovered some semblance of calmness. Finally, Katniss spoke. "He said that he was okay. He had some sort of evidence against Crane that he would send me via phone. He sounded grateful . . . and sad. He also warned me to be careful. And then . . . " Katniss' face reddened as the heat went straight up to her head. She could not stop her trembling.

Finnick patted Katniss' shoulder. "Don't let it eat you. Tell us what happened."

"Crane slammed the door in the background and the way he said Peeta's name. It was so disgusting. And that's when Peeta ended the conversation. I've been so worried. And I can't do anything about it!" Katniss shook in frustration and anger.

Gale slammed his hand on the table, temporarily shocking Katniss out of her outburst. "Look, it's not like the guy can't take care of himself. He's most likely more fit than this Crane guy, if everything Finnick says about his workout is true. Seriously, I don't see why you are so worried."

"Gale, would you give it a rest," Madge reprimanded.

"I think Peeta has a good head on his shoulders. It sounds like you probably do not need to worry about him. On the other hand, he has warned you to be careful." Delly tried to reassure Katniss.

Katniss shook her head. "You did not hear the way Crane spoke. I can't get his obscene voice out of his head. And he was drunk!"

"So less likely to be able to take advantage of Peeta, if you think about it," Finnick reminded Katniss.

"But Peeta's recovering from his injuries," Katniss was unconvinced.

"Katniss, you can't dwell on it. It's eating you. We should wait for whatever this evidence that he will send you is. I bet he knows what he's doing," Delly spoke reassuringly.

"Plus, you can't do anymore. Save your energy for when you can do something about it," Gale spoke quietly.

Katniss looked at Gale closefully for the first time that day. His eyes seem dejected, but his words held a certain weight to them that for some reason affected her more than what the others said. One lone tear fell down her face, but she wiped it off. She could not deny the fact that what Gale said was true. And with a heavy heart, she had to let go, at least until Peeta made contact with her again.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Katniss regained some semblance of normality over the next few days. Her friends did not speak of the topic of Peeta. Effie Trinket returned to her bubbly self, acting as if Peeta never existed. Cornelius Snow returned to the school, although every day, he seemed to be in a sour mood.

Yet, there was no word from Peeta. She tried dialing her cell a few times, but unsurprisingly, it went straight to voicemail. It was such a dichotomy. All around her, everyone was ranting about the Winter's Ball and excitement over clothes and dates was ridiculously high. Even her friends were caught in the hype.

But she could not feel their excitement. Her thoughts lingered on someone quite far away. She knew it was unhealthy, but she could not help it.

Despite her thoughts constantly drifting to Peeta, Katniss was successfully keeping her anxiety at bay. That was, until one day, Cornelius Snow stepped outside of his office, beaming brightly. He must have received some excellent news because he was grinning right to left. It was exactly one and a half weeks from the time he had dropped Peeta off at Crane's house. He spent one whole week, dour and irritated, yet all of a sudden, his mood changed.

And that alarmed Katniss. The change in Snow's mood could only signify that something had changed in Peeta's interactions with Crane. Katniss felt her body shiver once more, and not just from the chilly air. It was getting close to the date Peeta promised to be back in Caprice by. Whatever evidence he had promised to send her way had not happened.

But for some strange reason, Katniss felt like it was coming soon. She clutched Finnick's phone in her hands, anticipation and dread fighting for dominance over her emotions.

That evening, she excused herself after dinner and locked herself in her room. She turned off the lights, hoping that her family thought she was asleep. And then, as if on cue, Finnick's phone vibrated in her hands. It was not a call from Peeta, but a message. The words Katniss lit up on Finnick's cell. She opened the message with apprehension. It was not just one message, but many. They were photos, a lot of them, preceded by one text that read '_Please keep these safe. Do not show them to anyone, even your father. It is not yet time.'_

And with a sense of dread, she opened each photo one by one. What did Peeta call it? Oh yes, 'evidence' that would save Peeta from his 'situation'.

She anxiously opened the first one. She didn't understand. A photo of Crane, his face smug with a tattoo on his shoulder, and in red ink read '_Sucker for the young _ones' beneath a grotesque image of a naked boy. Another photo was that of a license plate that read 6M8 4U2. The license plate looked old and burnt. The third, a photo of Crane whose tongue was firmly latched onto a woman probably half his age, their bodies mostly nude. Nothing made sense. If Katniss could show her father, she probably could figure out why these images were important. No doubt, Peeta knew of their significance. The seemingly innocent boy does not seem so innocent now. He must know some pretty dark secrets about Crane. How he came by them, well, she would have to discover later.

Katniss felt frustrated. None of these pictures were self-explanatory. At least, she did not know how these would help Peeta out of his predicament. With frustration, she continued to open the other files.

The next file was a photo of a contract. It was not typed, but written in nice handwriting, affixed with Crane's scrawl of a signature and Peeta's elegant cursive at the end. It was an agreement of sorts. But the content caught Katniss' attention._ This agreement between Cornelius Peter Snow and Seneca Haymitch Crane represents a binding contract in exchange of $10 million dollars for the services of Peeta Mellark Snow. In addition, the contract will be voided if the following conditions have not been maintained on the day of the exchange, February 14th of the year 2013. The conditions subject to verification are: 1.) That Peeta maintain a healthy diet. 2.)That Peeta continue his basic education so that he demonstrates no lack of ignorance to basic science, math and current events. 3.) That Peeta will keep his body in a healthy state, his workouts designed to strengthen his core muscles and tone his body. 4.) That Peeta remain free of STDs, otherwise known as sexually transmitted diseases, with documented bloodwork. 5.) That Peeta be educated in the art of sex and demonstrate facility in a wide range of sexual activity. 6.) That Snow will oversee this period of nurturing and growth for Peeta. _

_Signed, Seneca Haymitch Crane and Peeta Snow_

Katniss gaped at the audicity, the grotesqueness, and the cruelty of the contract. It was downright insulting to Peeta, being addressed like an object, exchanged for money.

There were a few files left, but this one gave her pause. She was reminded of the last conversation between Peeta and Snow. Peeta had promised him something, she vaguely remembered. Was this it? Was this the reason Snow was beaming with joy at school today? Crane had signed the agreement? Katniss did not realize that Snow could sink any lower in her mind, but somehow, he had managed that.

There was one point in the contract that gave Katniss some relief. It seemed that Peeta had probably not been violated. Not if there needs to be documentation of STDs necessary before following through. And why they chose Valentine's Day to follow through with this bondage is absolutely irreverent.

Nevertheless, Valentin's Day was a couple of months away, and that thought allowed Katniss a moment of reprieve. Peeta sounded safe for now, and that was all that mattered. She smiled bitterly to herself. It was a little bone that was tossed to her, but she would accept it if for no other reason than to ease her anxiety.

She could make it to the Winter's Ball now. And oddly enough, she felt absolutely sure that Peeta would be there as well. Snow would grant this of him, she was sure of it.

With a little less trepidation, Katniss opened the last three files. There was a photo with a collection of snakes, strangely enough. She recognized a few of them as a coral snack, a python, a cobra. But a few she would have to look up. Odd. Was Crane collecting venomous snakes for a reason?

There was a photo of a pile of powder, which she presumed was some sort of illegal drug, the presumed recipe for the chemical reactions laying next to it. She quickly looked up the chemical structure online, horrified when she found out that it was the chemical structure for an aphrodisiac. _Of course, _she snorted. That was in line with Crane's plan.

And finally, the last photo. The resolution was not great, but was enough that the situation expressed was undeniable. Katniss' jaw immediately tightened, her heart which had slowed down to baseline just moments ago, had picked up its pace once more. It was the tree in the orchard that Peeta had painted. It was unmistakeable. And underneath it was a woman, a woman Katniss recognized as one of the portraits Peeta had painted. There was a bullet in her head with blood streaking down her face. Her limbs were slack as she was reclined against the tree. To her right was a man, legs straight with his body facing away from the camera, but with his face towards the woman's body. He stared angrily at the woman. His left arm was oustretched, with a pistol in his hand aimed at her head. The man wore a suit. He was very tall. But her eyes were drawn back to the dead woman and the tree. Yes. It was that tree, at the edge of the orchard that Peeta had painted. How did Peeta describe it? _Anyone sitting underneath that tree would be at peace. _

She did not know how Peeta got a hold of the photo. The photo was taken roughly 20 feet from the two figures, so that person could not have been easily ignored by the man with the gun. If this was a photo from his past, then Peeta must have been a child when the photo was taken. Peeta must have been the one who had taken that photo because the point of view too close to the ground to be from anyone other than a child.

Katniss' heart welled in pain for Peeta's suffering. Peeta, who was only a child, witnessing a gruesome murder of a woman who if she had to guess, had to be his mother. Peeta, who somehow had embedded that vision in his mind, able to replicate the scene minus the man and the woman on paper with immaculate precision and strangely aesthetic beauty despite the horrid situation.

Peeta's life was an absolute mess. And to certain degree, Katniss began to question his sanity. She did not want to because in truth, she wanted to trust him, to believe in his goodness, to rely on his humanity. But truth be told, no human being could live through these atrocities and maintain any semblance of mercy. And Peeta could not possibly be any different. She closed her eyes, imagining what Peeta's expression is when nobody is watching, how would he look in his truest form. She imagined a hurt creature that let go of his repressed anger, his handsome features distorted by rage and lunacy.

But strangely enough, she could not picture it. Because every time she closed her eyes, all she saw was a boy whose eyes were a beautiful and calming sea blue, whose facial features were full of sadness and longing, and whose relaxed body overlooked a scene of nature with a hint of awe.

This dichotomy confused Katniss. Was the latter impression of Peeta something that was true to his nature, or something that she wished were true? All of a sudden, the Winter's Ball could not come soon enough. She so desperately wanted to talk to him, to dig a little deeper into his psyche, to unveil his true emotions to either prove or disprove her perception of him. But then, on a different level, she was almost afraid that she would uncover a beast.

Who is Peeta Mellark, really?


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you so much for your comments! I do enjoy writing it and love feedback, if you have any. I have the ending in my mind, but trying to get there is a little tricky.

Katniss had been secretly thrilled when December 11th came. She and her friends said very little on the topic of Peeta. Most of Eastside High was bubbling over from the next big event, the Winter's Ball. Katniss had to a smaller degree been caught up in some of the excitement. She did not tell her friends and especially she had not told Gale that she had gone out shopping for a dress. It wasn't anything special, just a sunset orange dress for the Winter's Ball. Every time she gazed upon the painting that Peeta had done of her, she could not help but think how she could soften the look, give her a little more compassion, a little more warmth.

And she found the perfect dress, but she did not really let Madge or Delly have the chance to comment. She was being adventurous in the clothing department for once. So that Monday, when she stepped into school, she felt at ease. She was excited. Peeta had texted her last night, letting her know that he will be back at school the next morning. She had kept the photos he sent her on her laptop and erased everything from Finnick's phone.

_Tomorrow, perhaps another accidental collision? _ She was pleasantly surprised at the text, more so the fact that he had picked up on her earlier less than honest attempts at befriending him. His choice of words was rather amusing. Johanna was right. Peeta could express so much with so few words. It was as if he can make art out of anything, even text messaging.

"Katniss!" Delly and Madge called to her in unison as she crossed the high school gates. "We feel so bad you did not go dress shopping with us. I found the cutest little pink dress!"

Delly beamed. "Me too! It was so busy at the mall, but it was really fun trying on everything."

Katniss smiled genuinely. "I'm not one for the malls, but I was able to go that little boutique on the west side of Caprice. I got a dress, too."

Delly's eyes widened. "So you did get a new dress. I bet Gale's eyes will fall out of their sockets when he sees you dressed up in anything. But why didn't you want us with you?"

Katniss ignored the latter question. "You guys make it sound like Gale's totally in love, or something."

"You gotta be kidding me. He's head over heels for you," Madge's eyes bulged.

"Katniss," Delly grabbed Katniss' shoulders. "Gale's in love with you. You can see it in everything he does. He cannot stop thinking about you. Tell me you're not that dense."

Katniss shrugged Delly's hands off. "He can have any girl he wants, minus the ones Finnick goes after. I don't see why he would think of me like that?"

Madge shook her head amusedly. "You're not too shabby yourself, Katniss. Don't underestimate yourself. You've got balls and spunk, and you're not terrible in the looks department."

The bell rang, curtailing the girls' conversation. "Thanks for the vote of confidence," Katniss laughed. She quickly ran off to her class. She turned her head, scanning the crowds for Peeta, hoping she could catch a glimpse of him. Though she knew it was a stretch, she felt disappointed that she did not see him.

Neither did she spot Peeta between classes. However, the gossip had already began. Peeta was back, and he was different. Mostly, it was the girls that commented, with Clove easily being the most annoying. "If those jeans get any tighter, they'll rip at the groin," and other sexually inappropriate remarks. It was amazing how Clove could go from sexual overtures to dress coordination for the Winter's Ball, all in the same line.

But the gossip about Katniss ruffled her up, shifting her excitement to a higher level. Peeta was back, and his presence did not go unnoticed by the others.

Finally, when the lunch bell rang, she sprung herself from her class, the sound of gossip, while attention-grabbing, was also emesis-inducing.

The moment she hit the hallways, she began scanning, almost frantically for Peeta. "Katniss!" Finnick called, disrupting her search. "Katniss, over here," Gale waved.

"Hey," she said none too excitedly. .

"Hey yourself," Gale smiled at her. "You look really nice today. Did you put on makeup?"

"Thanks, but no, no makeup." She had dressed a little more than usual, and she wondered why she spent three times longer than average to dress up this morning. Was she that self-conscious to see him?

"Are you excited? Four more days until the Winter's Ball," Gale beamed. "I can't wait to see you dressed up."

"Oh, please, take it down a notch," Finnick contorted his face into a grimace.

"That look doesn't go well with your cute little face, Finn," Madge laughed.

"So," Gale began almost shyly. "I was wondering what color your dress was, Katniss."

"Why?" Katniss asked.

Gale blushed, mumbling his answer. "So I can coordinate."

"You've got to be kidding me," Finnick continued. "You want to color coordinate? What happens when you have more than one date?"

"You did not!" Delly looked at Finnick incredulously.

Finnick feigned an apologetic expression but kept his lips sealed, knowing that it was killing the girls to not get all the juicy details.

All of a sudden, Katniss could catch a glimpse of Clove rushing behind her table towards the liberal arts hallway. Clove's face contained mischief and excitement. Her friend Glimmer shuffled behind on her heels with an equally mischievous expression, both looking quite cluttered. Katniss wondered if they had spotted Peeta and immediately excused herself from her friends for a quick bathroom break.

She followed the direction the two girls had taken. She turned the corner and a force slammed into her, knocking her off. A strong pair of arms stopped her fall and pulled her forward. Katniss forgot to breathe as her face made impact with the guy's chest. He felt so strong.

She pushed herself back, ready to speak an apology, only to look into Peeta Snow's face. She froze, slowly registering what stood before her. He looked so different from when she last saw him. His blond hair was a little longer and darker. His skin had a lovely glow. His body obviously a little fleshier and more muscular. He looked healthy and vibrant. It was the exact opposite of what she expected. And there was something different about him, though she could not quite described it.

"So how's my timing?" Peeta asked, the beginnings of a smile forming on his handsome face.

Katniss was awed. This was fresh. Gone was the cold, indifferent Peeta Snow that she was so used to seeing. There were no tension lines in his face. In fact, there was a hint of humor in his words, in his body language. And it charmed the heck out of her for some odd reason. Was this the person that was hidden beneath so many layers of deceit courtesy of Snow?

"Impeccable," Katniss chuckled. "You look . . . ummmm . . . great." And truth be told, that was an understatement.

To her delight, Peeta responded with a quick survey that made her heart slightly irregular. "Likewise." It was not as much what he said as much as it was the genuineness of his tone, as if every word that left his lips had the same weight.

"You'll be at the ball?" It would be unlikely that he would not come, but she had to make sure.

Peeta smiled shyly. "I don't think my date would be happy if I didn't."

The mention of Clove left a sour taste in Katniss' mouth. "Watch out for that one. She has some dirty plans."

Peeta chuckled. "I've had a little experience in evading, at least in that department."

She looked into his eyes, searching for any shame or suffering. There was none. He looked unperturbed, confirmation that Peeta was left untouched from his visit with Crane. "So he did not . . ." but Katniss did not know how to phrase it appropriately, especially in public.

Peeta blushed. It was the first time he seemed at a lost for words. "Nothing more than some ogling," he murmured.

This conjured some racy images in Katniss' mind, images of Peeta barely clad in anything that could be considered clothing flaunted before a sex addict. The images were not entirely unpleasant, especially those of Peeta in the nude Just inappropriate. _Impropriety, must be the theme of the day. Focus, Everdeen, focus._

Afraid their time is running out, Katniss had to ask a poignant question that had plagued her all week long. She lowered her voice, forcing Peeta to stop breathing in order to hear what she had to say. "Why do we have to wait to show the evidence against Crane?"

It was quite hard to read his expression. Peeta had a good poker face on, though it is not the usual cold face that he puts on for everyone else. She knew it was a long shot, especially when Johanna could not get any answers out of Peeta even when she knew him for more than a year. And she wondered if behind a school hallway would be a great background for Peeta to fess up. Come to think of it, the location, the timing, everything was all wrong. When the silence became awkwardly long, her heart fell.

And then, Peeta tossed her a bone. "Because there is something Snow has been keeping of mine that I want back . . ." The statement was simple, did not provide any details, yet was enough to convince her, oddly enough. " . . . intact." The last word made her breathing hitch. Something about the way he said _intact, _the way he emphasized it. Was that the crux of the matter? That Snow held something that Peeta held dear, but seemingly unimportant to Snow if he was willing to destroy it?

Katniss' tone softened. "Before February 14th, at least?" Just a tad more than two months from now. It seemed like forever. How much 'training in the art of sex' would Peeta have to endure in two months, she found her mind drifting to.

Peeta's looked at her thoughtfully, hopefully. "It would be close, and it would depend on a few things."

"On what?" Katniss asked anxiously.

Peeta's looks darkened, and suddenly, Katniss felt afraid. Gone was the humor and the innocence, replaced by a repressed anger. It was her signal to get off the topic.

"And the woman?" She knew she did not have to elaborate about the woman with the gunshop to her head. Was she pushing it? She did not care. Time was scarce.

"My mother." He was unfazed when he answered. There was a lack of emotion, not sadness nor anger. Perhaps it was so long ago, the murder was no longer tearing at his heart. He must have come to terms by now, especially having painted the scene of her death so recently. He was so contradictory. _A grounded artist who was a realist. _

"And the other. You know him?"

A loud voice startled her from behind. "That was a long potty break, Katniss!" Finnick's tone was off, a little tense. Katniss did not realize how close she was to Peeta, their faces mere inches away. Embarrassed, she stepped away, only to realize that Finnick was not alone.

Every muscle in Gale's body looked rigid. His face was stone cold, his eyes boring holes into Peeta, but he seemed to be struggling to find words to say. Jealousy was written all over his face, but to his credit, he did not take an aggressive stance.

"Katniss was asking if my leg was better," Peeta filled in, but the tension was so thick Katniss thought she was suffocating.

"Nobody asked you," Gale spat. "Don't try to milk that one to death. There are other people and other body parts that you need to focus on milking, including that sugar daddy of yours. Go suck on his milk."

The crudeness of that remark threw everyone, including Finnick, into disbelief. Peeta's body froze, perhaps finally recognizing how little was kept secret about his dilemma. Within moments, his gaze turned steely, his body tense. There was a dangerous glint in his eyes that made Katniss' blood run cold.

"Come on, man," Finnick put a hand on Gale's shoulders in warning, recognizing that the situation was becoming precarious.

As if regaining some semblance of gallantry, Gale huffed and looked away.

But it appeared that the damage was done. Katniss saw the withdrawal in Peeta's actions. Gone were the raw emotions, replaced by a mask that seemed to signify a battlefront tactic. Peeta Snow's eyes bore into Gale's as he assessed his opponent. It was eerie but Katniss could swear that he was staring into Gale's soul, so intense was his gaze. He must have made a decision about Gale because he nodded in affirmation, gave a little smile, and responded in an impressively forgiving manner. "Milking is for the cows. With humans, it's called Kama sutra." Gale's face burned bright red while Finnick's expression revealed a newfound admiration for this boy that stood before them, calm in the face of hostility. Katniss was hoping Peeta would look at her in the special way he had earlier, just to remind her of his compassion and confidence, but he did not.

"Actually, I was looking for Clove as we have plans to make." It was his cue to divert the attention away from himself. Without waiting for anyone else to speak, he walked away, not sparing a glance at Katniss.

It was then that Katniss noticed that he walked with a limp still, a small reminder of the fact that not more than one month ago, he had been severely injured. She was slightly alarmed to know, and she wondered if Peeta was aware, that there was a blemish of blood on his pants, where the crease of his knee was. It seemed that that fact did not go unnoticed by the others.

"I guess bone healing takes time, doesn't it," Finnick's voice filled the uncomfortable silence..

But Katniss no longer desired to answer to her friends. The tender conversation with Peeta lingered in her mind. For one brief moment, she saw a normal boy who desperately needed companionship and comfort, a boy so trapped in suffering that he must not know what it feels like to be happy. And for once, she feared that there was a hint of self destruction in Peeta's actions. Call it intuition, but she felt afraid, not of Peeta, but for him.

She walked away from Gale and Finnick, not bothering to say goodbye. She wanted to hide somewhere, and that somewhere ended being the girl's restroom. She did not realize how long she was in the stall when the bell rang, signaling that lunch period was over.

To her chagrin, as she was about to exit the stall, the high-pitched voices of Clove and Glimmer halted her movements.

"That was the sexiest thing ever!" Glimmer chirped.

Clove chuckled. "I didn't know he could French kiss like that!"

"Wow, was he excited to see you!"

Clove's response made Katniss' blood rage in jealousy. "In more than one way. Now that is one fine specimen."

"Did you get a good feel, or maybe a good grope?"

Clove beamed. "Shouldn't kiss and tell, but just for you darling, he's plenty endowed. I'm not one to miss out on opportunity."

Katniss saw red.

"His panting was sexy. I did not realize that Peeta could be such a sexually passionate creature. Do you mind if we do a threesome after the dance? Maybe in the back of the limo?"

"Just make sure you bring enough lubrication." Glimmer squealed in excitement, but Katniss only wanted to vomit.

As the two girls exited the restroom, Clove's voice was barely audible. "I wonder where he learned some of those moves? And his tongue . . ."

Katniss reminded herself to breathe. Weeks of pent up tension finally made her feel ready to explode. She was confused and bothered and hot by it all. And there was a part of her that craved Peeta's touch, the same one apparently given to Clove.

Katniss could not deny it any longer. She was irrationally attracted to Peeta Snow, and only one coherent thought formed in her mind-to make sure that if there was any sex during the Winter's Ball, it would not be between Peeta, Clove and Glimmer.


	9. Chapter 9

Hope you guys enjoy!

kpkp

_I want my phone back. _It wasn't the nicest text to Peeta Snow, but then, Katniss was not aiming to be nice. She was aiming for a response, and an opportunity.

Clove was a wakeup call for her, that she was not to let Peeta's course stray too far from hers.

If he was as sharp as she was led to believe, he must know how pissed off she is by his actions.

Surprisingly, Peeta answered, and quite immediately. _Not yet. Making some improvements on it. _Katniss was unsure how to interpret that statement.

Katniss: _When?_

Peeta: _Winter's Ball._

Her heart skipped a few beats. Wasn't this what she wanted? To find a secluded place with him during the Winter's Ball and separate him from the wolves that were planning on devouring him? It was a promise from him that he would be available for her, and it was alluring.

And that was enough for her. Katniss: _Shed your dates._

Peeta: _Likewise._

Katniss felt like a naughty child, conspiring against the the adults, so unconforming and dishonest was her suggestion. But, she could care less. She needed this attention from Peeta, and it was driving her insane, not being able to get it, undivided.

She had made her peace with Gale and Finnick, though it was made quite begrudgingly. She knew they had her safety at heart, and Gale was so distraught over her silent treatment he actually apologized to her for being so crude and rude. Mainly, his apologies were to her and not Peeta, but she felt that he deserved forgiveness. After all, they had been friends since they were born, and she was not one to hold onto grudges for long, especially someone who had only been by her side and supporting her.

And so, like the rest of the school, she counted down the hours until the Winter's Ball arrived, wondering if her dress and Peeta's suit would match. She had to admit, orange was not an easy color to pair with. Even a black suit would make the pair appear like they were ready for Halloween, wouldn't it? She began doubting her palette choice. If only she were a true artist, perhaps she could make the boldness in her choice of dress work. But unfortunately, Katniss had not a single ounce of artistry in her body.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The day of the Winter's Ball arrived uneventfully. Other than stealing a few glances when the other was not looking, Katniss had very little interaction with Peeta Snow. Gale and Finnick avoided Peeta like the plague and Delly and Madge refrained from mentioning anything that could lead to a conversation about him.

But all Katniss could think about was Peeta. Even the night before, her dreams were vivid and romantic, more than she cared to admit. She dreamed that she kissed him, hurt him, exchanged jokes with him, stared at the stars with him, slapped him, slept alongside him, argued with him, among a few of the scenarios floating in her head. But none of the conjured images made sense to her. Was she that conflicted about Peeta?

And when she came to school and held his gaze for but a moment, all contradiction became heightened. Her passion became stronger, but then her doubt also felt suffocating. He reeked of danger, and she didn't know if she would be able to handle him.

She didn't understand him at all. He seemed to have so much more substance to him than to date Clove.

However, it wasn't just the situation with Clove that bothered Katniss. Cornelius Snow's uncharacteristic joy a week prior was replaced by moodiness, suspiciousness and cruelty. Gone was the transient excitement, now replaced by something much more disturbing. Katniss spotted him walking along the hallway, Peeta by his side. The two of them immersed in a hushed conversation, with Peeta focusing quite intently on the wall, devoid of facial expression. Katniss kept walking, thinking that any unexpected movement would catch their attention.

To her luck, Clove decided at that moment to break their conversation, fingers clutching around Peeta's waist as she settled to Peeta's left. Snow nodded politely at Clove, but there was a laziness in his expression that felt more ominous than bored.

Katniss felt an unnerving shudder run through her as she continued on to class. Peeta would have a difficult time shedding his dates at the rate Clove was clawing at him. But she had to clear that thought. She needed to figure out how she would leave Gale during the ball. A hundred ideas and thoughts had swirled in her mind, but none that seemed plausible and consistent with their friendship. She was upset at Gale, but not enough to hurt him with lies.

So she settled for just telling him the truth, which actually made her feel more nervous than anything. That was the only way she knew to assure her uninterrupted, undramatic time with Peeta.

But then, how to broach this delicate topic . . .

kpkpkp

Perhaps lunch wasn't the best time, but she procrastinated so much that she had no more opportunities. She would have to get ready after school and there was no further option. So, in one of the most tactless ploys she had ever executed, Katniss decided to discuss this with Gale at lunch with Finnick's, Madge's and Delly's presence.

She must of looked quite off because no more than a few seconds after taking her place at the table, Finnick commented. "Uh oh, what's wrong."

_Maybe it's a good thing that her other friends were there. _

Katniss gulped. "Ummm, I was thinking, with regards to the ball tonight . . . "

Gale's muscles tensed as he looked at Katniss, dread on his face.

" . . . that I would break off after a couple of hours and do my own thing." The last four words that Katniss spoke was almost inaudible.

"Why?" Madge asked, intrigued. Gale was still speechless.

But Finnick beat Katniss to it. "You have a rendezvous." He said it with a smirk. Worse, it wasn't even a question.

"No. Yes. Maybe." The conversation was going to fast for her liking.

"With Peeta?" Delly asked, but one roll of Finnick's eyes encouraged Delly not to ask any more obvious questions.

"I have some questions," Katniss continued to explain, but it appeared her excuses were moot.

"Absolutely not!" Gale finally spoke, though to his credit, in a hushed tone. "Alone next to nowhere with that creep? I'm going with you!"

Katniss' eyes shot up in alarm. "Absolutely not," she repeated. "I can take care of myself, and not with the way you acted last time."

"Why alone?" Gale pressed, angered.

"I need privacy. I want the truth. And I cannot get it out of him if you guys keep on verbally attacking him!"

"You're just hiding so much stuff from us, from me!" Gale clenched his teeth.

Katniss' eyes fled towards Finnick, "Well, it does not appear that you're that much in the dark judging from our last interaction!" That resulted in a flinch from Finnick.

"I am going with you whether you like it or not. I'll stand a few feet away." Gale pressed.

"No. I can do this alone." Katniss gritted her teeth.

"We ask your father to put a bug on your dress." Gale pressed.

"No, why can't you trust me."

"It's not you, it's him. We don't trust him."

"You can." Katniss felt it to be true. They could trust Peeta.

"Why? Because you do?"

"That's not fair."

"You're gonna say it's intuition?"

"Yes."

"Sorry, ain't enough to not care about your safety."

"I get this feeling he isn't a bad person."

"And I get this feeling he isn't a good person."

"You're just saying that because you're jealous."

"You're getting blind."

Gale and Katniss continue their argument, the others tactfully steering clear of their argument until this point.

"Katniss, he has a point," Finnick said in a calm, but confident manner. He held Katniss' hand with conviction. "He has a point."

Katniss felt her defenses crumbling. In the end, she did need her friends. She could not fight them like this. "Fine, but Finnick, not Gale."

Gale shook his head. "No, he has his own dates to tend to without getting us attracted. And why are you so against me coming."

_Because it seems like Peeta's secrets are so tender. And she was afraid that she would lose his confidence again, or worse, make him more vulnerable than he already was. As if he has not already been outstripped of decency, privacy and love by Cornelius Snow. She replayed the last discussion they had with him, the humiliation that he must have felt as Gale threw his predicament in his face. _

"It's not up to discussion, Katniss. I'm coming, and I will stay in an open spot, visible to you and him. I won't listen. And I won't interject. That's my compromise."

And there she had it, there was no room for negotiation. She suddenly felt indignant. "You don't have my okay to barge in and interrupt us whatsoever."

"Only if he doesn't try to lay a finger on you."

"No. Unless he's holding a gun to my head, you are not to interrupt us," Katniss forced out.

Gale snorted, but did not refuse that last statement.

*The Winter's Ball*

The weather was neither good nor bad. It was chilly, but nothing more. Darkness had flooded the sky by the time Gale had arrived at her house to escort her to the dance. Katniss lathered on the makeup that she had bought and gazed at the mirror for so long she thought it would simply break.

She was rather content with her appearance, subconsciously gloating over her dress choice. It did make her eyes stand out.

She could tell that she did a reasonable job because Gale's jaw dropped the moment he saw her. He did not know what to say, and that made her feel quite good.

He whisked her away in his car and by the time they reached the school auditorium, it was close to pitch black. She stepped out of the car, a chill running through her. She wished she had taken a sweater. She willed the shudder away, but realizing that it wasn't just the cold that made her shiver. It felt ominous. Gale must have felt it too, because he looked less relaxed.

They stepped into the auditorium, the blast of holiday music filling the air, somewhat drowning out their worries. The anticipation began incrementally creeping up on Katniss. She was excited. She didn't know if it was because of how Peeta would react to her dress or the thought of seeing him dressed up.

Her answer came soon enough. It was effortless to note Peeta's presence. His golden blond hair and vivid blue eyes immediately caught her attention.

Time must have stood still as they made eye contact. She could feel his eyes lingering on her face as he assessed her with the most endearing, awed expression on his face.

It was as if he was admiring a painting. And she felt the heat rise to her head as well as sink to her groin. But it was not just the way he stared, it was also the way he looked. He was dressed in a sharp gray blazer, and a soft orange turtleneck that made him appear like a piece of art in a black and white photo. The different shades of gray minus the soft orange turtleneck made her salivate. While the shirt was not tight, it outlined his torso well and made him look like a model out of a sports magazine. He was stunning, and she could barely keep her eyes off him.

To her chagrin, neither could Clove as a pair of arms snaked their way around his waist and occasionally lower.

But before Peeta turned to attend to Clove, he gave a brief smile at Katniss. It wasn't a stiff smile or a smug one, it was a gentle one full of hope and innocence. It was a smile of promise that he would lose his current partner for a secret rendezvous with her later on. It was a smile that made Gale grip her waist tighter to remind her of who her date was for the night.

Katniss broke out of her reverie with disappointment. How she desperately wanted to trade partners. But she could sense that she was not the only one eyeing the couple. Someone else in this room was intently observing Peeta. She did not know how she knew it. She just did.

So she danced with Gale. She danced wildly, letting the room think that she did not spare so much as a thought on the beautiful blond boy that seemed to move quite smoothly across the dance floor with his neurotic partner, who was grinding her pelvis into his every chance she got. She danced wildly trying to not think of the lingering eyes of many of the other females, Delly and Madge included, on Peeta's form. She danced until Gale had to ask her to stop to catch a breather. Because she did not want anyone to know that she would meet up with Peeta at the end of the night.

And so, the night went on. After roughly two hours, Katniss saw Peeta exit the auditorium with Clove and Glimmer. The two girls actually looked stoned, but with enough mental strength to grope Peeta in the correct spots. Their movements were sluggish, but not clumsy. Their fingers still looked quite adept. Katniss could only surmise that they were going to the limo to act out whatever dirty plans Clove had for Peeta.

But something told Katniss to not follow them. Because someone else was. Katniss looked at Gale, who also saw the threesome leaving the auditorium. The music of David Guetta was blasting loudly in the auditorium, drowning out the thunderous thoughts that were going through their heads. It appeared that Gale agreed with Katniss' lack of action. His eyes scanned the crowds wildly for some unseen spy.

He nudged Katniss' arm when he could not visibly detect anyone foreign to their school, signaling for Katniss and himself to leave the auditorium through the other door. Katniss sighed. How would Peeta know where to find them?

But that was answered soon enough. Once they were outside the auditorium, Katniss could finally hear Gale's words. He had, in the men's room, had a brief exchange with Peeta. Actually, Peeta had slipped a little note in his hand to meet at the Northwest corner of the auditorium, close to the gymnasium.

It shouldn't have surprised Katniss, the fact that Peeta would figure out Gale's role this night. But nevertheless, it did. And so, she followed Gale to the designated spot, the night had cleared up beautifully, and the light of the moon giving them a guiding light through the night.

And so, they waited. The wait was terribly long, as Katniss envisioned what was going on in the backseat of the limo. She wished she had a watch on. She could only count the times the cecadas chirped in the night, and the sound of Gale's breathing. It would have been enough time for Peeta to . . . Katniss silenced the imagery. She couldn't think like that. That was not Peeta. She refused to believe it.

But there he showed up, hair mussed up, shirt disheveled, eyes with a slightly glazed expression. It was hard not to speculate as to how that had happened. She walked over to him, thankful that Gale did not press to come with her. Peeta stood, illuminated by the moonlight, beautiful.

And thoughts of how Gale would respond fled her mind as she grasped Peeta's face, pulled it towards her, and kissed him hard. She would give him no room to hesitate. She pried his lips open with her tongue. He tasted of berries and cinnamon. He tasted delicious. And she was thrilled when he submitted quite easily. She felt a rush of power as she claimed his mouth and heard his moan.

She put all her anger and frustrations, her jealousy and desire, into the kiss. This was to make up for the painful teasing and taunting that he placed before her with his dealings with Clove. This was Katniss, full of human emotions. For the fleetest of moments, she did not think of the circumstances that surrounded them. She wanted to unveil his human instincts. Because despite his repressed hurt and his clever acuity, he had to be a male and human underneath it all. And she could put bets on it that he was just as wild an animal as any other male . . . only he was much more desirable.

To her joy, he did not try to destroy that delusion. He kissed her back, hard. She grabbed his waist and pulled him closer to her, wanting to come into contact with as much as him as she could get. His tongue twisted around hers and she hungrily sucked it. It was shear bliss. She felt his desire for the first time, his body leaning into hers, his arousal, her victory. She needed this, needed his surrender, needed his loss of self control. She needed something as genuine as the painting that he did of her to let her know that their interactions was more than a passing amusement, that it meant something important to him.

And she was not disappointed. Every part of him felt male and felt real. She did not want to come up for air. She wanted to see how far she could get with him, knowing that if she had her way, there would be no limits. As long as he did not make her stop, she would make it a home run.

But surprisingly, what ended the kiss was not Gale nor Peeta. It was the taste of salty tears on her lips, and she wondered for a brief moment which one of them those tears belonged to. Because when she pulled back, Peeta's face was as moist as hers.

It did not take long to realize that they were not his tears, but hers. And she knew why.

"How can you virtually dry hump another girl and still kiss me like that?" She accused, though the emotion was more jealousy and less of anger.

She looked into his eyes in challenge, only to see him return it. "Because that was the only way I can get them to act sooner. Crane and my dad needed a little more motivation to get things done earlier. I figured that desire is a strong motivator, especially when the object of desire is being claimed by someone else." _Another entendre._

Katniss' heart hastened. Peeta had not exactly answered her question, but his answer caught her off guard. She did not know if it was the time as much as the fact that his statement exactly described her state of being as much as it described Crane's. She decided to tackle the easier topic. "How much sooner?"

Peeta's smile seemed more triumphant than not, yet he still looked sad. "Christmas."

Katniss' breath hitched. "That soon?"

"That's the date of the exchange." Peeta was silent for a moment, perhaps deciding how much to reveal. For a moment, he looked so far away. "When you go home tonight, do not be alarmed that your computer's memory has been tampered with. Snow suspects of your involvement and sent someone to erase them."

Katniss tensed. Was her family in danger?

Peeta continued. "Don't worry about it. Snow will not know of it. The images are now in your phone. I changed the memory card, and I don't think Snow knows, he just suspects that there is something on your computer. In your phone, I put Crane as number 5 on your speed dial." His voice was becoming hushed and rushed by now. "On Christmas Eve, go ahead and show your father all those images. They are good evidence of Crane's illegal activity. I've added a lot of Snow's as well. Your father will know how to handle them. Snow plans on leaving the country on Christmas Eve, after the exchange."

Katniss swallowed. It was a lot to take in. He was taking her for a ride, and she felt giddy from the speed of it all.

Peeta bit his lip, obviously trying to figure something really hard out. "There is only one thing I ask of you before you hand the photos over to your father. It's very important to me."

"What?" Katniss murmured.

"Call Foggert and ask him if the exchange is complete. Do it before you hand your phone over to your father."

Katniss understood now. "That object that Snow has of yours? It will be delivered to Foggert?"

Peeta closed his eyes as if in pain, but nodded. "Not an object. My father."

Katniss' eyes widened with realization. "Your real father?"

Peeta thought hard for a moment, so concentrated and perturbed from some emotion Katniss could not quite place. "Yes, my real father, intact." His eyes watered, and Katniss realized the brutality of the entire situation. Cornelius Snow kidnapped and locked up Peeta's real father the past 7 or 8 years, holding his safety over Peeta's head, forcing Peeta into incredibly inappropriate and extremely painful punishments. But this . . . this is absolutely an atrocity! Does Snow's treachery have a limit? Why would Snow do this? What possible motive did he have?

"Once my father is safe, send your father after Snow. He plans to leave Christmas Eve immediately after the exchange. And when that is all done, call Crane's phone. Once I hear the ringtone, I'll know to not have to continue the ruse. And you'll get the location of Crane's yacht. You can send the police after him. He would be unarmed."

Katniss was amazed. It was all so orchestrated, so complex. 16 year old boys shouldn't be spending their times orchestrating complicated escape plans such as this. They were supposed to enjoy school and extracurricular activities, have friends come over and watch mindless movies, and take the girlfriend to romantic dinner dates.

"You think this will work? What happens if . . . if the part with your father or Snow is incomplete? What will you do? What should I do?" Katniss spoke, seeing all the horrible possibilities.

Peeta sighed. "There is only one path for me to take, Katniss. There are no forks in this path. And the true question is not where does the road lead, but how far do I go? Please do not call until Snow is safe behind bars."

Something about that statement bothered Katniss so much. It was so foreboding, so ominous. "What will happen to you if I don't call?" she asked, her voice wavering.

But Peeta refused to answer. To certain degree, Katniss knew. He would follow through with the contract, keep the ruse going until his father was safe and Snow was in no position to harm his father. She understood now. He would risk everything, including his innocence for the man that Snow is holding captive, for his true father.

"Why her?" she had to ask. It was, after all, her very first question.

But Peeta did not need to answer. A single gunshot could be heard in the distance. Screams erupted in the middle of the night as mayhem followed suit. From the corner of her eye, Katniss could see Gale running for her. She looked urgently to Peeta, but his facial features darkened in comprehension. There was no surprise, startle or confusion in his face when the gunshot filled the air.

Her heart was torn in two for this boy. He didn't have to answer her first and last question. She understood now. He chose Clove in order to keep Katniss safe. But instead of feeling elated, she felt torn. Because the boy before her was not as innocent as she would have wanted, that any love of his would be tainted by blood, even if he was not the one to make them bleed.

She wanted to cry so bad. By the time Gale was by her side and hugging her tight, Peeta had disappeared, heading towards the direction of the gunshot. And she wondered what had Peeta envisioned was this path he tread? And if he reached the end, would she be in it?


	10. Chapter 10

Hi folks. Thank you for continuing to follow my story! I hope you enjoy.

kpkpkp

When Katniss realized that Peeta ran straight for the direction of the gunshot, she was paralyzed with fear for his safety. But she wondered why? If it was Snow that ordered any shooting, he would not benefit from hurting Peeta. And if Crane was the mastermind behind the shooting, and if his desire was Peeta, then there was no reason for him to hurt Peeta.

So her fears were irrational. Yet, Katniss could not let it go that there was someone actively monitoring Peeta during the dance. It must be eerie, having your life dissected through a microscope with little respect for privacy.

Chief Everdheen arrived at the scene with his men, adding even more chaos to the situation. A body was found near the trees, a hundred yards away from the parking lot. The perpetrator was at large. Katniss' father, once he spotted her, stormed towards her, barking for Gale to bring her home and keep her safe. But Katniss refused. She needed to know that Peeta was not hurt.

Her refusal only riled her father up more. And just as she stubbornly kept up her argument with her father, she spotted movement coming from a limo not too far from where they stood. Peeta opened the doors and stepped outside, his clothing even more riled than before. Katniss noticed that his pant zipper was undone, his shirt mostly unbuttoned revealing, intriguingly enough, defined muscles that should put everyone she knew to shame.

She could not help but stare hungrily at the sight. Her father's disapproving grunt could be heard, breaking her free of her gawking. Once more, Chief Everdheen barked orders at Gale to bring Katniss home. And this time, Katniss did not refuse. She knew Peeta was safe and that he needed to keep up the ruse that he had been with Clove the entire time.

As she slid into the passenger side of the car, she noticed that Snow had arrived at the scene, more livid than she had ever seen before. He stormed straight for Peeta, his voice raised, but Katniss could not catch his words. Together, Snow and Peeta headed for her father, obviously trying to interfere with the investigative process. Katniss sighed. What a mess!

But interestingly enough, she did not dream of blood or murder. She dreamt of the kiss they shared and the scandalous possibilities. She dreamt of him in bed next to her, body relaxed as she possessively traced his chest and abdomen. She dreamt that he was a normal boy with a delectable body whose hormones were no less raging than hers, kissing her hungrily. And when she woke up in the morning, there was an unsatisfied thirst for him that would not be easily quenched with just words.

kpkpkp

But the dream dissipated as soon as she left her room. Her father was sitting at the breakfast table, quiet but focused. Katniss felt the tension the moment she stepped foot into the kitchen. Her father did not even look up.

"Sit," he demanded sternly.

Katniss usually did not respond well to commands, but realized that there were bigger battles to fight. She sat down quietly by her father's side.

"You do realize that a human being was murdered last night."

Katniss nodded, figuring as much.

Her father continued. "That man was Brutus, Snow's bodyguard!"

The gunshot that interrupted Katniss' 'conversation' with Peeta . . . it killed Brutus? Of course, Katniss would naturally assume it was someone slightly more innocent, like Clove. But the image of Peeta, barely decent, getting out of the limo last night would have suggested that Clove was all right. _Brutus_? She had not seen that coming.

Her father noticed her confusion. "You were not privy to the details?"

Katniss finally spoke. "I don't think I would have been as passive if I had known that someone would have been killed last night. What makes you think I know anything?"

Her father swallowed the words that were about to leave his lips. She noticed the raging veins popping out of his scalp. "We had an agreement that you would tell me everything and anything you know. And I know you know something," her father said through gritted teeth.

Katniss froze, putting on her best poker face. "I heard the gunshot like everyone else. Brutus being shot is surprising. I did not even know he was there last night. I guess it makes sense, since Brutus is less a bodyguard and more a spy whose job seems to follow Peeta around."

Her father stared at her. "Peeta." He spoke the name thoughtfully, rubbing his fingers on the little facial growth on his chin. "That disheveled boy that got out of that limo with his clothes practically nonexistent?" He looked disapprovingly at Katniss. "Looked like he was exercising his right to be a true male. Can't even zip up his pants. He doesn't seem like a good kid, Katniss. I'm sorry to break the news to you."

She had made a little slip. She shouldn't have brought attention to Peeta. Katniss bit her retort and decided to take the attention off of her. "Who do you think is the perpetrator?"

It was effective. Her father sighed. "There was evidence of a struggle. We will continue investigations today." Katniss' father eyed her carefully. "And everyone in the Snow household will be interrogated."

"Of course."

It wasn't Peeta. She was not afraid of her father's suspicions because in the end, Peeta was with her. Gale was witness to that. The more urgent matter was who killed Brutus? And why? She had no doubt that Peeta knew. Would he tell her?

kpkpkp

Though it was a Saturday, her father finished his breakfast quickly and left for the police station. He did not want to leave the necessary work for Monday, preferring to conduct his 'interrogations' that morning. After her father left, Katniss picked up her bike and headed in the same direction. She did not know why, but she needed to see Peeta, either before or after the interrogation. It did not matter.

She pedaled fast and hard, sweating despite the bitter chill in the air. It took her roughly 30 minutes, but she made it to the police station. It was crowded and loud, full of people who did not mind their own business. She spotted Gale coming out of the police station, face blank of emotion. She turned to face another direction, but it was too late. He saw her. He stormed over to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Your father asked me to come."

"Why?" Katniss demanded. It made no sense.

"He needed some third party rendition of the events."

"And you told him that Peeta was not the one shooting the gun!" Katniss demanded.

"Of course," Gale snarled. "He was too busy fucking Clove." And Gale lowered his voice though it was no less sinister, "or should I say that he was too busy making out with you?"

Katniss fumed. "It's none of your business."

Gale snorted. "You made it my business."

Katniss gripped his forearm. "It's none of your business."

"Don't you dare tell me that!" Gale spat. "It's none of your business what I say or do, especially with regards to Peeta."

"You would lie?" Katniss hissed.

Gale grunted. "You think so lowly of me? Get this straight. I will not lie, but don't expect me to volunteer anything."

Their argument was curtailed when Peeta stepped out of the police station. It must have been so dark last night. How could she have missed something so big. And now, in the sunlight, she wondered why she did not notice last night. On the side of Peeta's head was a nasty bruise, and underneath a patch of blond hair, a pretty nasty looking cut.

Katniss racked her brain for any signs that he sustained any injuries last night, but to her dismay, all she remembered was the kiss they shared. Was she so blinded by jealousy and want that she failed to notice his injuries? And judging by its size, the injury would have knocked him out for a good while. Who had done this to him? Clove? Glimmer? Oddly enough, she could not help think that perhaps Brutus was involved in this injury.

His lips were swollen. His attire quite unkempt. Even a little stubble was forming under his chin. The eyes were hollow, dark circles hinting at no sleep last night. Yet despite this, she felt drawn to him inexplicably. Even battered and bruised, he enthralled her.

It looked like Peeta wanted to approach her, but two things stopped him in his tracks. First, Gale's deadly glare and second, her father's hands on Peeta's shoulders. Chief Everdheen had followed Peeta out of the police station, his hand placed in warning over Peeta's shoulders. "Well, Peeta, we expect further cooperation in this investigation. I trust that once you have more information, you will notify our department."

Peeta nodded. "I will."

Her father seemed to not want to end their conversation. "Sorry to hear about your injuries."

"I'll make sure to keep the valuables at home next time."

"Speaking of valuables, try to keep your privates inside your pants, son. High school is barely the real world. And kid's play is amateur. Leave the real work to the adults."

Katniss' eyes bulged out at her father's bluntness. First Gale's condescending words, and now her father's derogatory sexual innuendos?

Peeta's face was difficult to read, but he had to have sensed the hostility in her father's tone. In fact, the tension was so thick that a stranger could have picked up the vibes. Peeta was quite calm with his response. "Trust me, Chief Everdheen, you wouldn't believe what is considered child's play now."

Peeta was definitely not trying to make friends with her father. Katniss felt her heart sinking. Peeta continued. "But I will take your excellent advice and try to refrain from all carnal urges." His eyes quickly flitted to Katniss before looking away.

He made an attempt to walk away, but her father did not appear to accept his response. "I trust now, 8 years later, that you know what's right and wrong. Believe me, son, your _situation and condition _from those videos can and will be held against you should we not be able to elicit your cooperation in this matter." The threat was loud, the warning ominous. Her father knew something she didn't! Videos? Of what? Her heart raced, curiosity raging within her. Her father was witholding information from her. But then again, was she not doing the same?

For the first time ever, Katniss witnessed Peeta falter. Up until now, he always seemed composed, in control, and wise beyond his years. But now . . . his face looked anguised anguished, his posture defeated. He looked mortal, his confidence being chipped away, quite effectively, by her father. He lowered his voice, but she could still hear him. She imagined the walls caving in on Peeta, a little boy trapped in a shack, burned and helpless. And she wondered why her father attacked him so vehemently. It was so unlike him to use his power in such a way. Did he not feel the helplessness of Peeta's situation? Can he not sense Peeta's innocence? She needed to show her father the items Peeta had given her access to! The map of Snow's house! That would prove to her father that Peeta was on their side.

Katniss forced her way towards the two of them, yanking from Gale's grip, but her actions were stopped short by a low, growling voice. "Perhaps you should stop threatening the boy, Chief." Snow's deceivingly monotonous tone pierced the tension.

It was paradoxic, ironic, that Snow came to defend Peeta. Suddenly, Peeta was on the other side of the divide, stepping back, his place now behind Snow.

Chief Everdheen sized up Snow, now looking much scarier than before. "Well, tell him to stop ogling my daughter!"

Snow's expression became thoughtful. "Is he now?" For a moment, Katniss was afraid that Snow figured out that she and Peeta were much closer than previously thought. Snow turned his gaze towards Katniss, obviously gauging her involvement with Peeta. She willed all of her strength to return the cold, hard gaze. She could only hope it was enough to dissuade Snow of any perception that she and Peeta interacted on a deeper level.

Snow chuckled and directed his attention back to her father. "I agree that your daughter is beautiful, a young boy's fantasy. And truth be told, my Peeta," and his tone was sickeningly sweet when he said Peeta's name in that possessive way, "being a Snow and all, suffers from our family weakness. We go weak in the knees when a pretty girl comes our way, and we get into believing that they are genuine when in fact they take advantage of us, use us, and once we have served our purpose, dispose of us."

Katniss was stunned. It was no longer the tone, but the content of Snow's message. Snow was obviously staking his claim on Peeta, but there was a double entendre there that frightened her. It was eerie how both Peeta and Snow have the same knack of saying so much with so few words. For a moment there, she actually thought that Peeta and Cornelius Snow were family. Snow said it with so much conviction.

She looked to her father, whose face was indecipherable. "Yes, I can see the resemblance beyond the shear physical appearance and the actions. Your philosophy is unique, perhaps a little on the schizophrenic side, but quite well-delineated. I think we have strayed from our original intent, which is to catch the perpetrator who had killed your bodyguard, Brutus."

Snow's face darkened. "Yes, I cannot help but agree with you. It is perplexing and poorly timed." With that said, Snow turned towards Peeta all of a sudden. "It was actually his day off, especially with the Winter's Ball and Peeta's desire for privacy. We had not requested his services. So it is quite odd that his body showed up at the school dance."

Could it be that this death was not orchestrated by Snow? The man's beady eyes seemed to penetrate into Peeta's soul, searching for something. Doubt cript into Katniss' being. Something about Snow's eyes almost suggested that Peeta served a greater role in Brutus' demise than Katniss suddenly thought. She looked to Peeta, who was holding his ground quite well. "He certainly would have been a third wheel at the dance. I wonder what he was looking for at school then?" Peeta answered, deftly distracting Snow with his words.

Snow laughed. "Are you suggesting that there is buried treasure in this high school?"

Katniss' father found no humor in the situation. "Are you insinuating that Brutus had some ulterior motive for being your bodyguard?"

Snow was quick to answer. "Obviously."

"And what would that motive be?" Chief Everdheen pressed.

Snow shook his head, but his eyes focused on Peeta. "I do wonder." He paused, contemplative. He nodded at Peeta's head injury. "Well, Peeta, my son, your head is a royal mess. We should get you to the hospital and get the tests done, make sure your body is intact and clean of infection."

Snow's words jogged Katniss' memory about the agreement with Crane and the condition in which Peeta needed to be free from sexually transmitted diseases in order for the agreement to be completed. As if Peeta could read her mind, his cheeks became flushed. Again, utterly vulnerable.

Snow put a firm hold on Peeta's shoulders, urging him away from Katniss' father. Together, they headed towards Snow's limo. Katniss panicked. Would Snow push the exchange date with Crane even earlier, say this week? No. Peeta said Christmas Eve. They had until then.

Katniss' father's grunt brought her attention back to him. "Follow me," he demanded angrily at Katniss as he stormed back into the the building. Katniss looked to Gale, but he merely shrugged. He did not look her in the eye.

Katniss followed her father back to his office, anticipation building. He knew something she did not! Yet, though she wanted to hear what he wanted to say, she did not know if she wanted to give him the information that Peeta had entrusted to her, yet.

After many minutes of pacing, her father finally looked at her. "I've pieced together a few things since you've busied yourself fancying that boy."

"Is that what Gale told you?" Katniss didn't want to waste so much time with BS.

"Gale is a good kid. He cares about you. So don't take him for granted and take things out on him. Your infatuation with the other boy is merely that. Don't be blinded by a pretty face. I've raised you better than that."

Katniss felt the heat rise. "But you also taught me to look at the details, to be unbiased and fair. Peeta is not a bad person. He's just surrounded by bad people."

"And he cannot help but inherit bad philosophy and mannerisms. I didn't bring you here to argue with you. I brought you here to show you something. I want you to listen to this recording I found from eight years ago. It is a recording of that boy when they found him abandoned in that shack. I did not give you all the details before because I thought they were unnecessary. But now, I think you should have a better understanding of that boy."

Katniss silenced as her father clicked a button on his computer. Suddenly, a recording could be heard. And then, a voice, youthful and morose. Her father turned the monitor to face her. A young boy, presumably the young version of Peeta, his hair unkempt, barely weighing much, with the same blue eyes, wailing like a lunatic. He violently threw objects into the wall shattering them. The anger, the raw emotion, was uncontrollable. He yelled like a wild beast. At first, his words were unrecognizable. But as Katniss focused harder on them, it was not hard to figure out what he was saying. "She's gone. They're gone. I killed them. I killed her."

She listened as he repeated it over and over. She didn't understand. That photo of the woman shot in the head . . . it was a tall man, not a boy, that pointed the gun at the her. She couldn't believe that an 8 year old boy could physically take down a grown woman. But the boy she saw on the video was beyond sanity. The child had the same beautiful face, but the actions were such a stark contrast to the person she knew now, controlled, sharp, and witty.

Her father put his hand on her shoulder. "Katniss, he's not stable. It doesn't matter how much time has passed. Whatever you see now, it is an illusion, an attempt at self control. Don't be deceived. That boy started out unstable and spent half of his life with Snow. There cannot be anything redeemable about him. And now, this murder. I don't care that Gale witnessed you with that boy when the gunshot was fired. That boy knew what happened to the bodyguard. He refused to cooperate with the investigation. There is good reason to believe that the injury on that boy's head was due to Brutus. They had a scuffle before Brutus died."

"Peeta" was Katniss' only response.

"What?"

"You keep on referring to him as 'that boy'. His name is Peeta. And you're wrong, there is something redeemable about him."

"He is not innocent."

"He never had the chance to be." If Brutus and Peeta had a scuffle before Brutus died, then he gave Peeta a pretty bad wack to the head. Still did not explain how Peeta had gotten away. Even less did it explain how Peeta did not look more disoriented when he talked to Katniss that night.

"Doesn't matter really." Her father softened. "Don't try to chase a mirage when the real deal is in front of you. Gale is a good boy. And he is a known. Why meddle in the unknown and gamble when you have a sure thing right in front of you?"

Katniss could not argue with that. But there was a spark whenever she was with Peeta that made her feel alive. Of course he was a gamble. The question was whether the reward would be worth the possible loss.

"Katniss, you obviously have some knowledge of Peeta that you are withholding. Give it to me."

Katniss shook her head. "I won't lie. I do have data that will likely assist you in your investigation into Snow and Seneca Crane, but I'm not ready to give it up. I only ask that you trust me." Her father thought long and hard.

"And you trust him?"

Katniss couldn't answer because truthfully, she did not know. "I just have to trust my instincts."

The conversation ended on a less sour note than she could ever hope for. She left the building, Gale at her side. They were silent, but Katniss was grateful that he had told her father the truth about Peeta not the one shooting Brutus. Someone else was after Brutus, not Peeta. She was sure of it. And just because Peeta had a suspicious head injury, that did not mean much. At first, when she saw the injury, she was much more concerned that Snow had done that to Peeta in his likely interrogations the night prior. That thought frightened Katniss more, that Snow would try to wrangle information out of Peeta.

A warm hand on her forearm pulled her out of her thoughts. Gale had a warm smile on his face, quite the stark contrast from their earlier argument. "I know I'm not as mysterious, but you can always count on me."

At that moment, Katniss felt a warmth inside her. But it didn't feel like love. It felt like gratitude.

"Where to?" Katniss finally spoke.

"Maybe relax, get our heads clear. Have some breakfast with Finn, Delly and Madge?"

Katniss couldn't disagree with that. "Yeah."

kpkpkp

But brunch with her friends was anything other than relaxing. "Guys, you would not believe the video that just went viral!" Madge's eyes were like saucers, so nervous she was about giving the news.

And by the way she stared at Katniss, Katniss feared it had something to do with her.

In fact, Delly and Finnick were looking at her in the same flustered way, as if they were expecting a reaction.

Katniss shrugged her shoulder. "Of all the things going on, you want to talk about a video?"

"Not just any video. It was a video from last night's dance! Of Clove and Glimmer and Peeta . . . in a limo," Delly spoke tentatively.

Why didn't that surprise Katniss? She didn't want to see. "Don't we have better things to do than to feed Clove's ego?"

"Katniss," Finnick said softly. "You should really see this."

It must have been the seriousness of Finnick's face or the reserved tone. Katniss nodded for Madge to show her the video.

It started out pretty predictable. Clove and Glimmer, mostly drunk, were pulling Peeta into the limo. Comments about Peeta's kissing skills pretty much seem unfounded as it was Clove and Glimmer doing more of the work, pretty much forcing themselves on him, clawing at his clothes, pulling on his pants. For the most part, they were successful at removing almost all of his clothes. Katniss wanted to tear her eyes away, so jealous was she to see such a sight, but curiosity prevented her from doing so. His body was, like his face, quite pleasant to the eyes. He was toned, his movements, even when embarrassed, looked sexy. 

She listened closely, as Finnick recommended. She could hear Clove's and Glimmer's heavy pants. Peeta was quiet, and apparently a little intoxicated as well, though nowhere near as drunk as Clove and Glimmer. Cloves hands roamed unabashedly, disappearing into Peeta's boxers. Katniss felt uncomfortably hot. Suddenly, a quick flash could be seen from outside the limo along with a silhouette of someone quite built and tall. It would not have been a far stretch to assume that it was Brutus.

And it seemed that the flash was not lost on Peeta, though Clove and Glimmer were close to goners. Peeta pulled away from Clove though she gave him a disatisfied grunt.

"Hold on," he spoke quietly as he threw his clothes on. He probably was getting ready to chase whoever had taken the photo, though it was almost half a minute before he opened the door and by then, the perpetrator would likely be far away, that was if the desire was to lose Peeta. But as Peeta stepped out, his head turned to the right, a loud thump could be heard as a long hard object met Peeta's head, temporarily incapacitating him. He fell backwards into the limo, his limbs lax. A pair of strong arms grabbed him (although it could almost be interpreted as groping as far as Katniss was concerned), pulled him forward, and closed the doors. Peeta struggled to break free, but the knock on his head made him clumsy. Clove and Glimmer remained futile from their drunken state. And then, the video ended.

Everyone was silent. Katniss gaped, as did Gale. The person who shot the photo did not try to run away. It was almost like he took a photo to lure Peeta out of the limo and waited for him on the other side of the door. Katniss looked at the time on the video. 8:34 pm. Now she wished she had a watch on, or some way to tell time. She looked to Gale who understood. "We met him at 9:01." Gale immediately responded. Perhaps it was the exactness of the time that made Katniss realize how much this entire situation affected Gale. But she had to focus. It was a little less than half an hour from the time Peeta was attacked and taken to the time he got to her. What could have happened in that time? How did he get away? And why did he not say a single word to her about it?

One thing was for sure, there was no way that seeing that video, Snow and Crane would not push the date of the exchange earlier. And now, she understood why Peeta thought it would be Christmas Eve. If there was one thing she no longer doubted, it was the accuracy of Peeta's predictions.


	11. Chapter 11

I kinda rushed through getting chapter 11 out, so here is a second attempt at it. Hopefully, it fills out some more details, gives it a little more intensity.

Kpkpkp

It bothered her, made her bones ache. It was the entire situation with all of its startling details that nagged her all weekend. Her father had buried himself in the case, and for the moment, had stopped pestering her.

Yet, despite the quietness around Caprice, Katniss felt her unease rising. But could she call it unease? She felt angry, and she could not pinpoint the source of her anger. And in the end, every thread of anger led to Peeta.

So unfortunately, he became the vessel through which she channeled this incomprehensible rage. But with this rage came a longing to go back in time to the one brief moment that she breached his well worn mask and and got him to respond in a more humanistic way. She reveled in her small victory, that she had coaxed him into something spontaneous, tender, yet inflammatory at the same time. And just as soon as she lured this side of him out, he was once again shrouded in deceit.

She did not understand why the murder had occurred. She did not want to because acknowledging it would be acknowledging the fact that Peeta, at some level, was guilty. And she dared not want to learn at which level that would be. Her father believed that Peeta was entirely at fault. He hadn't said that, but he took every chance, every meal, to insinuate that, which bothered Katniss greatly. It was a selfish reason. She had the tiniest of hope that her father would get along with the boy that seemed to hold her mind and body captive. She couldn't call it love, but it was definitely a fascination and a desire. As much as she tried to ignore her father's sarcasm and cynicism of late, it was starting to rub off on her, at least on a more subconscious level.

She stared at her cell phone, evidence of Peeta's desire to be good, or at least do what's good, in the palm of her hand. She wanted so hard to believe in that spark of goodness in him. Oh how she wanted to believe.

And there was the crux of her dilemma. She wanted to believe in this boy who had consumed her mind and heart . . . But she didn't. Monday was going to be an absolute misery.

Kpkpkp

Katniss had never seen Eastside High so heated with excitement in all her years there. Even her very own friends were caught up in the hype. The video of Peeta, Clove, and Glimmer had gone viral. All the girls at Eastside could only talk about the steamy make-out session and Peeta's well-toned body while all the boys talked about Peeta's awesome head injury. And all this gossip circulated before any of its main characters were present.

Katniss wanted to bury herself so that she would not have to hear the unnecessarily graphic rendition of sex that did or did not happen in the limo. She could not truly explain the myriad of emotions that she felt. Was she angry at Peeta's other obviously physical relationship? Was she jealous that it wasn't her? Was she worried for his well-being? Or was she anxious about how things are going to pan out with Brutus' death? She, too, was caught in the hype, and her only hope was to be able to see Peeta to resolve her doubts and questions.

Yes, if she could only see him in the flesh, she would make sense of all her doubts and ease her unrest. This statement rang exceptionally true when Glimmer and Clove showed up, their faces smug and arrogant as a dozen girls traveled in their wake, seeking out more juicy X-rated details. The bell finally rang, signaling the beginning of first period. Still, no Peeta. She wondered why his absence surprised her. After all, it was quite obvious that he was a suspect along with Cornelius Snow. Was it so surprising that neither showed up when school resumed?

But then, she spoke too soon. As the school bell rang, she caught wind of the fact that Peeta Snow had just arrived. The school seemed to ignite after that. None of the teachers could keep any of the students focused. Peeta seemed to have bowed out of his first class. Gossip informed her that he was hiding out in the library. Katniss felt an overwhelming sense of pity for him. But that did not ease the heat she felt when the girl next to her gushed about how he would make a decent pornographic star.

That's it. Whether it would ruin their plans or not, she would seek Peeta Snow out this school day and demand the truth. He owed that to her! Especially if she was going to bale him out of his seriously atrocious predicament between him, Crane and Snow. Plus, Cornelius Snow was nowhere to be seen today. Effie Trinket was scanning the hallways alone. Stealing Peeta Snow off during one of her periods should be a cinch.

Kpkpkp

Peeta was the most elusive person Katniss had ever known. All she heard were snippets of his appearances in the nurse's office, in the library, in the boy's restroom, and intermittently in the fields. As if that wasn't enough, Clove and Glimmer were everywhere. Every time Katniss turned around, Clove and Glimmer seemed to have amassed an even greater group of admirers. It was no doubt that Clove was proud of the video she put on Youtube. Katniss could not understand. How could they focus so much on the sex and miss completely the fact that Peeta was lured out of the imo, rendered unconscious and dragged off by some lunatic?

Katniss was ready to give up by the time lunch arrived, when she chanced a glance at the gym and locked eyes with Peeta for a brief moment before he disappeared inside, receiving a few congratulatory pats on the back. This was her chance! Katniss stealthily entered the boy's locker room when everyone else had gone off to lunch, leaving the gym deserted aside from its one current resident.

She could hear the shower running and realized that there was a good chance Peeta would not be decent. Strangely, this thought did not give her pause. She continued, so burning with curiosity and questions from the night of the Ball. As she stepped inside, the steam from the hot shower clouded her vision. The air smelled of sweat and shoes. But Katniss was not phased. She spotted the shower . . . and Peeta, with his shirt off, and his back facing her. She couldn't really complain about the view from the back. The muscles were well defined with droplets of sweat gliding down the smooth skin.

She was emboldened by the memory of their shared kiss and stepped forward. As if finally hearing her footsteps, he turned around, a hint of shock in his face. Katniss took notice of the fact that Peeta did not really have any other injuries. If Peeta had gotten into a fight with Brutus, it certainly did not show. There was not a single bruise on his upper body.

However, it wasn't just his upper body that she gazed unabashedly at. Peeta had to be the male version of a siren, luring unsuspecting girls with promise of beauty and sex. And like a siren, he entranced her. Her eyes were locked onto every single muscle that was exposed to her and longed to see the ones that were not. She noticed the water droplets coalescing on his shoulders and running down his pecs and abs. He was sinful to look upon. Yet he stood there, comfortable in his near nude state, neither shying away nor attempting to cover himself up.

For a while, she forgot her initial reason for cornering him in the gym. In fact, she was beginning to think that this was a bad idea. What was it she wanted from him again? He took a step forward, and Katniss felt a feral desire to grab him and kiss him. So she did. She lurched forward, like a tigress ready to consume its prey and attacked him, kissing as if he was her property, and hers alone. He was all too willing, though he had to take a step back to steady himself. Like the one on Friday, this kiss was full of pent up sexual tension, only, Katniss was fueled by images of Clove and Glimmer.

It wasn't enough. Definitely not enough. Her hands began wandering, lust consuming her hormonal teenage brain, making her irrational. She thought she could simply stop once her hands reached the waistband, but then, she was reminded of the video, of Clove's unapologetic advances. No way would she possibly be content with always being one step behind her. On top of that, she wanted proof of their mutual attraction, or to put it in another light, she wanted some physical evidence of having owned a piece of his soul.

So she pulled her hands to the front, and they dipped down, brushing over the thin fabric that covered a muscle she wasn't as familiar with, but that fascinated her. It was soft, but did not stay soft. It was a foreign feeling, but one that electrified her. And the best part, he gave in so easily, not once fending her off.

Katniss only felt triumph. She stroked him, eliciting moans that were sexy and vulnerable. Peeta leaned against the wall for support as she forced him back. She loved the way he caved in to her demands. She pushed herself forward, sandwiching her hand between the two of them. And though she never had this experience before, she brought him to completion. The muscle so tight and hard just a while ago now limp in her hands, separated from her skin his boxer fabric. She had made him wet himself, and that thought made her smug. The evidence was all on his boxers. It was a surrender she had wanted to get from him since Clove had began to put her claws on him. For once, she felt like she dominated this relationship, if she could even call it that. She watched carefully his flushed cheeks and shallow breathing. It was such a feeling of empowerment.

"Katniss," he spoke uncertainly, when he finally caught his breath.

And just like that, her lust turned into rage. Just like how tortured she was during the weekend, at this moment, she felt pulled in two by even stronger forces she could not comprehend. It was like her feelings were magnified when she was near him, and so, the confusion she felt during the weekend felt like they were going to tear her mind apart. Her desire was strong, as is her guilt and rage, and while her intent as she spoke the next few words was to gush about his beauty, the words came out all wrong.

"Is it always this easy?"

Katniss gawked. That was not how she meant to say it. She had meant to say that she was so glad it was this easy for her as opposed to what Clove and Crane had to go through to get him in the mood.

She stared at her hand, moist from his semen, shocked at what had just happened. And what was simply a feeling of empowerment before now felt like a loss of control. She had just felt a boy up and got him to come in the boy's locker room. Katniss felt mortified.

She gazed at Peeta, whose face was a combination of bewilderment and hurt? It was obvious he did not want to answer her question.

It was strange, but that only fueled more of Katniss' angst. So instead of rescinding her question, she decided to continue her course. "Are you ever going to explain what happened with Brutus on Friday, or are you going to continue to play this romance card with me?" Again, her mixed feelings made the statement come out mutated.

Peeta stilled, intent on Katniss' face. The ruddiness had left his features. The strange heat between them a moment ago was momentarily forgotten. He returned her gaze, although more with sadness than with anger. "So are you saying that this thing we have between us . . . is unreal?"

"No, it's real." And she held her moist hand up for Peeta to see. What was wrong with her? What was driving her to this insanity? Was it jealousy?

It was a derogatory gesture, and the anger lit up Peeta's face. "I said what needed to be said. Anything else was superfluous and would not have changed anything."

"So the fact that a man was murdered, that wasn't important?" Her father must have rubbed off on her much more than she had thought, because it was his voice she heard through her lips.

"Brutus was trying to play with the big boys and just got burned. He had his eye on the wrong goods."

Katniss huffed. "You're really good at saying a lot and yet saying nothing at all."

Peeta's look pleaded with her for understanding. "Katniss. He was in your house that night. He cleaned your computer's memory and downloaded the evidence I had sent you onto his flashdrive."

This startled Katniss, enough to temporarily give pause to her irrational rage. "Why? Was he going to give it to Snow?"

Peeta sighed. "Yes. At least that was what he threatened. He was trying to use it against me."

"But why?"

"He wanted something from me, and thought that blackmailing would be more convincing." Peeta halted. He didn't want to finish the thought.

But the curiosity got the better of Katniss. "What then?"

Peeta shook his head, rekindling Katniss' anger. She no longer wanted to be left in the dark. She deserved at least to know the truth if she was going to play along with his master plan.

"What was it?" she demanded.

Peeta slumped his shoulder in defeat. "He's a dirty old mind, and not so much different from Crane, you might say."

Katniss was astonished as she slowly digested what Peeta had just revealed to her. "So you killed him?"

She did not know what compelled her to accuse him, but it seemed like it was the next logical assumption to make.

Peeta looked hurt. "You believe I am capable of murder then?"

The fact that he averted her question did not escape her. But he genuinely looked wounded. "It was a natural conclusion." Katniss did not know why she was judging Peeta Snow so harshly. Was it the fact that her father had showed her such a disturbing video of him? Was it the fact that she could not get the imagery of him, Clove and Glimmer out of her head? Was it that he completely left out the fact that he was injured last Friday to her. With that, she boldly looked him in the eye, daring him to lie to her. Deep down, at some level. Peeta was not innocent. He knew enough of what happened and still kept his silence. He knew a man's death was involved, yet he chose not to cooperate with her father's investigations. And while she was irked with her father's demeanor of late, she was still his daughter. She could not forget who was her true family, not even for the most alluring of boys.

"You saw that video then?" Peeta asked calmly.

Katniss nodded, face stoic.

"You heard the shot. I was with you."

Katniss nodded. "Those things could be staged."

Peeta looked away. It was the closest she had seen to him showing any emotion. Not as dramatic as the video her father showed her, but a little more genuine. When he turned to face her, his eyes seem to well up, but he refused to shed a single tear. He looked betrayed, and all of a sudden, Katniss began to doubt her approach to this mystery. Peeta steeled his features. "Let's just put it this way, his death was inevitable."

"I'm not going to do things just because you tell me to," Katniss hardened.

"No," Peeta shook his head. "You don't have to do a single thing because of me. You'll do it because it's the only way to put the guilty people behind bars." For a moment, Katniss felt her heart sink. There was something about that statement that felt forboding. The heat that they started out with was all but gone. She had ruined the chemistry between them.

And now, she had reached a point of no return. So she did not hesitate to speak the next words. "Did you kill your mother?"

Peeta was as shocked by her question just as she regretted the words immediately as they escaped her lips. She realized that she had crossed a line that she had no right to cross, and she was abhorred by her insolence. Peeta's face paled considerably. Of all the blows that she had dealt to him today, this must have been the worst.

He pumped his fists, perhaps trying to control his rage. And there, Katniss finally bore witness to it. Tears started to fall down Peeta's face, the first true sign of his humanity, of his humanness this very day. He was not as infallible, and the mask of control was not so thick that it could not be broken. When he regained any semblance of composure, he looked fiercely at her. His eyes held hers. She had no doubt the next words that he would say to her were the absolute truth.

"No. It was my actual father that I was trying to kill."

With that, he stormed off, leaving Katniss gaping at the revelation. She pulled her hair, distraught at how this went so wrong, but knowing that she had unveiled one of Peeta's innermost layers. Deep down, his rage was probably one that was cold, one that was dangerous, and one that was deeply buried but not gone. She wept. For if it was another time, another life, she had no doubt that he would be the epitome of good.

Kpkpkp

Katniss' legs were deadweights. They dragged for the rest of the day, and for the rest of the week. She did not try to rendezvous with Peeta after that. In fact, she took all efforts to avoid him, though it was not difficult. He was seldom seen in class or in the hallways. Many of the students commented that he was hiding in the library or in the administrative offices again. Apparently, he didn't even show up to Foggert's classes either.

Cornelius Snow showed up once that week, but he rarely left his office. Peeta was never once seen with Snow.

By Friday, Katniss was glad that the week was over. "Hey Kitty Kat," Gale had called out to her as she was walking out from her last period. "It's Friday, let's go to the movies." Gale's cheery face was a wonderful alternative to the doom and gloom she had been drowning in.

Katniss smiled tiredly. "Yeah, I have to admit, that sounds nice." It was true. She was melancholic. She was tired of thinking so hard about Peeta. The emotional roller coaster had drained her.

Gale beamed. "Wait here. I'll get my car."

Katniss wavered. "What about Finnick, Madge and Delly?"

Gale shook his head in mock disbelief. "You really know how to bruise a guy's ego."

Katniss smiled, but it was one full of sadness. "Sorry, being silly. Just kidding. I'll wait for you here."

Gale laughed. "All right. Give me a sec." It was strange. Gale was a totally new person this week, and Katniss could not quite place it. He barely mentioned Peeta. He was rarely morose or jealous. It was refreshing, but at some level, it was concerning.

Katniss stood patiently. She wondered why she couldn't just let things go with Peeta. Here was a boy who was willing to do anything to make her happy. It was quite obvious that every time she was with Gale, things were simple, somewhat joyful, and innocent. And this week had proven that. If only she could be free of all the strings that bound her to that other boy.

And just as that thought crept through her mind, she spotted him near the baseball field. He was alone, his solitary form a stark contrast to the activity bustling around her. It was cold, but he wore a thin shirt. Yet, he did not seem bothered by the cold. He was absorbed in his own little world. He reached for one of the white roses and plucked it off the bush. He must have caught a thorn because he put his finger to his mouth. Within moments, he reached again for the white rose. This time, he was successful.

The next few moments became surreal. All of a sudden, there was a streak of red on its petals. Peeta was too far for Katniss to truly see, but that triggered a memory. While the gossip did die down by the end of the week, someone had mentioned that Peeta was on some blood thinning medication after his leg surgery.

It was Peeta's blood on the white rose! The imagery bothered Katniss quite deeply, but by then, she heard the honk as Gale pulled his car up to her. Katniss reluctantly got into the passenger side, only not before she spied Peeta reaching for another rose, oblivious to the world. She latched on to that memory as Gale pulled the car out of the parking lot.

As she sat in the car listening to Gale happily chat about the movie he was taking her to, Katniss finally realized something. Christmas eve was less than a week away.

Kpkpkp

"Katniss!" Gale startled Katniss out of her trance. "You are obviously distracted!"

"Sorry."

"You've said that a hundred times tonight. I was hoping to get your mind off of things. Hence the movie."

"Sorry,"

Gale grabbed her hand. The movie had ended an hour prior, but Katniss still had no idea what it was about. She couldn't even recall the title. "Listen, the investigation is on-going, and there's nothing you can do about it now. Your father will take care of things. You're no expert in the matter. You gotta let it go!"

Katniss looked away, perturbed. "I can't."

Gale grabbed her hand. "Let it go, Katnip. You can't do any more."

"I know. I just . . . it's just . . . time's running out." Katniss blurted out.

Gale froze all of a sudden. "Why is time running out?"

Katniss put her hand to her mouth and groaned. She hadn't meant to let that little bit slip. It was what she was thinking, not what she wanted to say out loud. Katniss shook her head. The fact that she was the only one to hang on to Peeta's secret was driving her insane. She had run through every single action, every single thought over and over. It was like a horror movie that kept on rewinding and replaying. She was exhausted, and she never felt more alone. The burden was consuming her, and she needed an outlet. Still, she made a feeble attempt to shake her head again.

"No!" Gale raised his voice. "No. You don't do that to me. I have been an accomplice to last Friday at the Winter's Ball. I have known you my entire life. You can confide in me. I can't just sit back and watch you shrivel away like this and be a bystander." Gale held Katniss' hands and gazed deeply into her eyes. "Tell me, why are we running out of time?"

And just like that, Katniss fell apart. She had to admit, she needed someone to confide in. She couldn't do this alone anymore. She couldn't tell her father about the evidence in her phone nor could she tell him about Christmas eve, at least not until the time came. Though she did not trust Peeta's complete innocence, she believed in his master plan and his timing.

But after the fight she had with Peeta, her innards were bursting. She needed to confide in someone. She needed to vent some of her frustrations. But she didn't know who or how. She had initially thought of Finnick, but somehow, just never felt right about the timing.

And now, Gale, her closest friend, was opening himself up to her. How could she not let that affect her? So she broke down and told Gale about Peeta's plans for Christmas eve. She told Gale about Snow selling Peeta to Seneca Crane. She told Gale about the paintings Peeta had made of his house, of the people she speculated were his parents. She told Gale about the fact that Peeta would make the final exchange on Christmas eve, exchanging his true father's freedom for his own, and how Snow would likely flee after the transaction was done. She told him how Peeta had saved all evidence on her phone of Crane's and Snow's illegal dealings, and that once Peeta's father was safe, and Snow was captured, to use her phone to locate Crane's yacht where both Crane and Peeta would be after the deal was sealed. The only thing she did not tell him was the steamy sex scene in the boy's locker room the other day. Somehow, that felt too brutally raw to depict into words. Plus, while she did not want to admit it, it was the most amazing sexual awakening she had.

Katniss was done. She felt a huge burden fall off her chest. She looked to Gale, who was intent on memorizing every word she said. "You'll support me then? We have to get the timing right on Christmas eve."

Gale remained uncomfortably silent, and Katniss feared he would refuse. When he finally responded, it was somewhat forced. "Of course, Kitty Kat. I'll help you through it all. In the end, I just want you to be safe and sound. And you know I'll do anything and everything to make sure of that, right?" Something about the way he said it seemed to insinuate at something, but Katniss was too drawn into her world to delve into Gale's insecurities and emotions. So she accepted his statement as one of acceptance.

Gale leaned forward, his kiss a little on the unexpected side. Katniss allowed him this kiss. After all, he had been such a great support, she could not ask for more. The kiss was gentle, but she could not help and compare it to the one she had earlier that week. This kiss was no flames or fireworks. It was merely sweet. And as Gale lingered, the only thought Katniss had was whether she would ever share the fiery kiss with Peeta any more. After all, Christmas eve was only 6 days away.

A little voice in the back of her mind kept on telling her to memorize every emotion and every touch that she had stolen from Peeta that day. And with that, a tear slid down her cheeks, the only evidence that her heart had been lost to a boy who deserved so much more than the evil that surrounded and perhaps pervaded his existence.

Kpkpkp


	12. Chapter 12

Again, thanks to all the encouragement and your continued reading. I'm so sorry it took this long. It was not an easy chapter to write.

kpkpkp

Katniss could not decide whether the time that passed by was slower than molasses or whether it flew by in the blink of an eye. At times, it felt like she was trapped in an agonizing nightmare that never ceased to end. Yet, Christmas Eve was upon her before she knew it. She woke up, startled by its suddenness.

School ended three days ago. Her encounters with Peeta were sadly brief. He said very little, each word laced with sweetness, never once mentioning anything outside of normal high school conversation. He somehow linked integrals to cafeteria food, limericks to football, and the laws of physics to bathroom jokes. It was such a charming side of him that Katniss got a glimpse of. Katniss quite enjoyed the mundaneness of it all, but it was never Katniss who ended the pleasant exchanges. It was always Peeta, almost as if he was afraid to allow the conversation to linger.

Truly, Katniss could not blame him for that. Her contradictory signals that she had given him in the past week along with the fact that Gale was glued to her hip was not lost on Peeta. It was just . . . there was something so final about his curtness, and that made Katniss feel on edge. If she was so charmed by his words, why did the goosebumps start to form every time she saw him? No, there was an underlying unrest that seemed to eminate from him. And the charm and wit was but veiling how wrong the entire situation was.

There was also something about Peeta bothered her. The jokes he told were charming, but but out of place? Who in their right mind before an event of potentially disastrous magnitude enjoy such last minute frivolity. It was a mystery to her, one in which she was afraid to delve in, to uncover this placid mask that he wore.

And when Peeta found her on Friday to wish her a Merry Christmas before the school holidays began, Katniss had not stopped feeling a sense of foreboding since. The image of him in his white T-shirt and jeans was quite different than his usual formal school attire, much less restrained. He also seemed happier, as if there was a burden that had been lifted from him. Yet, it truly had not, at least not yet. So that image haunted her. She wanted to ask why he felt so happy, but Gale had shown up at that time and made quite a few successful attempts to distract her. By the time her attention focused back to Peeta, he was gone. The only thing she found was a note in her hands.

_Still on for Christmas Eve. _

Truly, Peeta had beautiful writing. She wondered how he could focus on such minute details and beauty when he was immersed in turmoil. Or maybe, he was not in turmoil? Could it be that he had no conscience and that is why he felt no anxiety about the situation? Or was he truly that strong and brave to come into Christmas Eve without fear? Katniss came into the weekend with Peeta's face, with all of its handsome features and carefreeness embedded deeply in her memory. She could not tell whether his carefreeness frayed or calmed her nerves.

She had held onto her cell phone all weekend, not once letting it go, always keeping it fully charged, constantly checking the time and date to make sure that she was not late. Occasionally, she would go to the contacts page and look at Crane's number, her thumb teasingly held over the send button. And when she did, a strange feeling hit her. She felt empowered. Was this the same feeling Peeta felt on Friday? Maybe, Peeta's carefree attitude was a result. Perhaps, by the end of Christmas Eve, they would be celebrating Snow's and Crane's capture as well as Peeta's as well as his father's release from their perpetual torture. Perhaps by the end of the night, she could see Peeta finally unchained from the evils of Snow's household.

But once he was released, what kind of a person should she expect?

So she may have an inkling of why he smiled so freely last Friday, his imminent freedom. She only wished that the freedom he sought did not come with too high a price.

kpkpkp

It was strange how eerily silent Christmas Eve was, considering all that was to transpire. The entire day was uneventful. There was a lot of lazy conversations between Prim, herself and their mother. It was almost ridiculous how much food was being prepared. She could not boast any cooking skills nor any love of cooking so she settled on following her mother's instructions.

Once lunch was done, she had nothing to do, but wait. She had contacted Foggert last Friday after Peeta had slipped the note in her hand, specifically to get a time _estimate as well as Peeta's father's name._

_6:00 pm_. _ Just call him Mr. Mellark. _

She had encouraged her family to eat heartily. Surely, her father would need the energy. She did not know how much time, effort, energy and danger was involved, but she knew that her father should be at his sharpest. Gale had been calling her ceaselessly, asking about the details of the evening, inviting himself over for dinner. So there he sat, sandwiched between herself and her dad, making her dad laugh heartily. They seemed well matched.

Yet, despite the laughter at the table, she felt sad. She wondered what kind of table arrangement was happening at Peeta's home. Was he sitting next to Crane, across from Snow? Or vice versa? She tried to disregard the matter. No matter how she pictured it, Peeta was sitting between two wolves. She decided that it did not matter. The sitting arrangement would be unbearable for anyone in his predicament. She doubted he was given any time to spend with Mr. Mellark before being whisked away in some forsaken yacht with Crane.

Katniss' pulse raced at the thought of that. Surely, she must make sure that once the issue of Snow is resolved, they had to go after Crane immediately and free Peeta from that ravenous fiend.

So when her phone rang in the middle of the conversation, she felt her stomach twist in knots. A surge of catecholamines ran through her body. Her family sensed it because they looked at her anxiously. She looked down at her cell. The screen revealed Foggert's name.

Gathering her wits, she tried to appear calm. "I have to take this." Wordlessly, she walked to her room, Gale following close behind silently. It was as if her father already knew because he gave her a knowing look as she left the table. Katniss answered, but her hands started shaking.

"Yes?" she began.

"Katniss, he's safe." Foggert's voice was one filled with joy and relief. "Thank goodness, he's safe. He's with me now." It was odd how happy Mr. Foggert was about Peeta's father's release, considering he did not know the man. But Katniss still took it as a good sign.

"And Peeta?" Katniss asked the question that plagued her endlessly. Gale tensed behind her.

"Peeta is . . . ah . . . " Mr. Foggert began. It was odd to hear him so unsure of himself. This alarmed Katniss greatly.

"Is he okay?"

Suddenly, Katniss could hear some commotion over the phone as a man's voice, one whom she had never heard before and hoarse from presumed lack of use, could be heard. "Okay? Who knows what the hell is okay for him anymore. If selling his body is his idea of a noble tradeoff, then I will have nothing to do with it. You hear me? I teach none of that insulting, derogatory, cheap mentality to my children. I don't approve of that . . . "

But the voice was hushed by Mr. Foggert. "Uh, yes, Katniss. Peeta is all right. His father is with me and well. Whatever your planned proceedings, please carry on." With that, he hastily ended the call.

Katniss' end of the line was silent. She must have not heard correctly, but was the man Peeta had painstakingly tried to rescue from Snow's clutches, the man he called his actual father angry at him for making this trade? Did he just voice his disgust at his son's actions? The anger in his voice was astounding. Was she missing a key piece of information?

As if on cue, Chief Everdheen knocked on Katniss' door. It was a quiet, but insistent knock. Katniss welcomed it wholeheartedly. A quiet exchange passed between all three of them, and no words needed to be spoken. Her father understood and nodded for them to go to his office. Katniss' hands shook as she held the adapter for the phone and plugged it into her father's computer. She herself had not tried to look at the data Peeta had uploaded, but at least in this regards, she trusted Peeta's word that it was there.

And just as Peeta promised, the images that were erased from her computer a couple weeks back started appearing on her father's computer. She stole a glance at her father, his face was contorted in shock. He didn't have to ask her where she had found them. He knew. And he understood their significance because his shocked expression became one of triumph.

"Are they enough to arrest Crane and Snow?" Katniss asked the burning question.

"Enough? They are brilliant!" And with that, her father became animated. It was the first time Katniss witnessed him in his element, a hint of the man that she knew before Snow came to their little town. "You see this," her father pointed at the photo of the tattoo on Crane. "This was the piece of the tattoo that they found in the photo when Gloria Dickinson was murdered. And this," he pointed to the burnt license plate, "was the license plate of the car that left the scene of the crime. I can't believe he is that arrogant to keep it as a souvenir." And then, file after file appeared on the screen. All were transactions between Snow and government officials, all seemingly comprised of something unlawful.

Chief Everdheen laughed. "I can't believe it! All here, with his signature and stamp! This is incredible." And with that, there was a new-found admiration in his voice. "Katniss, Peeta got you this evidence?" It was more stated as a fact than a question, though.

Katniss shivered. That was the first time, her father called him by his name. "Yes." She felt a burst of pride. And then, the final letter, the one between Crane and Snow, the one with the gruesome details of Peeta's exchange, showed up.

Even Gale, who up to this point in time showed no emotion, read on in disgust. "Add human trafficking to his evildoings."

"We have to go and catch Snow. I bet he's running away with the money." Katniss urged. Now that they had downloaded the evidence, they definitely needed to catch Snow and release Peeta. Chief Everdheen knew and was immediately on his phone, barking orders. Most of his men were to spread out in the city, stopping all cars from leaving Caprice, which was not hard since the town could hardly be called anything but small. Chief Everdheen himself was going to Snow's house.

"I'm going with you!" Katniss pushed.

"No!"

"Yes! I was the one with the evidence. I'm going with you." Her tone was so fierce that her father paused and then acquiesced, but only after he turned to Gale and nodded for him to come.

Silently, the three of them loaded onto her father's police car and headed for Snow's mansion. She could tell the urgency in her father's driving from his speeding, but it seemed that time had slowed to a crawl.

kpkpkpkp

It looked exactly as it did in Peeta's painting. The gold-capped gates with the exquisite fountain. Katniss was astounded by how much Peeta had brought to life in his paintings. The grass was lush despite the fact that it was winter, the perspective from the ground just as it was reproduced in Peeta's painting. It was a lavishly decorated mansion, down to its very last perennials that brought forth beauty to the mansion. The beautiful facade was such a difference from the cold brutality that it housed.

But she could not dwell on it now. She was reminded of the map that Peeta had drawn of his house. She held her father's arm. "He has a gun in his office." Had Peeta known all along it would come to this? Had he anticipated the fact that the police would one day storm their mansion?

Mention of the gun was all the hint her father needed. He motioned for Gale to drag Katniss away from the scene, but Katniss refused. She craned her neck, hoping to catch a glimpse of Peeta or Crane. It would be so convenient if they were still there in the house. To her dismay, there was only one vehicle near the house, and that was a helicopter.

Snow was going to make quite an impressive break for it. He may look old, but his movements were stealthy and fast, surprisingly. Her father's men had arrived at that precise moment, and the chase ensued. Her father's men poured through the gates and rushed for the helicopter, swarming the old man just as the helicopter lifted into the air. Her father took aim for the pilot with his gun, and within seconds, the pilot's hand splattered. The helicopter took a dive. Everyone jumped out of the way as the helicopter careened to its side and dumped the passengers out. Snow was unceremoniously flung out the helicopter. A loud crunch could be heard as he groaned in pain and clung to his arm.

As the police approached him, he whipped out his gun with his uninjured arm and started shooting. To her relief, he was too distracted to shoot properly, and they quickly disarmed him and his pilot. Surprisingly, he did not spit a string of profanities. Instead, he looked calm and composed.

"Where is your boy and Crane?" Chief Everdheen barked.

Snow laughed an evil, crazy one. "And here, I thought I was the target. How presumptuous of me."

"Where is he?" her father repeated.

Snow only chuckled. "So you are rescuing him from me, are you? You think that he needs rescuing? Why, Chief Everdheen, I think you've been had. The boy doesn't need rescuing. It's Crane that probably needs to be warned. You think Peeta is an ordinary boy?" Then his eyes found Katniss. "You think he's an innocent boy?"

His face was full of pride when he said the next line. "It's called a scam. And I have to admit, I have not given the boy enough credit. It's brilliant. He's playing both me and Crane, and in the end, he will inherit all this money. Brilliant, if not a little underhanded."

Something about the way Snow talked with such ferocity and anger caught Katniss' attention. Something about Snow's words rang true. Was that why Katniss had not felt good all weekend long. No matter how Katniss tried to deny it, she had felt the tug of war between believing in Peeta's inherent goodness or not. His innocent smile in contrast to his astuteness and ability to manipulate. She already had trouble sifting out what was good and what was potentially not so good about him, but Snow's words solidified the doubts in her mind.

And then, Snow continued, but more to himself than anyone in particular. "He's a Snow, of course he's not innocent."

"No, you had adopted him," Chief Everdheen suddenly defended Peeta.

Snow laughed, though it was a sinister one, blood spilling from the laceration in his head. "No, he's a Snow. It's in his blood. If his father, my son," Snow spat, "cannot convince him, of that then as a grandfather, it is my responsibility to teach him a thing or two about the Snow household."

"But you sell him to Crane?" Gale interrupted with disgust. Katniss was surprised by Gale's defense of Peeta.

Snow only chuckled. "You don't think I know what he is and is not capable of? You think Peeta is that vulnerable that he needs you to rescue him? And by the looks of it, I have been had . . . by my very own grandson! Just like a Snow to orchestrate such a fantastic plan, although betrayal is not a Snow trait, I have to admit."

Katniss felt her mind go numb. Peeta is Snow's grandson? How could it be? They were a world of difference. There was not an ounce of love between them. And if that was true, then who was his father? What about the man they released, Mr. Mellark? Was he not Peeta's true father? Why did Peeta go through all that trouble?

"Go in, search his room," Snow nodded his head towards the house. "You will find that he is not so innocent." He looked straight into Katniss' eyes. "And you will find little that is redeeming about him."

With that, Chief Everdheen barked orders for Snow to be handcuffed and taken away. Katniss' heart sank. She did not want to believe a single word from Cornelius Snow's filthy mouth, but the doubts were raging in her head. She ran for the front door, Gale and her father closely behind. She ran in as if she owned the place, so familiar was she with its hallways and corridors. The map of his house was embedded vividly in her memory. She knew exactly where his room was and headed straight for it. She ran though she feared the truth, but had to know know it. The mystery behind his life, his allure, his intelligence had driven her crazy ever since she got to know him. It was as if his facade was surreal. How could someone living with Snow, immersed in his teachings, be genuinely good?

The truth of him being a Snow burned through her mind. She must see for herself who Peeta really was, yet she did not know what she was looking for once she entered his room. She opened his door and expected enlightenment. She knew it was his room because of the canvas and easel that stood in the middle. She ran in searching for clues of his humanity, or lack of. She opened his drawers, only to see paintbrushes, pastels and colored pencils and clothes. She ran to the canvas to see what he was working on, but there was nothing on it. She ran to his bed, but it was barren. There was not even a sheet or a blanket over it. She opened up his desk, and there were paintings of flowers, of the beach, and one of a beautiful orange sunset.

And then, she stopped. There was a painting of a dark room she did not recognize, with wooden barrels and wires and whips. It was dark and creepy. She could almost feel its dankness. And for a strange moment, she could smell the blood that reeked from it. She immediately understood what he painted. She ran upstairs to the fourth floor, remembering how it was not labeled in any particular way on Peeta's map, with Gale on her heels. This was the unlabeled room Peeta had painted. Perhaps this was the answer she finally was looking for.

She bursted into the room, only to feel the shock of having witnessed something so gruesome. It was some sort of torture chamber, and it smelled of burnt flesh, blood and sweat. There were mounds of wooden devices, frames lined with rope, poles, benches, cages, boxes, and a stage that she could only imagine how they would be used. A series of cameras lined the walls from all angles, and there was a flatscreen tv mounted on the wall. A lone shelf laid underneath the screen with a bunch of DVDs labeled only by number. Katniss' breath hitched as she picked one up. It was labeled 404, not in Peeta's elegant script, but in a scraggly writing that must have been Snow's. She shoved it into the DVD player. Her father stepped up behind her as the DVD played.

And there, on the screen that was larger than life, Peeta sat, arms tied behind his back, taking a beating from Snow. He did nothing to fight back, only keeping his eyes trained on something behind Snow, while Snow beat him on, like a madman, shouting profanities at him. But no matter how much Snow screamed, Peeta remained silent other than the occasional grunt as Snow hit a really sore spot. It seemed endless though the timer showed that only ten minutes had elapsed. And when Snow was finally exhausted, he punched Peeta squrely on the face and walked away. "_That was no way for a Snow to act, my boy. Emotions are for amateurs. Next time, you yield when I tell you to, or that little man you keep on thinking is your father will scream for death."_ Snow's voice was full of vehemence. There was nothing sexual about the interaction even though Peeta was completely naked, but it was so inappropriate in so many ways.

She reached for the DVD labeled 403, and then 402. And each time, the movies were the same. Those of Peeta in a vulnerable position being tortured by Snow. And each time, he took it with silent grief. Sometimes, he would ask Snow why there was not better alternative, why the man was angry? They were very innocent questions, and never once did he say anything hateful. He begged for Mr. Mellark's mercy, he begged for relief from Snow's hatred, and he begged for some surrender from Snow, but never once had he showed evidence of lost hope. It was miraculous how innocent and genuine he truly was. It was as if the torture of the body was a minor detail though blood seeped from each wound. Yet, there was something hopeful always in his eyes, as he believed that the situation has the potential to improve. There was never anything malevolent in those eyes. And Katniss had to trust that Peeta was in his most genuine state, stripped of a need to pretend for anyone.

If she had not seen this brutal honesty, she would not have believed that anyone could be so emotionally and mentally whole as the blond boy before her. The doubts she had of Peeta faded. The mystery, unveiled. He was not a two-faced fiend or a barely sane boy, he was the ultimate optimist that seems to see the good in this world and was ultimately let down, by everyone . . . including herself!

Katniss whipped her head around to face her father. Snow had deceived them! There was absolutely no evidence of Peeta's wrongdoing in that house! This room was a torture chamber for Peeta, nothing more. Snow must have been buying Crane time.

Katniss threw her hands to her mouth in pain as she wrapped her mind around this sudden realization. "Gale, Father" her voice quivered.

But she did not need to explain, they understood just as she had what Snow had successfully done, manipulated them. He played on their insecurities and doubts, and like fools, they had drank it all in. They ran downstairs to search for chief Everdheen's laptop. Katniss tremulously grabbed for her cell phone. There's a way to locate Crane now that she had some wits about her. Peeta had installed something on it to help locate Crane. She tried to work fast, but her shakes were making it difficult. The tears were clouding her vision as the thought of Peeta being innocent and taken advantage of repeatedly bombarded her mind. She had been so incredulous of his good nature that she was willing to believe anything to the contrary. Why was she so thirsty for the truth instead of immediately setting Peeta free?

Her father tried to stabilize her hands with his as she plugged her cell phone to his laptop. How strange was it that she had teasingly held her fingers over Crane's contact number the entire weekend, but now she fumbled trying to find it. It must have been a lifetime before she found him in her contacts and pushed it. Within moments, a map showed on her father's laptop with a blinking light, signifying Crane's whereabouts. There, on the Atlantic, many miles off shore.

"Father," Katniss' voice wavered.

"You need not worry. I will handle it from here." Her father's voice, though calm, did nothing to reassure her. "Let me make a call to the Coastguards."

"I want to come!" Katniss blurted out.

"I'll come as well," Gale spoke quietly.

But one look at her father, and she knew it was not possible. It was not their issue now, but the Coastguard's. Katniss' heart sank. Nothing was in her hands anymore. She had lost her opportunity, allowing Peeta to deal solely with the wolfish Crane while she tried to prove something. And what had she proven really?

Day had turned to night. Katniss sat eagerly by her father's side as the Coastguard constantly informed him of their progress. Katniss' father diligently reported the coordinates, and thankfully allowed Katniss and Gale as his audience. After two excruciating hours, the Coastguard found the yacht, the words "Ecstasy" engraved on it. That name made Katniss' stomach churn as she stifled a gag.

All was quiet on the waters and on the yacht itself. The Coastguard reported no sign of any armed individual. There was little to no commotion when they issued a warning, and there was no commotion when they boarded it.

But once they boarded, the confusion began. The men divided up, the communication erratic and garbled. "Wait, we spot someone on the deck unconscious. There is a lot of blood. Young male, blond, naked. Does he have a pulse? No, or yes, a faint pulse. Is he breathing? Can't tell. Quick, put him on his back."

_Please no. _

"He's cold. Barely has a pulse, men. Bullet wound through the chest. Quick, start CPR." And with that, the tears freely flowed from Katniss as she let out an agonizing scream.

"Noooooo!"

She cried so hard she could barely make out the rest. Whether they found Crane or not, she did not hear and could care less.

A memory surfaced, something Peeta had said a while back, how his path had been chosen, it was simply how far he would travel on it. He had dropped subtle hints along the way and she was too blind to see. He had been suffering! And it had been a choice of how long to prolong it? _And miles to go before he slept. Indeed._


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you guys for leaving such kind words in the reviews. This is the first story I have written, and I have enjoyed writing it.

kpkpkpkp

The stench of the hospital was putrid, leaving a sour taste in Katniss' mouth. Or was that just her mood as she paced in the waiting area, alone? Her father had dropped her and Gale off, but Gale soon had to excuse himself from Katniss' dour presence. No one, but a single nurse, who was actually on a bathroom break, had even walked out of operating rooms and spoken to her.

"Unfortunately, if you are not family, I cannot disclose any patient information," the nurse spoke tiredly.

Red clouded Katniss' vision. "Does it look like there is any family member here?" Katniss cried out, exaggeratedly gesturing towards the waiting area, at its emptiness. She had called Mr. Foggert a while back, and the message she received in return was cryptic. "If we can make it, we will."

Yet, Peeta's life was on the line, his body laying on the cold, hard surface of the operating room table. There was not an ounce of interest in his life, or death. It must have been her unstable emotional state, but the nurse seemed to have felt sorry for her, ignoring whatever confidentiality she was upheld to. She looked at Katniss, eyes full of sympathy now.

"They're doing all they can. He coded on the table many times. The bullet went straight to his heart. It's amazing he's still alive." She looked like she wanted to say something more hopeful, but her eyes spoke only of pity.

The nurse excused herself. She needed to take her bathroom break and go back to the operating room. It was 1 a.m., and Peeta had been in the operating room for over two hours. Two damn hours. She had paced the quiet waiting area by her lonesome self for pretty much the entire time, wondering why on earth she should be the only one who bothered.

So when a man who Katniss recognized from Peeta's painting as his father figure showed up in a hospital gown, Katniss was too consumed in wrath to be civil. She stormed towards him. She did, for a split second, note his ill physical state.

She glimpsed at those sunken eyes of a man wasted from hunger and torture, a man who likely deserved more friendliness than what she was currently offering, but all she could think of was his horrid remark about Peeta on the phone. He looked defeated, as if had no more love left to give.

But Katniss must have misjudged him because once the man looked into her eyes, surprisingly, the defeat sheinitially saw dissipated. He was made of tough material. Perhaps that was the only way to survive eight years of captivity under Snow.

_Just like Peeta._ That thought actually frightened Katniss, though she knew not why. The man that stood before her, though physically removed from Peeta, resembled him in other ways. His resolve was exactly like Peeta's. While he sounded angry earlier and he looked pitiful now, there was an innocence in his features that she could not deny.

"You must be Katniss," he spoke, his words were firm and his eyes bore into hers with an intensity and honesty that demanded respect. But at 1 am in the middle of the night, formality was at the bottom of her list.

"And you are Peeta's father," she pressed, her words intentional.

"Dan Mellark," he responded, neither confirming nor denying her statement. But he must have seen the fury in her eyes, because he did not let the weighted silence linger. "I raised him up until the point he returned to Snow, but cannot claim guardianship after that." His voice was bitter as tears of bitterness fell upon his cheeks, flowing freely. He sounded like a broken man.

It struck her. This man had been kept so long in captivity, so debilitated from depression, malnourishment and torture that even if there was an inkling of desire to care for Peeta, he did not look capable of doing so.

"He needs someone who loves him now more than ever," Katniss pressed, realizing that she was asking an impossibility. She anticipated the response.

"And that person is not me. Not now at least. Time may change that." Those words were unexpectedly cruel as an image of Peeta's near lifeless body in the cold operating room.

"Time," the word escaped Katniss' lip as she looked at the clock. She wondered how much Mr. Foggert had brushed up this Mr. Mellark about Peeta. _Did Mr. Foggert even comprehend Peeta's psyche. _But she bit her lip. How could Mr. Foggert not know the beauty of Peeta's soul? At least through Peeta's genuinely beautiful artwork. So she asked the question. She needed to ease her mind from the nagging curiosity. "What is Peeta to you?"

And at this, Mr. Mellark's face contorted into a myriad of emotions: anger, fear, melancholy, joy, and compassion. But when he answered, he was crystal clear. "He was the son of the woman I thought I loved, a boy who was deserted by his biologic father. His mother thought his existence would have elevated her status in the Snow household, raised him for her own twisted goals, and realized too late that when Petronius Snow knew of Peeta's heritage, it fueled a vicious rage in him that was eventually fatal."

Katniss hadn't realized, but Dan Mellark was quite poetic in his description. Succinct. "Petronius Snow is Peeta's biologic father then? Cornelius Snow's son?"

Dan Mellark snorted. "She was with child when I married her, idealistic fool that I was. I thought I could make her see the beauty of a family, biologic or not. I raised him like my own child for those 8 years. He was a mistake. He should never have been born."

The absolute cruelty of those words coming from a man who was obviously a victim, was a punch to Katniss' stomach. Her voice faltered, "Perhaps not to her, but he sees you as his father."

Mr. Mellark stifled a cry. "The day Petronius killed her and attempted to cremate her in that orchard, I realized something. The Snows are devil incarnates, soulless, evil, black bottomless pits. They suck the light out of you. It would have been better if he had died alongside his mother that day instead of taken in and 'educated' by that fiend."

Katniss' eyes were wet from so many tears. "He lingers because of you!" she spoke bitterly. She thought back to Peeta, desperately hanging on to some tangible love. He had to have loved the man that stood before her. Otherwise, why else would he sacrifice so much to salvage the man? He could have easily escaped Snow. He was a smart boy. Yet he stayed back, sacrificed his innocence for this man who seems buried in the past.

Mr. Mellark remained silent to her chagrin. "Yes, Cornelius Snow wanted to educate Peeta, but Peeta has remained immune to that old bastard's teachings." More stubborn silence.

"Do you love Peeta?" Katniss asked fiercely.

Mr. Mellark looked at her, and she could tell how he wanted so bad to say no. In the end, who was he kidding. He loved that boy, as evidenced by Peeta's utter loyalty to him. He was simply hurt and did not know how better to express it than through anger. But he loved Peeta, and Peeta loved him.

"Then show it! He is fighting for his life right now. We have to give him a reason to continue to live it."

And there, Katniss saw it. A hint of surrender to his innermost emotions. A spark of recognition lit up Mr. Mellark's face. Katniss was sure Mr. Mellark was going to surrender his fury. And it was at this point in time, her father showed up.

Chief Everdheen's face was grim. "Katniss." He looked to the man next to Katniss, needing no introductions. "Daniel Mellark. I hate to bare this news to you like this." Apparently, it was Crane, drunk and medicated, who had dealt the fatal shot to Peeta just before Crane lost consciousness and passed out naked. But Peeta crawled to the deck, his blood stained a trail from bed all the way to the metal railing, where his arms were draped, likely in an attempt to drown and take his own life. Judging from the remnants on the bed and from the other injuries Peeta had sustained, it was quite obvious that there were injuries sustained due to sex. It was odd how her father did not describe it as rape.

But she knew. How could she not. Peeta continued to play his role, fulfilling his side of the contract, just so Crane would not suspect. He did not fight that sex fiend off. He allowed whatever sick physical contact Crane desired, though it was emotionally agonizing for him to do so.

Katniss was startled out of her distress by a sound she was sure to haunt her for a while. At first, she thought it was her own wail, but nothing came out of her mouth. Mr. Mellark wept as the man fell to the ground, but instead of sobbing, he was balling and screaming. It reminded her of the video her father had showed of Peeta insane from grief.

And at that moment, perhaps a taunting of the fates, the doctors who had spent most of the night trying to revive Peeta came out to the waiting area. But as tired as they looked, they must have noted the pile of mess that was Mr. Mellark, curled on the floor alongside Chief Everdheen's and Katniss' blanched faces. They hesitated before asking to whom they should address Peeta's state to.

"Please, I will relay the information to his father once he's in a better state," Katniss' father spoke quietly when he realized he was the only one in his right mind. It was followed by a sigh by one of the doctors.

Peeta had made it through the surgery, but he is hanging by a thread. His heart is beating. However, they don't know whether he will make a full neurologic recovery. No one knew how long he was down, how long he suffered from lack of oxygen. He would be taken to the intensive care unit. There was nothing left to do but wait. He was lucky to be alive.

No sugarcoating, no superfluous words. Katniss could not help but think if Peeta could comprehend what was going on, would he have described his existence as lucky. And she began to weep in earnest.

kpkpkpkp

The next morning, once Gale had brought her breakfast and she had washed her face, she stood by Peeta's bedside, the myriad of tubes sticking out from his body quite lively compared to him. He looked pale. How could his body look so abused in just three days. The image of him smiling peacefully on Friday seemed surreal. She reached to hold his hand, but was shocked by how cold it was. They said that he would have the breathing tube removed this morning if he demonstrated signs of movement and cognition. They said that the bullet went through his heart, but not his lungs. Amazingly, his heart tolerated the procedure and was functioning though not completely fully, but adequate to keep him stable.

And so, there she sat next to his bed, awaiting when the doctors would come and remove the tube. Mr. Mellark whispered bits of what he remembered before their family was torn apart, and surprisingly, most of what he said revolved around Peeta. At times, he seemed incoherent and intangible, but Katniss got the drift. Petronius Snow killed Peeta's mother. Peeta blamed himself for her death. Peeta suffocated while running through the burning orchard. Peeta loved to paint. Peeta loved to bake and made the best French apple pies. Peeta was gentle. Peeta always smiled no matter how bad things were. But then, he cried a lot that last year when Snow's family bought the orchard behind their shack of a house. They were poor, and before the Snows, they were happy. Peeta's favorite color was sunset orange. Peeta loved falling asleep under the apple tree. Peeta blamed himself, would always change himself, first.

Peeta was checked for STDs. The results came back negative. But Katniss did not know whether there was much to celebrate. The physical deed was done. The emotional scarring would soon follow, that was, if Peeta was not amnestic to the entire ordeal. To a certain degree, Katniss hoped that amnesia would be part of Peeta's recovery. But she knew this was wishful thinking. Life, thus far, had not been kind to boy who now laid before her.

Mr. Mellark placed a kiss on his head. The man was trying his best, but Katniss could tell that he had his own demons to deal with. His eyes were melancholic. His body still looked like it would disintegrate with just one harsh word. She held Mr. Mellark's shoulder, willing some strength into him. He squeezed her hand weakly.

kpkpkpkp

They took a break, begging the nurses to let them know when anything changes. Katniss took a shower when she got home, but refused to sleep in case she missed a call. She pulled the painting Peeta had made of her a few months back and stared at it. He drew her beautiful, but it must be how he perceived her. She did not feel beautiful. He chose a beautiful gray hue for her eyes. She closed her eyes and imagined his eyes, clear and endlessly blue, like the waters of the Mediterranean.

She saw him holding a white rose against his face. The hint of a blush on his face, contrast to the white of the rose. And strangely, that image now brought peace upon her. It's strange, but she could not help but wonder if he had meant for her to see it, if it was a message for her-that whatever physical pain he endured, he was all right with everything. And she began to cry again. This time, she cried herself to sleep.

She was awoken a few hours later by her father's gentle tap on her shoulder. "Katniss, Peeta's awake." Those three words made her bolt from her bed, with only her father's hand between her and the floor. And strangely, it was her father who eased her into the car and led her to Peeta's bedside wordlessly.

Katniss had not expected to see those blue eyes so soon, but there they were sluggishly scanning his environment. They seemed confused when they scouted the environment around him. When they finally rested on Katniss, they appeared pensive. He had finally understood what had happened. He had survived. And the look that Katniss glimpsed broke her heart all over again. She had expected joy, fear, hope, or anger. Instead, he looked disappointed that he had survived.

So when she reached out to hold his hand, squeezing it for reassurance, she was distraught when his fingers did not return her gesture. His eyes closed as if willing her to disappear. He had not forgotten a single thing: not the disgusting interactions with Crane, not the desire to drown himself in the Atlantic, and least of all, not Katniss' delay in making the call to Crane.

"Please, Peeta, here me out," Katniss whispered. _You're alive!_

The next words that escaped his lips destroyed her. "I must have deserved this."

Pregnant pause. Katniss swallowed what was in the back of her throat.

She surprised herself by brushing his cheeks with her fingers. "Every bit of it."

And to her pleasant surprise, he smiled. He had a beautiful smile.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you all for keeping up with this story thus far. I could not possibly leave the story hanging as in the last chapter!

kpkpkp

It was the first time Katniss saw him smile that genuinely, and truth be told, he should do it more often. Now that the initial sting of his survival had worn off, he seemed to take it much better than she had thought.

"I was so afraid that something had backfired, that you were hurt, or that my grandfather had somehow rescinded my father's release." Peeta began. It must have been crystal clear in Peeta's mind, but it wasn't quite in Katniss'. But she got the sense that he had come to terms with Cornelius Snow as his grandfather and Dan Mellark as his father, as convoluted as the entire situation was.

His statement was completely left field for Katniss. Ironic. It was simply wrong to focus on her and Mr. Mellark, especially as she gazed at the hint of his incision on his chest and the multiple tubes coming out of his neck, his arms, and his wrist. He looked like he should have hurt, a lot. His eyes lit up with worry, but that worry was completely misplaced. Everyone should be worried about him instead of the other way around.

"I am so sorry," Katniss spoke, the tears starting to fall in earnest. And then she chanced a question that has burnt holes into her conscience and heart ever since the Coastguard rescued him. "If we had been just 30 minutes or an hour sooner, would it have changed this?"

Peeta froze, even his breathing stilled. And Katniss wondered if her question was too premature. Was he going to get PTSD from just the mention of his time spent with Crane. It seemed that he was swimming in his memories trying to conjure up an answer. It was really unfair of Katniss to ask, but she wanted to know so badly. Yet, knowing the answer would not change anything other than the intensity of her self loathing.

Pain was etched into his features now, not from the physical wounds his body had battled the past 24 hours, but likely from his last memory of Crane. His voice faltered a bit, and Katniss was reminded of how delicate he truly was at that point. "Yes."

Katniss' heart plummeted. There was no sugar coating in his response, no hint of uncertainty. He did not have the energy to waste on embellishments. She did not know how to respond so she simply blurted out a subconscious thought. "But you said there was only one path for you to go, and that it was more an issue of how far you went." Cowardly, using his own words to rationalize her guilty actions.

There was a deep sorrow that laced his features. "I never thought I would have made it this far." He closed his eyes, filled with wonderment at first and now, unwilling to take in the surroundings. "They came too early."

"No!" Katniss said fiercely as she reached for his his hand, but it was like a slap in the face when he retracted, spooked by something so simple as a human touch. "Peeta, I am so sorry, we came too late! I . . . Snow said a few things about you and I just couldn't figure you out, so I took his bait. We . . . we could have come earlier."

Peeta smiled, his next words should have been spoken in bitterness, but they resonated with forgiveness. "Did I give you too many mixed signals?" _No. Damn no. There was never anything gray about Peeta. She was the one who lived in contradiction. _And why was he giving her an excuse for her troubled heart?

And though it wasn't explicit, Katniss understood. If she had come earlier, she could have saved more than his life, she would have saved his innocence. The rape would have never occurred. _And he wouldn't have shied away from her touch the way he just did._

"What did you find in that house?" The only indication he was nervous was his heart rate on the monitor. It went up about 20 points.

"The fourth floor. The videos . . . the equipment." Katniss stammered.

When Peeta opened his eyes, Katniss was startled by them. The forgiveness she had seen earlier must have been a trick of her mind, a misplaced hope. Because the only thing that showed in those bright blue eyes now were shame and betrayal.

And with that, the monitor alarmed. The nurses and physicians arrived at his bedside. Apparently, they didn't like the numbers they saw on the screen as Katniss was shooed out of the intensive care unit, her nerves frayed and her fear for his life once again jumpstarted. She rested her head on the wall and sobbed hysterically.

And even when the doctors came out to tell her that everything was fine in the end, she knew it was not.

kpkpkp

It was even awkward the next day when he was transferred to the floor, the physicians floored by his recovery and unexcited by his little setback. They attritubed his superhuman healing to youth, but Katniss wondered if it was the conditioning Cornelius Snow had bestowed upon his grandson.

Even more awkward was the fact that Peeta shared a hospital room with Mr. Mellark. And when Mr. Foggert entered the room trying to find the perfect spot between the Mr. Mellark and Peeta while trying to avoid sitting on top of Katniss, the room felt more like a closet. So it was wondrous how Effie Trinket and Clove squeezed into the room, making the excuse that there were no chairs, to sit on Peeta's bed. Not a single soul offered to leave as a sort of duel of the wills began. _Why on earth was Clove and Effie there?_ Surely they were not there to visit Mr. Mellark, as evidenced by their petulant seat on Peeta's bed.

"Peeta?" Effie's outrageously dramatic voice boomed in the hospital room. "Dear, you need more nourishment. Look at you, you poor thing." With that, she squeezed his cheeks. "And school only ended less than a week ago. You've been put through a horrible situation, and thank goodness, you made it through alive."

As Effie's voice became more vibrant, Peeta's eyes widened in surprise. _How could that woman sound so exuberant in light of his tragedy?_

But Effie paid no attention. She simply continued. "Now, there is a decision to be made about your guardianship. I hear that Cornelius is unable to care from you, as he has been . . . otherwise occupied." _To put it ephemistrically. "_I am proud to offer you my home."

"What?" Mr. Foggert scoffed.

"Well, simply put, Peeta has no home. It is obvious that you have your own ward, Foggert. So Peeta is still a minor. He cannot possibly come to your home. Therefore, I have decided to take him in and make him into a finer young man." Effie Trinket beamed with pride, eyes sparkling as she gazed adoringly at Peeta.

Her exuberance was a little on the annoying side, as evidenced by Mr. Mellark's expression. "Let her have him then," Mr. Mellark said gruffly. "She looks in a better state than the lot of us to care for him. Plus, what is there that we can teach him, huh? Obviously not manners, nor ethics."

Peeta refused to say anything, but his face spoke of melancholy. Clove spoke in his stead. "Awww, poor baby. This is obviously a very difficult time, and this topic is completely inappropriate. Here, let me help you." She reached her hands to massage his back, but Peeta squirmed away.

"My chest tube . . . "

"Oh," Clove startled as she realized she was yanking on one of his chest tubes. Everyone cringed. It looked like it hurt more than justified by a little squirm of Peeta's. It was strange seeing Peeta so clueless as to how to react. Perhaps years spent with Cornelius Snow lent itself to a different type of defense mechanism, one that required intellect. And now, without Snow, surrounded by emotionally charged people, Peeta was at a loss.

But despite his awkward position, Clove did not back down. She scooted a little closer to him, this time watching out for the tubes in his body. "However, I think it is an awesome idea. I can nurse you back to health," and with that, Clove's eyes gleamed with michief.

"Timing is everything. And while it is inopportune to discuss the matter of your domicile, it is necessary, dear." Effie spoke confidently. "Besides, you can see Clove every day. She lives only a few blocks from me. Clearly, you need someone who can actually heal you," Effie's high pitched voice boomed, as she glanced askew at Mr. Mellark.

Silence. Katniss could not find her voice, although she suspected it was more from jealousy than anything else. Shamefully, her focus was not exactly on the topic at hand. She was distracted by the fact that Peeta was naked underneath his hospital gown, which truth be told, covered very little. She could see the incision peaking from the neck of the gown. She could see his muscles through the sleeves. His back was bare. And the gown barely made it down to the middle of his thighs. And when she looked back up, she was startled to see Clove's intense gaze, full of jealousy and challenge.

Peeta, though, was too preoccupied to notice the poisoned darts Katniss and Clove were aiming at each other. He looked confused and exhausted, but he stared intently at Mr. Mellark, whose face was devoid of emotion. Katniss wondered why, when it was so obvious he was worried for his son, that he would choose at this moment to be so stubborn. Mr. Foggert did not make a move, biting his lower lip constantly.

It was sad that Peeta took so much effort to attend to what other people wanted instead of what he needed. He must have stared at Mr. Mellark for 3 minutes before he made a decision. Peeta turned to face Effie, mustering a grateful smile with whatever energy stores he had left. It was obvious he was tapping into his reserves. "If it is not too much trouble. I have . . . " and he stumbled a little, "I can pay for my stay, and when I heal completely, I will go ahead and see about getting the emancipated minor paperwork started." Now that startled Mr. Mellark.

Katniss had no doubt that Peeta was capable of taking care of himself, but not that soon after a major, near-death experience.

"Oh, dear, I didn't mean for that. You can stay until you figure out your education." Effie squeezed his hand reprimandingly.

Katniss was relieved at Effie's statement, but the thought of Peeta caring for himself while rehabilitating was downright worrisome. No way was Peeta breaking off independently that soon."Or perhaps, you can stay with us," Katniss did not even recognize her voice as she blurted it out. Her father had not even agreed to anything.

Peeta's expression changed to one of surprise. Clove immediately stood to block his view of Katniss as her hands freely roamed his exposed flesh. Katniss could imagine her pouting. "Oh baby, Effie's sounds like the best option. She is, after all, an adult." It must have taken all of Peeta's energy to inch Clove back to her spot on his bed.

Peeta smiled briefly at Clove, but those blue eyes lingered on Katniss. It was impossible for Katniss to read his mind. Clove grabbed his cheeks with both her hands, directing his gaze back at her. "Plus, I can help you with our phys ed class and work on stamina."

Even with his serious injury and near death experience, there was no way Peeta did not catch the lascivious tone in Clove's voice. Yet, he chose to embrace it, to Katniss' intense jfury. Well, embrace was too strong a word as she realized that she was being quite affected by the exchange. He chose not to do anything about it.

"Peeta, if you need any money, I can help you," Mr. Foggert spoke softly, a sad surrender for him as it seems that living with Effie was inevitable.

Peeta's voice was soft in his acquiescence. "That is nice, Mr. Foggert" No doubt, earning money for a living was probably child's play for someone who survived eight years under Snow's vicious rule. Thankfully, there were no snide comments from Mr. Mellark at this time. He seemed morose.

Katniss wanted to say something to Mr. Mellark so bad. She wanted to ask him why he was not thrilled about this reunion. Why did he blame Peeta for any part of it at all? Why was it so hard to separate Peeta from the wolf, Cornelius Snow? And why, when Peeta obviously craved the father-son relationship, did he not embrace it?

But she held her tongue. Mr. Mellark did not deserve the inquisition. Besides, Effie's offer of guardianship seemed genuine, though the woman, with her fancy chiffon dress, garish voluminous hair, and brightly rose tinted face did not look it.

Effie's celebratory clap boomed through the room. "Excellent. Now, let me get the paperwork settled and we can talk later about your new life. I know it must have been very very disconcerting the past day or two, but I feel very good about this. And the first thing we will do is feed you." She patted Peeta's cheek like petting a dog. Satisfied that the offer was taken, Effie left to settle the paperwork.

When he realized that he could not wait Clove and Katniss out, Mr. Foggert, too, excused himself. He gave Peeta's shoulder a squeeze. "We could work on an art exhibition for you. We would earn a handsome sum. We'll discuss it once you feel a little better. I'll look into it." An emotion akin to wonder crossed Mr. Mellark's face as he absorbed what Mr. Foggert just said. The idea was actually wonderful.

It was likely the last thing on Peeta's mind, but he smiled appreciatively at Mr. Foggert. "If you think it would, but don't waste too much effort. I have . . . " and at this Peeta paused, unknowingly piquing everyone's interest, "I have a backup plan." It was obvious he was going to reveal something, but thought twice about it.

Clove laughed. "Well, there are so many ways you can earn money. Why, worse comes to worse, you can model, baby. Show people some skin." Peeta blanched a little at the suggestion, obviously quite removed from what he must have had in mind.

His breathing quickened slightly, and the only indication that something was wrong was when the nurse ran into the room and asked if everything was okay. Peeta's heart monitor was now reading an irregular rhythm. Peeta willed himself to calm down. Strange how tormented he seemed by Clove's innocently suggestive remark.

And with an understanding nod, the nurse asked Clove and Katniss to let Peeta get some rest. Clove was petulant as she walked away, but Katniss was almost relieved. The only thing that now worried her was the fact that Peeta and Mr. Mellark were left to themselves. Katniss chanced a glance into the room one final time, only to see Mr. Mellark as blanched out as the sheet that covered him. Peeta looked like he was going to vomit.

Worse, Katniss found herself exiting the hospital alongside Clove, even though she took the stairs and tried to walk faster. The girl was malignant and persevering. Her voice was disenchanted. "Don't think that your presence is crucial to his healing. I would appreciate your filthy hands off of him."

Katniss stopped midway on the stairs, letting out a snort of disbelief. "Ironic, wouldn't you say. I'm not the one rubbing his flesh the entire day."

Clove jumped forward, nearly sending Katniss down the stairs. "Think I don't see you weaseling your way in? Just because your father arrested Cornelius Snow and rescued Peeta from him doesn't mean that you get any dibs. Peeta is mine. But you probably already have seen th evidnece."

For some reason, Clove's reminder of the video of the backseat of the limo during the Winter's Ball reminded Katniss of her little excursion with Peeta in the boy's locker room. Instead of incensing her jealousy, it only fueled her desire for Peeta.

"You didn't hit a home run, Clove. You barely got around first base. I wouldn't go around flaunting it," Katniss said sharply. Why was she being such a teenager about this, Katniss wondered. What Peeta needed now was not a girl's fight. But there was just something so infuriating about the girl in front of her. Clove stomped down the stairs and exited the building. As Katniss exited the building, she was surprised to find Gale at the bottom. He was unshaven, his eyes blood red. He smiled sadly at her. "Hey, Catnip. I brought you some soup."

kpkkp

Needless to say, the next day, Katniss was immediately back for visiting hours after a quick and sloppy breakfast. Katniss almost expected Clove to be at the bedside, fighting for a spot on Peeta's bed. But Clove wasn't there . . . yet.

The bed space to Peeta's left was empty. Funny, she did not remember Mr. Mellark saying anything about discharge.

"He was discharged yesterday," Peeta explained tiredly. Hopefully, they had a heart to heart yesterday.

"He cried when you were in the operating room, you know," Katniss offered. Peeta deserved a family.

Peeta nodded. "It's shocking for him. I don't blame him. He needs time." But as he said this, he looked so burdened and faraway. "That much, I'm okay with, but . . . . he's ashamed of me and how I handled myself with Crane," Peeta choked.

Katniss walked over to sit next to Peeta and held his hand. None of it was Peeta's fault. How could he be blamed for sacrificing his innocence. "You are the purest person I have ever met." And that was the truth.

Peeta laughed bitterly. "Innocence." He repeated the word a few times, a bitterly amused expression on his face. "That's an interesting adjective."

"Snow forced so much pornography on me. He would lock me up in a room and just blast the tv and make me watch them over and over again. He called it my homework. And then, he would make me practice the moves. That's why Brutus got ideas. He would video tape me for Snow."

This bit of information caught Katniss by surprise, and to a certain degree, incited a lust in her that was completely inappropriate. The thought of Peeta performing sexual acts on video tape made her mouth go instantaneously dry.

_Focus Everdheen. Focus. _

"Hello, baby!" Clove cried out as she made her entrance, signaling that Katniss' private time with Peeta was over. Peeta looked away, but the blush on his face was obvious. This was such a different side to him. Gone was the calm facade, replaced by vulnerability. Cornelius Snow was a devil. Was there anything that he did not strip away from Peeta?

Clove walked to the other side of Peeta's bed, where Peeta's head was turned. "I brought you some soup, approved and all by our hospital staff. Can I feed you?" her voice was sickly sweet. And without waiting for a response, she pulled out a spoon, holding the first bite to his lips.

Not waiting to see what was happening, Katniss got up. "Try to get some rest, Peeta." She quickly left the room, though her heart raced. The last thing Peeta needed at this time was more drama. And she did not want to watch as Clove force her touches upon Peeta. She could only imagine how much bolder Clove would be with her in the room. She did the only thing she could think of. The moment she left the room, she called Mr. Foggert and told him that Peeta was ready to discuss details of the art exhibition with him. Despite Mr. Foggert's doubts that Peeta was recovering, Katniss assured him that now was the right time.

So began the dance between Katniss and Clove. The few hours she spent with him each day, he spoke truthfully about his past, leaving Katniss the feeling that he trusted her and cherished her as a confidante. But when Katniss left Clove for a few hours and returned, she pretty much always found Clove trying to dry hump Peeta while he was in bed. What irked Katniss more was the fact that Peeta would not put a stop to Clove's outrageous advances. The one time Katniss found her straddling Peeta, their lower bodies perfectly aligned, his eyes were closed, and his upper body reclined, as if he were enjoying a relaxing day at the beach.

And where were the nurses? Surely, they can't approve of this type of impropriety in the hospital setting! If anything, Katniss was beginning to wonder that Peeta was giving her a message, that he was inclined towards Clove.

Mr. Foggert would sporadically show up, always excited about Peeta's art exhibtion. He had put together a last minute art exhibition at the school and invited quite a few prominent folks. Katniss wondered how she pulled it off, but Mr. Foggert dismissed her questions. "Peeta's work speaks for itself," he said beaming with pride.

kpkpkpkp

The days passed by slowly. Peeta was still dazed by the events, and oftentimes, when Katniss sat by his side, she could tell that he was struggling to focus. He seemed distracted most of the time, even though Snow and Crane were behind bars. Mr. Mellark sent him a note while he was there, but all it did was make him tearful.

Katniss was too anxious to ask him about the note. And while it was not overtly stated, Katniss still got the sense that Peeta was affected by her delays on Christmas Eve. His physical engagements with her were at most a touch of the fingertips here and a squeeze of the hand there. Unlike with Clove. Clove was virtually throwing herself at Peeta, her clothes skimpier as the days passed, despite it being the middle of winter.

It had been a week and the doctors, amazed at Peeta's recovery, had cheeerfully stated that he was ready to go home. Clove beamed happily, her hands curled around Peeta's waist, her fingers directed south. From where the doctors stood, they could not see. But from where Katniss stood, little was left to the imagination.

_Untouchable! That was how Katniss felt about him. And as time passed by, the word forbidden took on different meaning when it came to Peeta Snow. Initially, he was taboo, something that was downright condescending to even discuss in private conversation. Then, when she finally took the initiative to interact with him, albeit for dubious reasons, there was a web of lies that resulted in a physical and emotional barrier between the two. But now, as another's arms were wrapped around his waist in the most scandalous manner possible, she desired what was no longer hers._

Yet strangely, these overly possessive actions of Clove only strengthened one thing. She watched as Clove's hand wrapped tried to find their way to the front. It was a feat to do that and not get the physician's attention, but she somehow managed it. Two can play at this game.

"Doctor," Katniss asked quietly, getting everyone's attention.

"Yes, Ms. Everdheen?"

"Do you mind looking at the chest tube site one more time just to make sure it healed properly."

That successfully stopped Clove's ministrations. As the doctor moved forward to look at Peeta's site, Clove was forced away. She stared daggers at Katniss, who now smiled innocently at Clove. _Game on._

Katniss did not miss Clove's lips silently speaking the word 'bitch'.

But what she did miss was the corner of Peeta's lips curving into a smile.


End file.
